Mortal Kombat: demon of the mist
by wereodd22
Summary: base off of smoke ending in mk9. SmokexJade and other couples. sorry bad summary
1. prologue

**Prologue **

Blood… So much blood.

The cult was the cause of all this butchery and mayhem. Killing men and women, none were permitted to survive. But the cult just needed one more victim. They found a boy, crying over his dead parent; holding his mother's decapitated head. He couldn't find his father at all. He saw the cult members getting closer to him.

"Why… Why are you doing this?" the boy cried.

"So that our master can return to us. He must come back to rule the world!" The cult leader called, ordering the other members to grab the child.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

They didn't listen to his cries; he could see the bloodlust in their eyes. They tied him on a bed that resembled a grill with wild fire dancing around it. The flames were already burning his back. The room was quiet, except for his screams though soon enough a chant started to overpower the child's cries.

"Oh demon god Enenra comes to us. Use the soul we gave to you and use the body as your vessel as our final payment. Come to us. Come to us."

The boy heard nothing but the sick cracking flames and melting flesh as the burning sensation took over the remainder of his body. All he wanted to do was end the pain. Then suddenly anger washed over him. They took everything from him. His family. His friends. …His life. What for? For some being that probably didn't exist. His body had already reached it's point of no return; there was no way anybody could survive after this torturous murder.

_'What they did to you was unfair.'_

'Who said that? Who's there?'

_'What is you name child?'_

'Tomas Vrbada...'

_'They did this to a child for me? Unforgiveable. I will let you live child. You deserve to live. But they don't. They took everything you loved and burned away like a slow smolder. You'll show them how dangerous smoke can really be. Take back what is yours, I give you my power!'_

The last of the boy's body was gone. The cult master was pleased.

"Now Enmera can return to us! Argh!"

The other followers looked on in amazement as the cult leader started to choke as if someone had him by the neck, killing off his air supply.

"Master what is happening to –"  
>One of the members started, but before he could finish a huge gash appeared on the cult leader's throat. Blood started to stream out, his limp body falling to the ground in an undignified heap.<br>Soon the other members started to choke. Their limbs were being torn off, entrails splattered on the floor. Blood soon covered the walls as this invisible being ripped them apart.

Some tried to run but soon met the same fate. Then there was only one left.

"Please have mercy oh great Enmera"

He pleaded, as tears ran down his face. His reddened eyes turned wide as something took hold of his face and slowly crushed his skull. As if it enjoyed to see him in pain. Finally his skull was completely shattered and his brain, bone and blood was everywhere. Nothing was left.

Not a living soul was left.

**A Few Days Later  
>at the Lin Kuei temple<strong>

"Did you found any survivors from the village?"

"No Grandmaster, we found nothing at the scene. But we did find a boy near by the village."

"A child? What use do I have with a child?"

"He is no ordinary boy sir; it took us two hours just to find him again and another hour to capture him. And believe me sir, he is unsafe, he took out three of our best men."

"I see. Let me examine the boy."

The ninja nodded "Yes sir but be careful he is still… dangerous."

They walked down the hall to a room were the boy was being held. The room was filled grey smoke.

"He's in here sir."

As they walked in the room, the Grandmaster recoiled from the toxic smoke that clouded around them as the door was opened. The boy was chained from all sides, his hair strangely turning from black to a hazy white; his eyes a grey-ish green. He was breathing heavily.

"Hmm you're right he is no ordinary child. Boy what's your name?"

"Tomas Vrbada" The boy answered, his voice husky from not speaking.

"Where you from?"

"…I don't know"

"Why did you kill three of my best men?"

"…I don't know" He hung his head low, exhausted.

One of assassin stepped forward "Sir may we suggest we kill this… this monster. He killed our comrades it is only fitting that we get rid of him."

"No, I have better idea."

He walked up to Tomas. "I'll give you a choice. You can either join us OR they can kill you. Be advised that you should choose wisely." He spoke threateningly, through narrowed eyes.

Tomas looked at all the people in the room; they returned to him a look of both fear and anger. As if they see a monster. Waiting for the chance to kill it. But Tomas didn't want to die. He didn't want to die as mindless creature, knowing nothing about his past.

"I'll join." He said in whisper.

"What was that boy?"

"I said I'll join" looking up at the Grandmaster with now darkened eyes as if warning him. "Only because I what to know my past"

The Grandmaster raised a brow "You don't remember anything?"

"Nothing but my name…"

The grandmaster gave an evil smile "very well then… Smoke."

"Smoke?" The boy asked, confused.

"That is your new name. As long as you here, you will become one of us."  
>He turned toward minion "Unchain him, allow him to clean himself up and give him a uniform"<p>

The Grandmaster ordered as he turned on his heel to leave, an assassin at his side.

"Sir are sure you want that thing to live?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yes, He will become our most powerful weapon. We will train him in ways unheard of in the other realms. Soon none of our rivals will dare challenge us."


	2. author's note

Next chapter name: Mortal kombat: mist and ice

**Author note: smoke will have of his moves (mk2, umk3,andmk9) also he have scorpion spear move (mk2 he has as a secret character)**

**Before I forget the story take place during mk2 and mk3 (later on it might end in mk9 timeline)**

**Im using all character in mk2 umk3 and mk9 ( I don't really like the characters in mk4 and up but kenshi and some others might be,haven't decided yet)**

**All ninjas are natural (for example rain is evil in the game but in my story he natural) I always feel they should**

**No cyborg sub-zero or smoke reason because they both should be human god dang it! **

**Might be OC in it (haven't decide on that either)**

**Couples : smokeXjade,sub-zeroxkintana, mileenaxsciorpion,Ermacxscarlet. These couples I decided to use them for I story. Reason make more sent to me. (the other ninja are out luck their only 5 ninjas girls actually like)**

**If you find any grammar spelling or you just confessed let me know. Im not good at editing so my friend agrees to help me out, but still let me know.**

**I'm going to said this once all characters from mortal kombat belong to Ed Boon, nether realm,midway(not anymore but just in case) and Warner bros. entertainment .**

**The next chapter will be up be up soon. Until then stay golden my friends.**


	3. mist and ice

Ch1: mist and ice

(20 year later)

The day was cold; wind blew wildly as two warriors stand, ready to fight to test their skills in the aura. Lin Kuei traditional way of life is to test to see how strong their warriors have got. The Grandmaster and his son, Sektor, observed them.

In one corner of the arena is a man who wore blue – garbed uniform with a hood. Even with the mask on him, one look would tell he was Asian. His name given was Tundra, since he had a cool aura that always surrounds around him.

In the other corner was a man who wore the same outfit but in gray. He, too, wears a mask and hood. This man's name was Smoke. Silver clouds of smoke surrounded him making him hard to see.

Grandmaster stood and rose his hand "Fight!" he yelled.

Tundra was the first one to make a move, using an "ice ball" to try to freeze Smoke. But Smoke anticipated that he would and used "smoke away". That way he would phase through the ice ball**.** The smoke around him made him invisible, as he hoped to take out his opponent from behind. However when he moved behind Tundra, the opposing ninja was ready

Tundra uses another ice ball to freeze Smoke into place. Then he punched Smoke in the stomach. Then he round house kicked him in the face. This would have killed any normal man but Smoke has had worse throw at him. Smoke quickly got up as he saw Tundra ice slide toward him.

"Shit," Smoke muttered under his breath

He used "Smoke away" again, but this time farther away.

Smoke used his Kunai knife to stun Tundra. He then pulled him toward him and used an upper cut.

Tundra got up thinking of his next move. Even though he only had about a second to reacted, as Smoke ran toward him at full speed. But Tundra had one more trick up his sleeve. If it weren't for his mask, Smoke would have seen his sly grin.

Tundra quickly froze the ground. Wide eyed, Smoke tried to stop but ended up sliding toward Tundra. And he was greeted with a fist to his face.

If wasn't for his mask his nose would be broken for sure. Now he was mad.

Guess it's time to use that move, Smoke thought.

Tundra started to make another ice ball but this time it was stronger, like it was some sort of a beam of ice.

Smoke was surprised of how strong and fast it was, compared to the pervious ones.

"It's now or never."

Smoke used his new move as he began to shake rapidly, which made him look like an illusion. Once the ice beam touched his body, He vanished into thin air.

Everyone was bewildered over where Smoke went, Tundra especially.

Soon a shadow appeared under him. He looks up, but it was too late. As Smoke attacked, he crushed down on him.

Tundra was too dazed to get back up. Smoke was above him ready for the finishing blow.

"Say it!" He yelled.

"I-I surrender," Tundra stuttered out

Both turned toward the grandmaster. He smiled and nodded, pleased. "Dismissed."

As everyone left the ring, Smoke helped Tundra up, being a good sportsmanship he was.

"I guess you finally got your secret move to work."

"Yeah, but it still needs work. I can't believe you got the ice beam to work perfectly!"

Tundra looks down at his hand "It was my brother's move."

It had been a year since Tundra's brother, Sub Zero, had gone off to the Mortal Kombat tournament to assassinate Shang Tsung. He has not yet reported back.

"I wish the grandmaster would consider sending me to find my brother. It had been a year since he left."

"You might get your wish." Smoke pointed out.

"What?"

They turned around and saw the Grandmaster and Sektor around them.

"Excellent show you two, especially you Smoke."

Bowing his head, Smoke replied "Thank you grandmaster."

Than he turned to Tundra "I would like a word with you Tundra."

"Yes Grandmaster," he answered. Turning to his companion "See you Smoke.")

Smoke watched as they left. Wondering what to do know. I guess I should get something to eat. He looked at his Kunai, but first I must fix my weapon. Unknown to Smoke the terrors have just began

At the weapon vault

"Hello Smoke. I heard your fight with Tundra was gone well." Cyrax

"Yes, impressing the grandmaster is the last thing I care about," Smoke stated even though he was thankful for the Grandmaster to let him live that night 20 years ago, he can make a guess that wasn't the real reason why the Grandmaster wanted him around.

The room Smoke walked in to was full of weapons and bombs. Some of them were bought from merchants looking for profit or rent by a near by village. Some of them were stolen from a rival clan. Cyrax, the weapon expert, created most. Cyrax was smartest amongst the Lin Kuei. Despite his lack of powers like Tundra or Smoke he made up with weapon and tactics.

As Smoke enters the room something caught his eyes: a blue print of some sort. It looks like robot?

"Cyrax what is this?" Smoke said as he looked at the blue print.

"Oh, that is something the Grandmaster wants me to create for him, I have know idea why." Cyrax pick up the paper

"It supposes to be a design for a cybernetic ninja or less armor."

Smoke didn't like the idea of cybernetic ninja. But he let it past. Cybernetic ninja. What next? Was the Grandmaster going to turn them all in to Cyborgs?

*Cyrax put up the blue print*

"So, why are you here Smoke?"

Smoke pulled out his broken weapon and showed it to Cyrax, who immediately looked annoyed

"Well, I kind of break my weapon during the battle with Tundra."

"Again? Jeez, you should really be more careful. Now days you can't find quality kunai. I means really, people should-"

Smoke barely heard Cyrix's nerdy lecture, when he heard footstep behind him.

"Well, well, well, look what do we have here? Look like the Grandmaster's pet is going out to looking for a weapon. Isn't that dangerous of you?"

Smoke turned around to see Sektor, and simply rolled his eyes Sektor had over excessive pride and was usually trying to impress the Grandmaster. In this case his father. Sektor is one of the only few who had seen Smoke so called "incident" at the temple 20 years ago.

"My business here is none of yours concern."

Sektor face turns serious. "It is my concern. As the future Grandmaster I must know everything and know what everyone doing. You of all people should know that."

Does privacy mean anything to this guy? It was bad enough that he had lost his memory but now he has to deal with a "mini Grandmaster"? Someday I'm going rip out his spinal cord, Smoke thought. Smoke thought cursedly while clenching his teeth

Smoke just rolled his eyes again. "I'll keep that in mind." He turned toward to Cyrax "When will it be ready?"

"Looking at the damage I said about an hour or two."

"Good, I will be back later."

As Smoke left room He felt unease. What is this feeling? He looks up at the sky, only seeing dark gloomiest clouds. It looked like it was going to rain.

Smoke's room

Meditating quietly, Smoke tries to regain his lost memory. Ever since he had joined the Lin Kuei, they had barely had done any thing to help recover his lost memory. All he knew was that he was from Prague. He asked countless time for the Grandmaster to let him go there. But the Grandmaster refused. Every time he tries to remember it gives him headaches. Making him frustrated.

"I give up!"

He heard a knock at his door.

"Great lunch time."

The slide door open and revealed his lunch. Which was only a bowl of rice? He grab the food, in his enlighten it was something a little light he could eat.

Before he eats his food he took off his hood to reveal long, flowing, ghostly white hair. Then he took off his mask. A handsome face is revealed. Only thing was off about him is his eyes and hair. Other then that he looks normal.

"Finally peace and quiet," Smoke sighed and was about to eat when he sensed a cold presence.

Tundra, the Grandmaster must be done with him. He went to open the door, but stop halfway when he sensed something wrong with Tundra.

"Tundra?" Smoke said as he opened the door. He saw Tundra, but he look pale (paler than usually) and saddened as if he saw something he shouldn't have seen.

"Tundra, want is the matter?" Smoke asked in worry of his dear friend.

"My brother, Smoke."

"Your brother is back?"

"Yes, but he-"

"He what?"

"He's dead, Smoke"


	4. From bad to worse

Mk: bad to worse

"He's what?"

"He's dead smoke. Burned alive."

Smoke couldn't believe what he just heard. Sub-zero Bi-Han is dead. Smoke look up to him like a older brother. Of course he didn't have the same relationship as Tundra but he at lest consider him as a friend.

"Do they know who did it?" smoke asked, he saw Tundra fist tightened his fist "no but I have a good guess who might know."

"Who?"

"Before Bi-Han went on his mission I looked up his mission stats."

Usually Smoke would slap Tundra on the side on his head. The Grandmaster told him hundred of times not to look at other people's mission states but this time he has a reason.

"His last mission was to assassinate a man called Shang Tung. He might have killed Bi-Han because of this."

Tundra slams his fist to the nearest wall in outrage. Causing a dent to form.

"Dammit! I should have gone with him and none of this would have happen!"

Smoke can tell Tundra was full of regrets.

"Tundra if you had gone with him you would have probably ended up like him and I think he wouldn't like that to happen to you." Smoke said in sympathy for his friend lost.

He words were getting to Tundra. Knowing that Smoke was right he would more likely to end up as Bi-Han.

"Smoke you're right, but there something else I found out.

"You did? What is it?"

Tundra looks away from Smoke wondering should he tell.

*turn back to Smoke* "I found a list of people for project for Cyborg or something."

"Cyborg?" Smoke then remembered the blue prints he saw back when he was at the weapon vault. So that what it for! His thought was interrupted by Tundra

"You remember Hydro right?"

"Ya, was he one the missing Lin Kuei?"

"Yes, turn out that he was turn in a Cyborg. The Grandmaster forces him to become one." Tundra sighs in sadness. Hydro was also his friend. He became one of the most powerful assassins in the whole clan. It was bad enough he lost his brother but found out that his best friend became Cyborg, just a hollow shell know. Smoke could tell this really upset Tundra. If the Grandmaster wasn't surrounded with guards he would kill him right. Grandmaster betrayed them all. Make the clan to become hollow empty shell.

"Tundra who else name was on that list?" know that there was a good chance his name was on the list. Smoke couldn't tell Tundra's face because of his mask but if he could his face would have been grim.

"Well I saw Sektor and Cyrax's names."

Smoke was a little surprised that Cyrax was on the list. He wondered if he knows about this. That he was going to become the very thing he created. But really wasn't surprised for Sektor. His only desire is power. Becoming more machine then human was perfect for him.

"Smoke I also found Bi-Han's name but it was crossed out. At first I thought they changed their mind but I guess they cross him out because he was –"

"Tundra, when did you see that list?"

"4 week ago. But why did-"

Tundra eyes widened as he realize

"Bi-Han has been over a mouth!"

Now Tundra's sadness turns to outrage. Smoke had never seen Tundra this angry. It was usually Bi-Han. Tundra then remember something

"Smoke your name was also on that list."

"I would figure he did. The Grandmaster never did trust me and my powers."

"What make you say that?"

"It nothing."

They sat there taking in all of what went around them. Bi-Han's death and Cyborg turning was all too much to handle.

"Smoke I'm leaving the Lin Kuei."

"What?"

"I can't take this life any more. The only reason I stay was for Bi-Han and you, Smoke."

Smoke didn't know want to say. This was the first time someone really cares about him.

"And once I leave I'm going to find my brother killer and regain my brother honor back."

Tundra was never the kind to believe in killing but meaning it will gain someone honor. He must no he will gain for his brother.

"If you're going I'm coming too." Smoke said

Tundra turn at smoke

"Smoke I could never asked you to do sure thing."

"Well tundra I have two opinions: either stay here to lose my only friend I ever had and most likely gat turn into an emotionless cyborg with no hope gaining my soul or memory."

That would make sense. Tundra thought

"Or I can go with you and kill the bastard who gave my friend heartache. Not only he killed my best friend brother but kill one of my friends."

For an insist Smoke's eye flashed red. Tundra sworn he saw it. It must have been my imagination

"And besides you wouldn't last a sec without me."

Tundra smiled "what makes you think that I can take you out."

"Coming from the guy who got his ass kicked today."

Both of them laughed, since things were going back to normal. But Bi-Han death still haunts Tundra.

"So, when are you planning on leaving?"

"Tomorrow night, But first we needs to get supplies: weapons food and water."

"I'll get the weapon, Tundra. Beside I have to get my kunai anyway."

Tundra nodded "I understand."

As he was about to leave he turn toward Smoke "Make sure no one knows about this. Not even Bi-Han death."

Smoke nodded knowing full well what would happen if anybody found out. It would mean the death of both of them. Or worse being turned into knew Cyborgs. Both of them knew that the Grandmaster would hate to lose two of his best warriors.

"My lips are sealed."

Tundra smiled "good I'll see you later."

Heading towards weapon vault

AS Smoke walked back to the weapon vault, He noticed the smell of rain. Seeing a fog is starting to form on his path. Most people would be bothered by this, but not Smoke. His power was mostly used for stealth or covering his fellow comrades. He could well uncover his enemies as well.

Smoke raised his hand and waved to one side and the fog insist vanish.

*sigh* Smoke a other day

At the weapon vault

Smoke has finally made it to the weapon vault. When he got there he heard people talking inside. Smoke was not the type to eavesdrop, but he heard a voice that was familiar to him. He headed to the side of the building. Using the air around him to hear the conversation more clearly, Smoke can tell each voice apart from each other, one was Cyrax of course; the other two was the Sektor and Grandmaster. Why are they here?

"Cyrax, are you done with blue prints? The time of the new Mortal Kombat tournament is near. I want my fineness warriors to anticipate. The Grandmaster said. He sounded more in a rush.

"Yes, Grandmaster I have finished, but I'm not sure we should Join Shoa Khan."

Shoa Khan? Who the hell is that? Smoke thought. Is that guy Shang Tsung's boss?

If he is Smoke have to warn Tundra right away. Who know how powerful he is. Even the Grandmaster has a hint of fear in his voice from sound of his name.

"Nonsense! We must join Shoa Khan! He said that he will grant use my clan power and free from his wrath once he take over Earthrealm.

Smoke was shocked. Shoa Khan was planning of taking over earthrealm. This more serious then I thought.

"Yes Grandmaster, when tournament begins?"

"In about a month."

"I not sure I can built this in that short of time." Cyrax said

"You must and you will. Remember Cyrax your loyalty laid with Lin Kuei." Said Sektor in a hashed tone.

Cyrax was little angry but what sector just said. How would he know about loyalty?

"I understand that Sektor, but we gave up so easily and we surrender without a fight. Not only that what if he don't keep his promise?"

The Grandmaster looks at Cyrax with grim look "Then I use my last resort."

Sektor eye widen "father you wouldn't."

Cyrax look curious "What do you mean Grandmaster?"

"It none of your concern. Like I said, it for a last resort."

Cyrax turn toward to Sektor for the first time he saw fear. Even Smoke can sense this.

What last resort? What are you grandmaster are you hiding?


	5. the smoke of truth

**Mk: The Smoke of truth**

Smoke continues to hear the conversation inside the weapon vault.

The Grandmaster sound like he losing of his patent.

"Now Cyrax are you going help are clan or not?"

Cyrax has few opinions for his situation. If he don't do it he be killed the grandmaster wouldn't care if his smartest assassin got killed all he cared about is power just like his son. But if Cyrax prose the cyborg project their a good chance he and his fellow clanman can lose there soul. Never again be a normal human. Never again to regain their souls.

It was a lose/lose situation

"Grandmaster I will prose with the cyborg project but I have one request." Cyrax announce

"oh what would that be Cyrax?"

"I would like to be first one to transform. And also if this fail I would like you stop the project." Cyraz said, He whether be stuffer then his fellow clanmen

Grandmaster and sektor gave each other a look then they nodded" you have my word Cyrax.

Cyrax bow "thank you Grandmaster." Then he got up" I'll start as soon as possible."

"Good." Grandmaster started to leave "Don't fail me Cyrax."

"Yes Grandmaster."

Smoke quickly got up and turn invisible. If the Grandmaster see him, he get killed on the spot.

Seeing the Grandmaster have left smoke went inside but he bump in to someone.

"Watch it!" He heard, see who said that an saw Sektor. Crap! I forgot about him.

"s-sorry." Smoke said nervously

Sektor just glared left with out saying a word. Smoke can still sense some fear in Sektor. He never seen or sense fear from Sektor.

Wonder what his problem?

"Smoke I was wondering where you are." Cyrax said cheerfully. Like the whole with Grandmaster never happen.

"I have your weapon. The rope is now steel so it would last longer."

Smoke smiles "Thanks Cyrax, Tundra asks me to ask you if you have any available weapon foe us to use."

Cyrax tilt his head "yay what for."

"Well Tundra and I want to train with weapon so if are power ever…backfire."

Cyrax stared at smoke having some suspend of Smoke words, then he smile

"Finally some get me!"

Smoke back up little by the surprises of Cyrax words "what?"

"I always thought that assassins shouldn't relied on there power too much. I mean what if their gone or worse backfire."

Smoke just stared in debrief at Cyrax said. Unfortunately Cyrax started one of his nerd rents. Cyrax might be smart but he can give you a major headache.

Smoke never notice Cyrax going to the back room and brought out some weapons

Sword, shurkens, kuai knife, and some smoke bombs. "This all I got that is none gun like." Cyrax said as wrote smoke name on the list.

Smoke eyes widen seeing with all this stuff on the table "uh… thank Cyrax."

"Come back anytime if you need anything." Cyrax said as he waved. How can someone be so claim and cheerful knowing he will lose his soul to become a cold hearted killer? Smoke wonder as he left.

Back at the dorm

"Tundra?" Smoke said as he knocked on Tundra door. Tundra hallway always feels cold. Barely anyone come here. It usually it felt strong because sub-zero and Tundra shared the same room. but since Sub-zero is gone the felt a little warm.

Tundra open the door and appear look like he just cried or woken from a nap.

"Are you ok Tundra?"

Tundra nodded "I just need some rest I feel much better now." Looking at the stuffed smoke hold

"What that?"

"Oh, the weapons you asked for."

Tundra look at all weapons then look back at Smoke "How did you manage to get all this?"

"I told Cyrax we were training." Smoke shrugged

"And he believed you?"

"yay I guess even though he was in his nerd lectures again"Smoke said while rubbing his head , dealing nerd lecture twice in one day is to much too handled.

"I gather all my stuff and some of my brothers." Tundra said holds a blue scroll with Tundra's name on it.

"My brother gave this to me. He said if anything ever happen to him I should read it."

"Tundra I-"

"No, in honor of my brother call me sub-zero."

Smoke nodded understand Tundra, sub-zero was doing.

Sub-zero grabs his mask and hood and put it on. Then he grabs his bags.

"I got some food and water last will last us for three days. Hopeful by then we be near a village." Sub-zero said as he was checking his bag to see if everything he need for his journey. Smoke then gave him his bag (barely have anything in but pair exira clothes and another mask) then he gave sub-zero half of the weapons he have. Both then put their bags in Sub-zero's closet. The sub-zero then turns toward Smoke.

"Smoke how good is your abilities?"

"o.k. I guess. Why?"

"Just follow me."

At the cemetery

Smoke and Sub-zero was near the gate of the cemetery. Five guards were outside.

"They look tough" Smoke said

"yay but we are stronger." Sub-zero said trying to think up a plan " I could freeze them but it would make a seen.

"But I have a better idea."

Smoke the concentrate on his powers. Soon a thick fog started to gather around the cemetery. The two guards at the front stayed alert.

First guard:"Tells the others to stay put."

Second guard: "right"

The second guard head to the back to warn the others. Sub-zero saw his chance then throw one of hid ice balls at the first guard and freeze him in place.

"Got him!" sub-zero then turn toward Smoke who seem out of breath. He never used this much of his power

"Are you all right?"

"yay. I am just fine." Smoke said as rush past sub-zero "come on! Your ice ball won't last long."

Smoke tried to use the front door but it was locked.

"Let tried the windows at the side." Sub-zero point out.

Both quickly head toward the windows, which it was like 8 feet tall. Both them look at each other trying to figure out what to do.

"I can get on your shoulders and go for the window then I-"

Son they heard voice that were getting closer every sec. Smoke then started to panic only know one thing to do

"No time!" Smoke said as he grab sub-zero and use his "_smoke away"_ turning them into smoke. Soon they rise near window height and went inside, reappearing back into their normal state. Smoke let go sub-zero who quickly took off his mask and vomits. Smoke also felt like he was going to throw up but he let it slide. Smoke was about to asked is Sub-zero if he was o.k. but Sub-zero response was a fist to Smoke face. *hff* "next time *huf* warn me when your about to do that."

"Sorry, didn't have time to think."

"whatever." Said sub-zero as he put his mask back on. "I think my brother's body is over here." They head toward one of the bodies in the room. The smell f death wave heavily. Either of them doesn't want to be here, but they must in order to gain the original sub-zero honor back.

They finally reach Bi-han's body that look like it in a body bag. Sub-zero careful unzips the bag to reveal a burned, decade body. Sub-zero flinch slightly. Smoke just turns away.

"What did you want me to do again?"

Turn to look at him "I want you to use your smoke ablates to gather some information about Bi-Han death." Sub-zero said. ? Then he grabs Smoke hand and place on Bi-Han body.

"Don't you feel his body is still warm?"

Smoke just nodded

"Whatever kind of flame that did this it aren't from our world."

"o.k. I do it, but you must keep a look out." Smoke said.

Sub-zero nodded understanding the condition "right"

Smoke began to concentrate on gathering all smoke (or want left of it) in Bi-Han body. There wasn't much smoke left. He then gathers it around his hand. With he can see the memory of Bi-Han and may be see his killer. Smoke then stab his finger at the skull, lucky it didn't disintegrate.

Memory flash through Smoke mind seeing Bi-Han life flash before him. To the day he was kip napped to being on his first mission. Smoke also felt all Bi-Han emotion from his past events. The angry of his a rival tried to take what seem like a map. The sadness of seeing one of his friend dying in front of him. This was both amazing and overwhelming for Smoke but he tried to stay strong. In one memories he saw the first time Bi-Han and Kuai Liang meant him.

Smoke smiled that brought him back. He wishing those days was back.

"Hey Smoke did you got anything?" Sub-zero said in worry

"I'm trying. Wait! I think I got something."

"Please hurry." Sub-zero whisper

Smoke then started to feel pain in his chest. What the hell? A vision of a battle came to place in his mind. It look like a battle between ninja. Threw Bi-Han's eye he saw ninja who warn outfit that just like the Lin Kuei but only it yellow.

Both warrior seem equally mach. But it seem the yellow warrior have the upper hand. The fighting took place of a fire hell. The place for the damned. The neither realm.

"GET OVER HERE!" The yellow warrior yelled in a inhuman voice.

A Kuai knife stab Bi-han in the chest giving the yellow warrior a free hit uppercut was the greeting for Bi-Han.

Even Smoke felt that one.

Bi-han tried to stand but felt too dizzying he couldn't stand up straight.

"I can't believe the man I killed is about to kill me." Bi-Han whisper

The yellow warrior look like he was about to finish off Bi-Han.

"I have gain honor for my fallen clan. I will not kill you, Sub-zero." Yellow warrior said. Then a portal open appear and a man with white skin of snow, red tattoos.

"Scorpion, why haven't you finished him?"

"I have defeated him. There no need to kill him."

"But have you forgot about your clan and what he done to it?" The bold man said then show scorpion a vision. Neither Bi-Han nor Smoke can't tell what going on.

"NO!" they heard scorpion yelled

Bi-Han held his chest tried to figure out want he realize that the bold man must shown to Scorpion was false

"Wait that not me." Bi-Han breathe out trying to convince Scorpion that what he has seen was a lied.

But it was pointless.

Scorpion then grabs his mask and rip it off. Both Bi-Han and Smoke was shocked of what they saw. It was not face of a piss off man but a human skull under his mask. Suddenly the skull bust into flame. It was the last thing Bi-Han saw.


	6. The Great Escape

MK : The Great Escape

Scorpion then grabbed his mask to reveal a skull. Both Bi-Han and Smoke were shocked by what they saw. Suddenly the skull burst into flames. It was the last thing Bi-Han saw.

Sub-zero was still keeping a look out when he heard the guards yell when they saw there frozen friends.

"What the hell? Quick, tell the Grandmaster about this!" One of the guards said

"Shit." Sub-zero said if they tell grandmaster about it, It will be all over.

"Smoke we need to go." Sub-zero said and quickly headed toward smoke.

"Smoke come on." He tried to snap Smoke out of his trance-like state. He eyes were glowing bright white and they were blank as if there was nothing there.

"Smoke please snap out of it."

"Whose go there?"

Sub-zero turn around to see the guards had entered the cemetery. Sub-zero had feared this would happen. He could take them on but one might escape and tell the others.

What should I do? Sub-zero though

In the dark surrounded Smoke, he only felt coldness and it none like his friend sub-zero or his brother had ever made. No, it was like all negative energy surrounds him to a never ending void.

**Hey, how are you doing?**

Smoke looked around to see were had that voice came from. To see if there anyone or anything here in this dark void.

"Who's there?" He said to the voice. It sounded so familiar to, but not as well.

**My have you grown so much. You look so much older then before.**

Smoke was getting annoyed "show your self!"

**Nah, don't feel like it. But you look like you need some. And so does your friend.**

Then suddenly Smoke sensed Sub-zero's fear as the guards come toward them.

**Better hurry.**

Then a bright light blinded Smoke as it become brighter. He finally snapped out of the trace.

Smoke quickly grabbed Sub-zero who was about to ice ball the guards. Smoke used his smoke away move to once again turning into smoke and vapor.

"Hey where did they go?"

The Smoke traveled back to the dorms before Sub-zero and Smoke land hard on the ground.

Sub-zero quickly got up to see where he was. He looked around then saw smoke on the ground unconscious.

"Hang in there Smoke."

Back at sub-zero room

Smoke was still unconscious which worry Sub-zero. He could take the infirmary but ever since the Lin Kuai is on high alert he afraid they will get caught.

"Damn it! I should have known this would happen. This is my all fault." Sub-zero said with shame and guilt.

"Don't be, Sub-zero."

Sub-zero turned around to see Smoke struggling to get out of bed.

"Smoke you should rest." Sub-zero said, afraid of smoke getting more hurt.

"I'm fine but we need to escape now."

Sub-zero was a little confused about what Smoke said

"What are you talking about? We are safe from the guard."

Smoke just shocked his head.

"Not for long. The guards are probably told the Grandmaster about the incident at the cemetery. He will surely send out his men after us, remember you froze that man at the gate and the only Lin kuai warrior who have the power of ice is you and Bi-Han." Smoke pointed out.

And he was right it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Smoke I know you are right, but you are in no condition to leave."

"I can mangen."

Sub-zero was still worry about his friend not knowing what to do. If they stay here they were more likely to get caught. If they leave Smoke might get more hurt then is or may worse he might die. Sub-zero had few choices.

"Smoke, are you sure you can walk?"

"I'm well a enough to do that" Smoke joked "but I probably won't be able to use my power for a while

Sub-zero nodded, He went to the closet to grab their bags.

Smoke grabbed some medicine out from the bag to help with his headache and his aching body. "That much better."

"I know away down mountain path that is less dangerous and no one knows about." Sub-zero said

"I hope you're right."

Outside their room they pay there finally respect to Bi-Han.

"Brother, I will revenge you death, Even if it took my life to do it." Kuai Liang swore

Smoke also pays his respects. "Rest in peace Bi-Han." He whisper

They both head toward the kitchen, where the secret passage was hidden.

"The kitchen?" Smoke said in confession

Sub-zero just rolls his eyes and sigh "Tomas, Do you know how many times had my brother have try to escape?"

Smoke thought about it Bi-Han always tried to escape from the Lin Kuei temple. Sometimes with Kuai Lang, but most of the time it was by himself.

Smoke only knows Bi-Han had escaped 5 times.

"5, if I recalled"

"Well actually it was more then 10 times."

Smoke was shunned that Bi-Han tried escape 10 time. Smoke was more amazed that Bi-Han wasn't killed earlier. Everyone knows that escape from the Lin Kuei was unforgettable and lend to your death.

"There was one escape plan that was almost successful. Unfortunately it was a fail but the path he use was never found. Sub-zero said

Smoke was still confessed "path?"

Sub-zero just rolled his eye again. He walked toward the ice box and pushes it away from the wall to reveal a small hole. It looks like only a child can fit.

"Uh, Sub-zero I think you need glasses because their no way in hell we can fit in there." Smoke pointed out

"Unless you use your "smoke away" to get us out"

Smoke wasn't sure if he should. Hell, he does know if he can do it. He still felt weak from the whole Bi-Han's memory thing. Even now Bi-Han's memory still flashed in his mind. He felt like he was will go insane if this keep up.

"I-I don't-"

Soon the alerted sound it off. Lights started to flashed all around the temple

"Shit" Smoke muttered

"Smoke, we need to go."

As must as he hate to Smoke didn't see much of a chose. He quickly grab Sub-Zero, soon both was turn into Smoke and vapor, Sparing into the dark deep hole.

"Grandmaster! We have searched the entire temple; there is no word where they went."

"Damn it!" Grandmaster shouted in outrage. Knowing it was Tundra who intruded the cemetery

"That little brat is more trouble then he worth. His emotions getting in the way, Blinding him of the ways of the Lin Kaui."

The commander nodded "gather a team and go search for him." The Grandmaster commanded

The commander nodded "yes sir, we just got report that Smoke is also with him."

Even the Grandmaster was surprised with this news. My ultimate weapon is gone? "Find Smoke and bring him back alive."

"Yes sir, How about Tundra?"

"Dead or alive, It doesn't matter just get Smoke back alive."

The commander was a little confessed knowing that both Smoke and Tundra are power and only wants to bring one back alive? Is really hard to believe, but he know that he shouldn't question the grandmaster.

"You're dismissed."

The commander nodded the vanished into thin air.

The Grandmaster then head toward the charmers where Cyrax is preparing the cyborg project.

"Cyrax, Is the project complete?"

"Almost, all I need is making sure there no flaws or bugs in the system." Cyrax as he put in a code.

"Good, you might have Third person joining you.

"What?" Cyrax said confused

"Tundra has seemed to escape."

Cyrax eyes widen in shocked. Why would he escape unless he found out about the cyborg project? Then he realizes something.

"Did Smoke lifted with him?"

"How did you know?" the Grandmaster asked

"It was a hunch. I mean Tomas always with Tundra and Sub-zero."

Grandmaster rubbed his chin "I guess your right."

"Grandmaster, if you don't mind me asking what will you do with smoke?"

The Grandmaster thought then he turn away started to walk out. "I have something special plan for him." He said as he left

Cyrax knew that doesn't sound good. He was left there to wonder what the Grandmaster meant.

"That old fool doesn't know what he dealing with."

A voice was heard threw the room, Cyrax turn around to see Sektor standing against the wall with his eyes closed.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Whole time. I used my camouflage devise." Sektor said as he pointed to the small devise on his wrist.

"figure." Cyrax whispered "what did you meant earlier? About the Grandmaster."

Sektor the open his eyes "the Grandmaster "Ultimate weapon" had gone with Tundra."

At first Cyrax was confused, what he means the ultimate weapon had gone with Tundra. Then it hit him.

"Smoke? Smoke is the weapon the Grandmaster been talking about?"

"Yes, I shouldn't be telling you this but… I have a bad feeling about this." Sektor said sweat from even the sound of his name.

"Sektor, you can be serious I mean I know Smoke is powerful and one of our top warrior in are clan. But I don't think he that dangerous then rest of us."

Sektor just shook his head "You don't understand, Cyrax. Smoke might seem harmless as us, but him nothing likes us."

Cyrax just laugh "Just like Bi-Han, but he isn't now." Cyrax said started to get back to his work.

"Sektor maybe you are little maybe you are little jealousy is getting to your head."

"Fine! Don't listen, but when that "thing" attack don't coming crying to me." Sektor lifted the room in frustration. How would he know what is harmless?

Cyrax was lifted to continue his worked with now some peace and quiet. But he was a little curious about what Sektor had said so he head toward the computer to check Smoke records and stats to see what the big fuss about. He noticed that Smoke been only on 8 mission the whole time he have been with the Lin Kuei. Not only that there really not much info about Smoke. Which was strange because older a warrior gets more stats or information to see who is the best or dangerous. But Smoke was a strange case because he barely has anything on it.

"I wonder what it means." Cyrax whisper


	7. To Outworld

Mk: escape to Outworld

At the bottom of the mountain where a small forest was vapor of smoke started to sizzle out of the small cave, rushing out like a tornado. As the winds dies down, two figures lay there on the ground.

Sub-zero immediate got up but doing so cause him to get a major headache. Once again he vomits on to the ground. As his dizzy spell started to pass he quickly looked few feet were Smoke is. Smoke was on the ground on his hands and knees. He was shaking uncontrollably. Sub-zero quickly headed toward him.

Why can't I move? Smoke thought. His body wouldn't respond

"Smoke, Are you all-"Sub-zero said be for he was cut off when something grabbed him by neck and choked the air out of him. Soon he was slammed into the nearest tree.

Smoke didn't notice it yet, as he still tried to figure out what was wrong with his body. He felt like all of his power wore going hey wire.

_**Calm down little one**. _The voice

_You again?_

**Better calm yourself bef_ore you kill your friend. And I wouldn't think that you would want that to happen._**

At first Smoke didn't know what the voice was talking about, but then he turn towards were sub-zero choking against the tree. His face was turning blue.

"S-Stop!" Smoke command the invisible hand and then it vanish. Smoke then ran towards him to see if he was o.k.

"Kuai Liang! Are you ok?"

"I be just*akk* fine." He coughs out "What was that?"

"Yea, Smoke what was that?"

They both look up to see where that voice came from. They saw horde of Lin kuei warrior and with them was the Grandmaster.

A Small army of Lin kuei warrior surrounded Smoke and Sub-zero. This was the first time the Grandmaster outside of his chambers. Meaning that this was more serious then they thought.

"It a shame that you two fine warrior would do this. Tundra, what would your brother said?"

He would say go screw yourself! We know what you're planning to do with the warrior!" sub-zero said enrage

Grandmaster lifted his eyebrows

"Oh so you knew. I was going to tell you all about are little project but then you have to spoil the surprised."

Sub-zero couldn't believe it that Grandmaster could sure thing to them, the Lin kuei that serve there life to him.

"How could you betray us like this? Turning us into cyborgs , giving us no free will."

"And this is why I wanted cyborg project! Warrior like you is weak minded. Emotions that get in way, if you have none of that you be a prefect warrior."

Grandmaster then turn toward the commander "remember capture Smoke." He whisper

"yes, master." The commander toward to his warriors

"Attack!"

Then the nearest warrior attack Smoke. Hitting him hard in the gut. It was so hard that he cough up blood. Never had he felt sure pain.

"Tackle him down!"

Three more warriors then started to tackle smoke down as he couldn't move a muscle.

"Smoke!" Sub-zero yelled seeing his friend is in trouble. As ran toward them a small group of Lin kuei warrior blocked his way. One them knee kick him in the face. Cause him to double over. Seeing the other was to about to attack Sub-zero quickly made an ice ball, freezing one of warrior. Them he ice slice toward the frozen warrior causing him to be unfreeze but also causing him to fall. Sub-zero saw his chance, /he quickly make a bed of ice spikes. So when the fallen warrior land he was impaled by the spikes.

"One down one to go."

Sub-zero looked at the other warrior. The warrior looks young. Sub-zero can tell this was his first mission. An inexperience warrior like him can't hope to defeat someone like Sub-zero. Much to Sub-zero dislike he have no choice but to put a end to this young warrior life, There was a few reason why. One he could be a threat later on, better to be safe then sorry. And two, Sub-zero considering this is saving the young warrior from a horrible fate. Even Sub-zero think that he rather die a human then an emotionless cyborg.

"Sorry."

Sub-zero said he ice slide toward the young warrior. It was so fast that the young warrior didn't saw it coming as Sub-zero lodged his hand into his stomach freezing his liver. Then he crushes it before he gave him a brutal headbutt breaking his skull. Insisting the young warrior dies. Sub-zero had to turn away from the body couldn't bare to look at it.

*hpm* I should have know a young warrior like him would be useless."

Sub-zero turn toward the Grandmaster

"O-well I guess I have to take care of you."

Then the Grandmaster's hand turn into panther paw. The next thing Sub-zero knew he was slashed by his former Grandmaster.

"Boy, do you know why I'm Grandmaster?"

Sub-zero just looked up didn't even brother to answer

"It because I'm the must powerful warrior here."

"heh, yeah but you got your ass kick by some out world guy." Sub-zero stated

The next thing he knew the Grandmaster turn. Himself into a huge panther. Sub-zero then brace himself.

"Shit."

Mean while

Smoke was now under chained, seeing his friend fighting while he did nothing made him useless.

_Sub-zero I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._

_**Don't be.**_

_Damn it! Not you again. Why won't you leave me alone?_ Smoke thought now enrage by the voice had appeared again.

_***hpm* you know you were nicer when you were young. But seeing you trouble does remind of you.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**I help you but you have to make a deal with me.**_

_What kind of deal are you talking about?_

_**Don't worry, it not like I want your soul or anything. All I want is you to trust me.**_

As Smoke began to decide what to do. He soon sees that Sub-zero won't last long, The Grandmaster was powerful foe. His power surpass all warrior from the Lin kuei defeating Sub-zero would as be easy as stomping legless bug.

Smoke saw that his friend was on his last legs. He wouldn't last long if this keep up.

_Fine, I trust you_

_**Good, now this might sting a bit.**_

_What?_

Soon agony pain came over Smoke's body. He could nothing but scream, one of the warrior who was holding Smoke down early Smashed Smoke face down into the ground so his screams was muffled.

"That should shut him up." Said one of the warrior

He didn't noticed a small Smoke cloud started together around them.

"hey where did all this fog come from?" the second said as the small fog in golfed them

Sub-zero was on barely able to stand as body was badly cut and bruised. He dare not move a inch as he didn't want to make the injury worse. He started at the Grandmaster who was just dusting himself off. Sub-zero was shocked that he didn't lay a scratch on him.

"You know what? I change mind about you being a Cyborg." The Grandmaster said while studying his hand then a sick grin formed on his face.

"I decide to bring back your body so broken that you be begging to be a cyborg."

"I rather die then to become a cyborg." Sub-zero spat out

"That could be arrange."

Then for a instant the Grandmaster vanish then reappear in front Sub-zero, he grab his face slam his back against a wall. Sub-zero struggled to get lose.

"Now die!"

Sub-zero closes his eye to much of his dislike as he consider to be coward, But at this point he didn't care. He didn't to die not like this, he came so far. Soon he felt blood slatted on his face. He thought the impact was so great that he couldn't feel anything. Then he opens his eye thinking he was about to meet his marker, but what he did saw shocked him. That blood that was on Sub-zero was not his own but the Grandmaster.

A bloody hand was sticking out chest that stab from his back.

"What?" The Grandmaster choked out. He turned to see who stabbed him and saw Smoke.

"How dare you?"

Smoke didn't say anything. He didn't even look up at him. He quickly took out his hand then slam him to the rocky mountain.

Sub-zero was surprise that Smoke was that strong. He was still shocked how take down five." Lin Kuei warrior" sub-zero looked over where he saw the fog cloud covering the area that Smoke was once at. As it stated to dispatch he saw bodies of the Lin kuei warrior who hailed him were tored to limb to limb.

That would explain where the blood came from on Smoke body.

"Smoke?" sub-zero said

Smoke didn't listen as he teleport where the Grandmaster where the Grandmaster is. Smoke then grab the Grandmaster by his neck, this time he got gleams of his eyes. They were blood red as if he were a demon. For the first time if his life he was afraid. If weren't for his mask Smoke would have definitely seen it, which there was no point because Smoke can definitely sense it. Smoke want to savior the moment before he rip the Grandmaster to piece.

_**Hey dumdass! I told not to kill him! **_

The voice screamed. It was so loud that Smoke winced in pain.

**He deserved to die! **He growled

"_**Yea,yea,yea. So does a bunch bad people. See that necklet he wearing."**_

Smoke looked at the Grandmaster's neck and saw a blue crystal that have a weird symbol on it.

_**Hurry up and grad it.**_

Smoke did what he was told and quickly grabs the crystal. Then threw him away like a toy.

_**Now get your cryomacer friend.**_

_What?_

The voice just ignored him then change Smoke into vapor. The vapor grab Sub-zero and they teleported away.

A few miles away from the Lin kuei, Sub-zero and Smoke rest, trying together there thought of what just happen.

"Smoke, how in the hell were you able to defeat the Grandmaster?"

Smoke didn't answer; he was still amazed that he was capable of doing that. He was also afraid that he couldn't remember half the things he did. All he remembers was agonies pain, and then the next thing he knew was he choking the life of the Grandmaster. If he could do that to the Grandmaster, he don't want image what could do to Sub-zero.

"Don't worries I make sure you won't hurt him". The voice said, "You trust me don't you?"

"Yes." Smoke said out loud that he forgot that Sub-zero was next to him who had noticed

"Who are you taking to?"

_Can I tell him?_ Smoke asked the voice

_**I don't care just, hurry up. Your former Grandmaster will probably going to send another group to try to captured you again.**_

Smoke just sighs. The Grandmaster was always suburb of losing.

"I'm waiting." Sub-zero said impliedly Smoke almost forgot about him.

"I-I don't know what to say." Smoke wasn't sure if he should tell Sub-zero, He could think he have gone crazy.

"Well… lately I have been hearing a voice in my mind."

"You have been hearing a voice? When did this started?" sub-zero asked

"After the whole Bi-Han memory innocent." Smoke said. See his friend become sad that he blamed himself for getting Smoke into this missed

"Hey ,It not your fault."

"Sure feel like it."

Sure feel like it.

_**Sorry to interrupt your lame soap opera to bring you to tell you to. HURRY UP!**_

"shh, can't you be ant louder?"

_**Yes. What to see me try?**_

_No_

_**Good, Do you still have the necklet?**_

Smoke reached into his packet and took out the blue crystal.

"What that?" Sub-zero asked

"I don't know."

_**That crystal you have is your ticket out here."**_ The voice said

_**Give to your ice friend. His powers will active it.**_

"What did that little voice say?" Sub-zero asked as he still looks a crystal

"It said that you need to use your ice power to active or something."

Smoke had him the crystal that was now glowing in Sub-zero hand.

"Are you sure that we should trust that little voice of yours?"

"Well, it is the only thing we got. We got nothing else to lose, were dead to Lin Kuei anyway."

Sub-zero just shrugged. Then he began to concentrate, force his energy on the crystal. soon a blue beam shout out of it to create a portal

_**In you go now.**_ The voice said as they enter the portal


	8. Green ninjas

Mk: Green ninjas

After Sub-zero and Smoke crossed the realms, they came to rest upon what seems to be a beach, where they see bodies impaled and dried up blood

"Where in the Netherealm are we?"

**_"Outworld."_** _'_Sub-zero was a little surprised upon hearing this voice.'

"Outworld?" Sub-zero asked

"Wait, you can hear the voice too?"

"Yea, I guess so."

**_The reason why you can hear me, Sub-zero is because when you guys crossed the realm my essence and power increased._**

"That makes sense I guess." Sub-zero said. Smoke nodded in agreement. "Whyare we in Outworld?"

**_You two seek answers, Sub-zero you want to know what happen to you brother and Smoke you want to find out about your past, right?_**

Both nodded.

**_Well you have to start from somewhere. The Mortal Kombat tournament will be here. I suggest that you two should join._**

Sub-zero didn't like the sound that. "Hold on, all I want to know who killed my brother. Not join the same tournament that ended his life," Sub-zero said.

**_I think about it, maybe that same person how killed your brother will be there._**

Sub-zero folded his arm, not sure if should trust this sudden decision What can he lose?

"Fine we go to this tournament."

**_Good, I'll be gone for a little while. Even though I feel strong I still feel a little weak. So you two can figure out something. _**The voice said as it presence was about to fade away.

"Hey, what is your name? We can't keep calling you the voice," Smoke asked.

**_Well, I guess you have the right to know. It is Juki._**

_Juki? Why does that name remind me of someone? _

**_See ya._**

Like that Juki vanish.

"Is she gone?"

"Ya, wait. "She?"" Smoke asked.

"Well…I don't know. Juki sounds like a girl name." Sub-zero shrugged. "Whatever." Smoke looked out to ocean. It was dark blue and it smell of seawater and had the smell of blood due to the dead bodies around it

"I think we should split up."

Smoke was brought back to reality by Sub-zero words.

"What?"

"I said we should split up, who knows how long before fellow Lin Kuei warriors will find us. At least we should cover more ground."

Smoke didn't like the idea of splitting up. Who knows what was out there? But Smoke just nodded instead of protesting

"We should meet back here in two hour, got it?" Smoke nodded again. "Be steathful as the night."

"And deadly as the dawn," Smoke replied, finishing the Lin Kuei oath.

He saw Sub-zero walked away then he walked in the other direction. Headed towards Elder Gods know where.

A green forest green as grass, but blood fills the air.

Smoke had founds himself at the living forest were the trees have faces. He was shocked how they move and even more when he saw one of them eating people.

Note to self: stay away from the trees.

Smoke continues to walk but unknown to him a figure was watching him from above. She was assassin to her king that she must protect. She wears a green outfit that makes her blends in with the forest. Her name is Jade.

This man does not appear to be from our world, Jade wonder. As much as she doesn't want to she has no choice but to kill him. Jade got ready her staff then she look back to see Smoke had vanished.

"Where is he?" Jade whispered.

She jumped down from the tree look and look at her surrounding.

"I can't sense him."

As she tried to concentrate, but she felt something hit her on the back. The force was so hard she fell on her stomach

"What the?"

Jade rolled over on her back looked around to see who attack her. She found nothing. Bewildered she quickly tries to get up, but found that she could not. It felt like some weight was pressed on chest. Not enough to crush her, but enough to pin her down.

Soon smoke began together around her then above her chest. It then it revealed the man that she saw earlier

"Damn, I thought my invisibility would last longer." He said to himself then he turn to Jade. "Who are you?"

Jade didn't response; she quickly took out one of her boomerangs and stabbed it into Smoke's leg, forcing him to get off her. Jade quickly got up and in her fighting stance.

"Hey! I just asked you a question. Didn't have to be like that." Smoke grunted as he tried to get the boomerang out of his leg.

"Who are you?! Are you with Scorpion or Noob Saibot?"

"Who?"

"Got my answer."

Jade pulled out her staff.

"Fight!"

Sub-zero walked like what seem to be an hour in the soul charmer. He saw two figures in front of him. One was wearing a green outfit while the other had red both were wearing mask.

"Looks like they haven't notices me yet. I should hide."

As Sub-zero hid he heard the two's conversations.

"Ermac, Shao Khan wants me to tell you that next Mortal Kombat tournament will begin tomorrow."

"We know that. Shao Khan told us regenerate his soul. We feel weak after we fought Lin Kang."

"At least you were in the tournament. I was a signed to assassinate Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, but got interrupted by that lighten god Raiden," The Green one hissed.

Raiden? The lighting god Raiden? What is he doing here?

"We think your were just weak after your fight with Goro. We swear that being the prince of his own kind can get into his head."

Reptile sighed. "I just thankful that blue warrior from Earthrealm saved me. If he was still alive I would have thanked him."

Blue warrior? Bi-Han. Sub-zero had enough now confronting the two warriors.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Reptile shouts, then he looked in shock when they saw Sub-zero.

"Sub-zero?!" they said in union.

Sub-zero pause when he heard his name. They must know my brother.

"I'm not the Sub-zero you speak of. That was my brother I'm here to only find out what happen to him."

Ermac and Reptile look at each other not sure if they should tell him. Then finally Reptile spoke up, "He was killed by a man who wore yellow."

"Man who wore yellow?"

"His name was Scorpion we believe," Ermac said.

"Scorpion." Now Sub-zero knows who his brother killer is, now he can face his killer!

"Hey, you three!"

Sub-Zero turn around to see a woman with a ponytail and next to her was big muscular black man.

"Great, Sonya Blade escaped. Stupid Sheeva," Reptile breathed under his breath.

Sonya and Jax were also shocked when they saw Sub-Zero. "Sub-zero?! But we thought that you were dead?" Sonya said

"Didn't we just go through that?" Ermac asked Reptile, who nodded.

"The Sub-zero you met was my brother. I have no business with you since I got what I need." Sub-zero then turned around to Ermac and Reptile. "Thank you."

"Does that mean you are with them?" Jax asked.

Sub-zero just looked at them didn't even bother to answer his question.

"I guess that mean yes." Sonya said as she started to run toward him then jump into the air

"Sonya, wait!"

Sub-zero quickly made an ice clone where he was then move out way. When Sonya hit the ice clone, she was froze.

"Sonya!" Jax ran toward her.

"What did you did to her?"

"I froze her. She had a big mouth." Sub-zero said coldly

Jax growled ran toward him. But soon floated into the air by some green energy. Sub-zero turn behind him to see who was making Jax float. He saw Ermac was doing it.

"We also think you have a big mouth too."

With that Ermac slowly squeeze his hands, by doing that Jax screamed in agony. He felt like his arms were being crushed. Then Ermac gripped his hand causing Jax arms to bust. Jax fell to ground split into unconscious sometime Sonya unfroze.'Jax fell to the ground unconscious during the time Sonya unfroze.

"Jax!" Sonya ran to him.

"We suggest "we" leave." Ermac said Reptile nodded in agreement.

"Blue war- we mean Sub-zero are you coming?"

Sub-zero looked back at Sonya and Jax. Sonya was trying close wounds and stops the bleeding of Jax's lost arms.

"I guess. I'm not wanted anyway."

Ermac nodded and pull out a red crystal with the same symbols like the one Sub-zero had. Red beams shout out of it to create a portal.

Both Jade and Smoke breath heavily, as they were getting nowhere as they were both an equal match. Jade had never faced an opponent who was as strong as her. If he wasn't her enemy they could be a great team.

"Time to end this."

Jade looked up saw Smoke was gone

"Where he gone to?" Jade said before felting something hard hit her in the stomach then Smoke grabs her to deliver a German suplex which slams her head hard on the ground. She could felt her skull and neck breaking. She tried to get up but then Smoke kicked her in the face.

"Stay down." Smoke warned Jade. Jade didn't listen as she was trying to ignore the pain.

"I told you to stay down. If you continue to fight I will have no choice but to kill you."

Jade eye widened.

He wasn't trying to kill me? But why?

"Jade!"

Smoke looked behind Jade while she turns around to see Kitana and Mileena run toward her. Kitana kneeled down to Jade's side while Mileena pull out her sai.

"Mileena wait it wouldn't be a fair fight," Jade said.

Mileena looked at Jade as if she gone crazy.

"Are you crazy?! It is better to attack him now! It is one least Earthrealmer my father has to face."

"Father?!"

Mileena, Kitana, and Jade look at Smoke. Mileena and Kitana gave him the evil eye while Jade looked like she was struggling to breath.

"Kitana take care of Jade, He's mine!"

Kitana nodded and started to heal Jade.

Mileena nodded back at look at Smoke

"Let us dance!"

*FIGHT*

Mileena rolled under him causing Smoke to trip; he was surprised that she was able to do something like that. Mileena then shot out her sai at Smoke.

She was faster then that other girl.

Mileena then jumped into the air and as she did that a small, pink portal open up when she was to about to land. She enters it and appears from above Smoke. For her final act she grab Smoke and rapidly stab him in his torso with her sais then knee kicked him in the face. Smoke landed a few feet away from Mileena, as she was about finish him.

Earlier somewhere in the living forest.

Ermac, Reptile, and Sub-zero are walking farther in the forest Sub-zero flinched at first seeing the trees have faces that can move. Ermac and Reptile didn't see to mind. Sub-zero turned to face them.

"Why are you guys still following me?"

"I got nothing better to do." Reptile shrugged

"We don't trust you still even though you have no grudge against our Master. We can't take any chance," Ermac said

"Oh, that too." Reptile added.

"Like I said I'm only here to revenge my brother once I defeat Scorpion I'll leave the tournament."

"You don't care about your realm?" Reptile asked.

"Juki said that there are Kombants who are defending Earthrealm, but if it does come down to Smoke or me. We will fight your Master."

Sub-zero then realized he said Juki's name. He looked at Ermac and Reptile who eyes were widen when they heard Juki's name.

"Juki? Did you say Juki?"

"Yes, why you heard of her?'

Ermac pull out his red crystal "This was give to us by the voice name Juki. After we were created she told us to never to tell our Master."

Sub-zero examined the crystal that glow in Ermac's hand.

"She also gave Reptile one but he keeps messing with it." Ermac said as he pulls out a dark green crystal. "We took it from him."

"Hey! Give that back!"

As Reptile tries to get his crystal back while Ermac kept it from his reach. Sub-zero thought of what he just heard.

"Juki, what are you?"


	9. Fire, Shadow, Jade

Mk:Fire,Shadow,and jade

Sub-Zero was still thinking what should do. That he realizes it have been two hours! Smoke should be back at the beach as he was about to return to beach when he heard someone.

"Jade!"

_The Yelling must be here_. Sub-zero thought as he decides to go check it out.

As Sub-zero ran toward the yell, Ermac and reptile noticed that sub-zero running away so they followed him. Sub-zero kept running until he ran to the edge of the hill he looked down to see Smoke fighting a pink warrior while the blue one helped the green one. Sub-Zero can guess that Smoke was fighting green warrior earlier. He then turn see Reptile and Ermac had finally caught up.

"Hey! Do you know who those warriors are?" sub-zero asked

Ermac then looked down the hill "the pink warrior that fighting is Mileena and the blue warrior is Kitana. They are sister and the princesses of Outworld."

"So they Shoa Khan's Daughters?"

"Yes."

"How about the green one?"

"That Jade, she an assassin like me." Reptile said

"I need your guys help." Sub-zero asked as much that he hate two because it make him feel helpless

"We can't fight master assassins."

"You don't need to. Can you do anything to stop Mileena from attacking?"

Ermac thought "We can put her to sleep, but that all we can do."

"That all I need."

Smoke was on the ground grabbing his side as few of his ribs are broken. Smoke looked up to see Mileena was a few feet away from him ready her sai and about to make the finishing blow

"Before I kill you I like to say you're a very honorable warrior and thank you spearing my friend life." Mileena whisper. Smoke was able to heard and was a little surprised about what she said

Kitana continue to heal Jade (which was almost done) she didn't want to see the grey warrior to die which would be first because she a lot of comrade die and bother.

Why do I have feeling toward him?

Mileena then started to feel dizzy first she just simple ignored it then became to much for her that cause her be knock out

"Mileena!" Kitana said Jade eye widen of what just happen

"What did you do to her?" Kitana yelled while ready her fans

"Don't look at me."

"LAIR!"

Kitana ready to attack but she got frozen in her place

"What the-" Smoke said in disbelief then saw sub-zero ice slide toward them.

"Smoke, are you alright?" Sub-zero said

"Yea, peachy." Smoke hissed though his mask as he tried get up but causes the pain in his ribs to increase. Sub-zero offender his hand and help Smoke up. At the same time Kitana unfroze

"Halt! Who are you?" Kitana looked at Sub-zero blushed though her mask do to her humiliation.

Sub-zero look at Smoke

"I got her."

"Don't kill her." Smoke whispered

"I'm not planning on it." Then look at Kitana "I be your opponent."

"Don't get to cocky since you froze me! You will learn respect!"

*FIGHT!*

Kitana dash toward Sub-zero at full speed Sub-zero quickly made a ice clone of himself which froze her on the spot. Sub-zero then ice slide toward her then use twin palms.

Kitana now outrage. She throws her twins fans at him. Sub-zero holds his chest now bleeding from the fans. While Sub-zero holding his wound. Kitana fly toward with multiple kick at sub-zero chest then she roll under him just like Mileena did to Smoke. Sub-zero got up quickly and ice beam her then ran up to her then delivered an uppercut.

Kitana was knocked out due to the impact.

"I don't think she be getting up soon."

Smoke looked out cold Kitana and Mileena. Then to Jade who was walking toward Kitana then pick her up over her shoulder then went to Mileena and pick her up with other arm. Both Smoke and Sub-zero was surprised that still have strength to walk let alone can pick up her friends. Jade gave one finally look at them before she teleporting away.

Sub-zero then turn his attendance toward Smoke who was still grabbing his sides. Sub-zero then saw Ermac and reptile walking toward them

"I'm impressed that you handled yourself with Kitana, she is hard to beat." Reptile said

"Sub-zero, who are they?" Smoke asked

"There assassins for Shoa Khan, there keeping an eye on us."

Sub-Zero then turn toward Ermac

"Where do you think they have gone?"

"Probably back at the palace."

"And that where we heading."

(Shoa Khan Palace)

Shoa Khan was in his throne room with his subroutines. Mileena, Kitana and Jade bowed in front of him. Next to him on the left were Tanya and Frost. Scarlet was behind them but was chained to the wall. On his right was Shang Tsung and Quan chi with his subroutines Scorpion and Noob Sailbot.

"So tell me what happen?" Shoa Khan finally spoke with a hit of anger in his voice

Kitana,Mileena, and Jade Shudder from his voice. Jade finally spoke "I came across a Lin Kuai warrior."

Scorpion growled to himself from the word Lin kuai. Noob was half confessed and half annoyed. Quan Chi narrow his eyes but everyone else seem to did nothing.

"Lin Kuai? I thought I told them if they don't interfere I would spread there clan."

"It might be rouge." Quan Chi said

"There were two of them father." Kitana said

"Yes, I believe one was name Smoke and the other was Sub-zero." Jade said

Both Scorpion and Noob eye widen by Sub-zero name. Quan Chi looked at them with slight annoyed

"I see they must be powerful warriors and a threat to my plan to take over Earthrealm." Shoa Khan turns toward Quan chi and his subroutines. "Scorpion, Noob sailbot go with Jade and find are new guess." Scorpion and Noob nodded

"Tanya unchains Scarlet. Kitana, Mileena you will get her ready for tomorrow, Understand that this will be your punishment for failing to kill the intruders." Shao Khan growled. Kitana and Mileena didn't even look up as they felt ashamed

"Everyone get ready for tomorrow I want no failed this time!" Shao Khan gave a sharp glare Shang tsung who fail the last tournament. Soon Shao Khan got up from his throne left the room. Give a sign everyone can move to do there task. Tanya unlocks Scarlet who was unaware, once she was unlocked Scarlet then collapse onto the floor. Tanya then drags her toward Mileena who then put Scarlet over her shoulder

"She your problem now." Tanya giggled so did Frost as they lefted the room

"I hate those two." Mileena said

"Let get her ready for tomorrow." Kitana then look at Jade

"Jade will you be o.k. with those two?"

Jade gave a Quick glare towards Scorpion and Noob who was talking to Quan Chi.

"Yea, I handled worse "Jade remembers the time she had to work with Sheeva and Baraka and there weren't the most civilize people she knows. Tanya was worse because she left her to die or one there mission. She never forgives Tanya for that.

"Just be careful." Kitana whisper as they walked off.

Jade watch as they walked off. Then she turn around and but into Scorpion and Noob

"Oh, sorry." Jade whisper "Do you guys know how to teleport?"

Scorpion folds his arm "Yes." He hissed at Jade as if she just insults him. Noob just nodded but he too is annoyed

"Good. Meet me outside the gate. I need to get me some new clothes."

Jade had forgotten about her ripped clothes from battle earlier.

"Fine, just hurry up." Scorpion growled before teleporting away. Jade looked at Noob who just nodded teleport away too.

_Note to self don't piss off Scorpion._

Jade said to herself as she head toward her room which she share with Kitana and Mileena, even though she not part of royalty. It was Kitana request that Jade stay with her and her sister. As Jade went in someone yelled at her

"CLOSED THE DAMN DOOR!" Mileena yelled. Jade saw Mileena covered her face with some cloth

"Sorry Mileena, forgot to knock."

Mileena put down the cloth to reveal her Tarkatan teth, one of the many flaws that Mileena has. Jade wasn't fazed by it since she got used to it. Jade look where Kitana and Scarlet is who was already dress in a red outfit like the rest of them. Kitana was behind Scarlet brushing her hair, Scarlet doesn't seem to mind. Jade quickly went her closet grab her clothes put them on as fast as could then she put on her mask.

"See ya!" Jade teleported out the room

Scorpion waited outside the gate, he folder his arm tapped his foot impatiently. While Noob was sitting and making Small portal out boredom.

"Where the hell is she?" Scorpion finally shouted

"She is getting dress." Noob said didn't even bother to look up at him. Scorpion growled at Noob's comment

"She better be here in 10 sec or I'll"

"You do what?'

Scorpion turns to see Jade who gave him the evil look.

"Nevermind, tell us where you first saw the Lin Kuei warriors. Noob said tried to change subject and tried calm Scorpion down. The last thing they need is whole place burning down.

"At the living forest."

"Then you lend the way." Noob said as they teleported to the living forest.

"Where the hell are we?" Sub-zero yelled at Reptile whose eyes widen by the blue warrior out burst. "You said you need a place to hide."

"Not this elder god for sake place!"

"But what wrong with the flesh pits?"

"Well I don't know the fact that there mutant's monster here!" Sub-zero pointed at some of mutant who eating a dead body.

"Don't worry about them as long as you with us."

"Yea right, put my life in your hands. And aren't you on Shao Khan Side? I mean far as I know you and Ermac are our enemy."

Reptile nodded "you have a point. But Shao Khan didn't give me a order to kill you guys. And beside you said that your business is with Scorpion not are master so technally were not enemy."

Everyone eyes widen in shook of what Reptile just said.

"What, We Saurian aren't as dumb as we look." Reptile stated proudly

"What saurian? All we know you're the last of you kind. " Ermac pointed out

"Until I find a Female mate we will be but are race in all it glory and take back outworld, are homelands."

"So you against Shao khan?" Smoke asked

"Until I get my race back I will stay loyal to him."

Sub-zero sigh "And how you going to get your race back?"

"There were rumors saying that there might be a Female saurian." Reptile said with glee

"How about you?" Smoke asked the red ninja

"We serve shao Khan that why we were created."

"Great we have allie in a ½."

"We are not you allies" Ermac pointed out

"If you were are enemy you would have killed us all ready." Sub-zero said

"Like reptile said Shao Khan didn't give us the order to kill beside we trust Reptile."

"Really?" Reptile said with gleam in his eyes

"No." ermac said which brought Reptile hope down. As Ermac and Reptile agrue Sub-zero mentally slap his head while Smoke began to wonder about Juki. He hasn't heard from for 3 hours now.

"Juki where are you?"

_Jade, Noob, and Scorpion where at the place where Jade first met Smoke._

"So where could they have gone to?" Noob asked

"They were heading toward the flesh pits. And Ermac and reptile are with them." Jade said as she senses their presence.

"Don't they work with Shao Khan?" Scorpion spoke for the first time they got there

"Yes. I going to see what are they doing once we find the intruder." Just then Jade heard a small scream

"Did you hear that?"

Scorpion and Noob shook there heads. Jade heard the scream again. This time she decides to investigate the noise and run toward the source. "Hey!" Scorpion called out and ran after her so did Noob. Jade follow the source until she on the edge of the hill to see down the bottom a small group of Tarkatans surrounding a small child. Jade didn't tolerate them ganging up on a small child.

Jade jumped down and spring into action.

"What are you doing out here little girl?" the middle Tarkatan hissed though his teethes. The child didn't answer as she was griping the bag very tightly

"Maybe if I take your bag maybe you will start talking." Tarkatan on the left grabbed her and slam here to a tree. Tarkatans laughed at her struggled to get up. One of the Tarkatan with the bag try to see what inside of it but then notice a shadow above him before Jade slam down on him.

The other two tarkatans were surprised how Jade came out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Middle Tarkatan growled

"You know, I always knew you tarkatans were cruel but I never knew you guys would deep this low." Jade said as she took the bag from the dead tarkatan and gave it back to child.

"That none of your business!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I tell Shao Khan of why aren't your at your post."

The tarkatan hissed at Jade in outrage and took off. Jade just sigh threw the dead tarkatan to the side then she turn around to see child grabbing the bag so tightly. That moment Noob and Scorpion appear

"Are you finished?" Scorpion said sarcasaly as he didn't want to waste more time. Jade just ignored him and put her attendance on the child.

"Are you o.k?" Jade asked

The child didn't responded but she quickly run towards Jade gave her a hug. Jade was a little surprised but she smile and hugged her back. "Thank you." The child whisper

"Thank for saving me." The child said jade can tell that she was a girl because of her voice

"It nothing." Jade said

"I want to give you something."

"It no need-"Jade was cut off

"I insist that you should have it." The little girl then took out light green gem with a strange symbol on it. Jade took the gem and it glowed brightly in her hand.

"Please keep with you always. And never tell Shao Khan."

Jade just kept looking at the gem as she was lost to lucid lights. While Jade stares at the gem the little girl walked up to Scorpion and Noob. She then pulls out two more gems that look exactly like the one she gave Jade but in different colors. One was yellow the other was black. She gave the black to Noob then gave the yellow one to Scorpion.

"You two must keep this with you always and don't tell that malevolent Quan Chi."

"How you know Quan Chi?" Noob said

The little girl just giggles "I know a lot of thing Noob."

"How did you know my name?" Noob got cut as the little girl started to walk away "Hey what you name?" Jade asked

She turn around to gave them a warm smile "It Juki."


	10. Juki Oh Juki

MK: Juki! Oh juki!

"Where the hell is he?" Juki said

Waiting at the were Smoke and Sub-Zero first came here. Juki was waiting for other warrior. Soon she sense a present was coming.

"Finally." She said to herself

"Halt! What are you doing here?" The purple warrior said

"I was getting some water."

Juki pull out her canteen and place it the water. Disgusting. She thought as she see a dead body flowing near her.

How cans one man destroyed two worlds?

Juki thought as she put out the canteens.

"Young warrior, you seem the type to have the ability of water. Would you be so kind to purify the water for me?"

The purple warrior eye widen as she know about his ability. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I believe that you have some good in you, Rain."

"How did you now my-"

"Look are you going to help or not?" Juki said as she was now getting annoyed

Rain took the canteen away from Juki. "Fine, I fill your stupid canteen only just because Shoa Khan need you to be healthy if going be a slave.

That want you think Juki shirked

"Whatever."

Rain gave her a glare before poor out all the water from canteen. The water didn't fall to the ground as started form a bubble near left hand. Rain can see clearly that the water was polluted, even he want to turn away from disgust. He then put his free hand into the bubble then he slowly pull out the bacteria and throw it away. Rain then put the now clean water back to it canteen.

"very impressive." Juki said as Rain gave her the canteen back

"Yea thank." Then Rain gave a more serious look "Now then." Rain then transform into water.

"Huh?"

The next thing she knew that she was tackled down by Rain. "By order of Shoa Khan your are his slave now."

"O.k. whatever."

Rain raises his eyebrows "You aren't afraid?"

"What? You want me to quiver in fear by the sound of Shao khan name?" Juki said sarceasily

"hmm, you have a sharp tongue you wouldn't last a second with him."

Juki just gave him a grin which kind of surprised Rain. "Don't worry about me." Juki said as she got up "shell we get going?"

Sub-Zero and Smoke was now resting in a cave in the flesh pits while Reptile was searching thought his bag while Ermac was seem to be mandating.

"Dammit." Smoke hissed as he checked to see how bad his wound is. He took off his armor to see a big bruise on his right side of his lower chest. He then took off his mask to see inside a hit of blood was seen.

"Great I'm probably bleeding internal."

"Hey Smoke are you o.k.?"

Sub-Zero went behind the rock where Smoke is.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry." Sub-zero then saw the burse Smoke had on his right side of his chest. "That looks bad."

"And it feels bad too."

Reptile pops out behind the rock "Hey what you guys doing?" Sub-Zero flinched while Smoke accidently made himself vanish.

"You were this close of being frozen." Sub-zero said thought his teeth

"Oh sorry." Reptile looked where Smoke was "you can go invisible too?"

Smoke reappears "yea." He said as he holding his side. It took lot out of him to do that.

_Must worse then I thought._

"Does that me you're a Saurian?"

"No." Smoke said as he put his armor back on.

"Oh, I was hope you were then again you're a male so there would be no hope for my race."

Smoke just nodded "Yea what a shame."

"Are you guys done?" Emrac yelled

Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Reptile came behind the rock to see Ermac who was annoyed.

"Sorry." They all said at same time

Reptile sat near Ermac while Smoke and Sub-Zero sat on the opposite side of them. Sub-Zero was look at crystal that Juki gave him. He has so many questions to asked Juki if he ever heard from her again. Smoke also for the first time worry about her. It wasn't for her, he and Sub-Zero would be dead or worse."

Smoke to take his mind of heard by started conversation "So Ermac right?"

Ermac turn toward him "Yes?"

"How long have you been working for shoa Khan?"

"A year."

"Wow , that mean you are new right?" Sub-Zero spoke up

"No, we are one year old but we have knowledge because of the many souls we contain."

Smoke nodded "Why do you say 'are, we and us'?"

"We told you "I" contain many souls in us."

"All this taking makes me hungry." Reptile said out of nowhere as he searched though his bag which hidden by his belt and took out a piece of raw meat. "Want some?" Everybody shake there head

"Oh well more for me!" Reptile took off his mask to reveal Reptilian face. "I guess we know why you are called reptile." Sub-Zero

"Actually, Shoa Khan gave that code because I usually wear green when I was little."

Smoke was too far in his on world to hear the conversation. He was look out of care which was pour outside wondering what happen to the green warrior he meant earlier.

Jade was thinking about the gray warrior she fought earlier today. Wondering what he doing know.

_Why do I keep thinking about him?_

Jade tried to shake the thought out of her head. She soon join Scorpion and Noob in cave on the other side of the flesh pits during the there search it started to rain. And unfortunately Jade can't sense or track so they have no choice but stay in the cave until the weather left up. Jade came back to cave with some wood she didn't know when the rain would lifted up better safe then sorry.

Scorpion and Noob were inside Scorpion was sitting but Jade can tell he was annoyed. She looks at Noob who was again making small portals.

"I brought some wood." She said as she put them down in the center of the cave. Jade reach in her bag for a match but found they were soaked by the rain.

"Damn. How am I going to-"

At that moment the woods suddenly combust that even surprised her. She looks at Scorpion who had his hand out then he fold his arm again.

"Your welcome." He said also most sarcasms tone

"Thanks."

Jade sat near Noob because she really didn't want to deal with scorpion anger problems. Jade thought this would nice time to get know Noob. Whose know when they be enemy?

"So Noob, How long have you been in the Netherealm?"

Noob look up at Jade "4 mouths."

Jade rasied her eyebrows "4 mouths?"_ I though you were there longer_

Noob shocked his head "Nope, I was "re-born" 4 mouth ago. My memory of my past life is gone but I do wish to get it back."

"What the point." Noob and Jade look at Scorpion who still has his eye closed "If you were re-born in the Netherealm it means you must have did something bad to end up there."

"But still it my memory and I wish know my past life."

"Heh, just be ready. When do find your memory you probably see something that you wish you haven't."

Noob growled at Scorpion comment. As he ready to attack him soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see Jade hand on him.

"I think you should get your memory back. Even if it does hold some darkness it also hold light."

Noob nodded "Thank."

Jade smile though her mask then she look at Scorpion, She can sense that he also have great sadness and angrier in him. She feels sorry for the two wraiths. Jade turn to look out of the entrance of cave which raining harder then before.

_The sad part is this will be last rain for years_. Jade thought

Somewhere in Outworld

Rain continues his journey to the fortress with Juki. It was started to rain hard but Rain was still dried due to his power while Juki was soaking wet.

"Can we take a brake?"

"No."

Juki just huffed as stubborn she is. It was then that she got an idea.

_This will show you some respect._

A heavy rain pours down on Rain which surprised him since he never gets wet by the rain. He tried to stop it but it seems that couldn't stop it from pouring.

"Now can we take a brake?"

Rain gave her a siren look and about to say some that he might regret until Juki cut him off.

"There a hollow tree we can use for shelter." Juki pointed at the hollow tree. Rain just sigh as he gave up and head towards the empty tree.

"See wasn't that so hard?" Juki said as she took off her cloak. Rain saw her soak panties and bar. Juki caught gleams of him look at her.

"Do I turn you on?"

Rain blushed at the comment "Hell no!" I might be evil but I'm not that evil!"

Juki just laughed

"Either way why were you looking at me?"

_It kind of hard not to. _Rain thought "Just hurry up and put your cloak. And once the rain left up were heading to the plaza. Got that?"

"Whatever you say."

Rain gave Juki a serious look then turns toward the outside of the hollow tree and tried to focus on the rain and tried to stop it or at least slow it down.

"Don't strain yourself."

Rain looked at Juki who had a bored look on her face. Rain just ignored her and tried again now frustrated with the rain.

Juki just sigh _guess we have to learn the hard way._

"Hey."

"What!" Rain shouted which he didn't mean to. He look Juki who held her handout as if she was about to flick him.

"Heh you think that will hurt-"

Rain was cut off as Juki flick him on the forehead cause him to slam to the wall behind him causing a dent to be form. Rain was taken back how strong that flick was. He didn't if he should case to forehead or the back of his head.

"Maybe that will knock some sense I you."

"How in the Netherelm were you able to do that?"

Juki stared at the rain "I'm stronger then you think." Juki said as she pulls out some kind of ointment "seriously you more argent then my son." Juki said toss the ointment Rain was taken back of what she just said.

"You have a son?"

"Yep, he would be about your age if he was Edenian."

Rain wonder how old she really is. She seems to be about at least 12 year old. But she seems to know a lot about him and Shoa Khan.

_Could she… be no it she be a elder god even if she is I would sense it._

"Hehe, you think I'm a elder god?"

Rain flinched a little as she can read his mind "Stay out my head!" Rain yelled

"Sure, you got nothing entertaining in there anyway." Juki yawned then she lay on Rain lap

"What do you think your doing?"

"Sleeping what else? I'm tried." Rain was resisting the urged to throw her out in the cold rain.

"Oh by the way." Juki said in a sleepily voice "If you put me out in the rain I'm going to flick you harder then before."

Rain flinched from the thought then he sigh

"I hate my life." He said under his breath.


	11. Its begins

MK: It's begins

The sun roused from the peek of the mountains telling that the day of the mortal kombat tournament begins. Most people would excited or scared. At least is better then sleeping on the job!

Juki was the first to wake up she look back at Rain who was knocked out. She was assuming that Rain kept an eye on her all night. Either because she is his pensioner until he gives he gives her. To Shoa Khan or that he doesn't want her to wondering off to elder god know where.

_I guess he care about me. _

Juki smiled. She then pulls out an orb. It shows two spread imagine. One show where Ermac, Reptile, Smoke, and Sun-Zero. The other imagine show where Jade, Noob and Scorpion. All were a sleep.

"Wow I underestimated that Jade girl tracking ability." Juki said she look up saw the sunrise then realizing what day it is.

"Shit." Juki then remember the tournament begin today. She turns the imagine back to Smoke and them.

"_**WAKE UP!"**_ She yelled

Reptile Jumped up to the ceiling, Ermac up his eye. Sub-Zero and Smoke jumped but not at bad Reptile did.

"What the hell man." Reptile yelled

"_**oh, sorry Reptile.**_"

"oh it just you Juki." Reptile said he crawled down from ceiling

"Juki, where have you been?" Smoke asked

"_**I have been busy. Anyway the tournament begins today and I hope two are ready. These guys have a few tricks up there sleeve."**_

Sub-Zero nodded "all I care about is fighting that Scorpion for killing my brother."

"_**Yes I understand Sub-Zero. But you must understand that scorpion is a wraith. His soul is tainted just like your brother." **_

"I don't see your point."

Juki cut him off "think_** about something is keeping his soul not a peace. If his soul isn't at peace then either your brother, keep that in mind when you fight scorpion."**_

Sub-Zero just thought of what Juki just said.

"_**Ermac can you take these two to the tournament. And don't tell anyone you have every met them."**_

"But are master-"

"_**Look, if your master told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?"**_

Ermac scratched his head "Is that a trick question?"

Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Juki did a face palm. While, Reptile was to into the question to do one.

"_**Just get them to tournament."**_

Juki said as her present started to vanished

Juki then look at Jade imagine.

"_**Wake up young one."**_

Jade jumped as she heard the voice

"What is it?" Noob said who also woke up from startled

"I thought I heard something."

"Maybe you imagine it?'

"Yea, maybe."

"Are you two done?" scorpion spoke as he waved his hand over the fire to burn our.

"Yea, we should- crap" Jade face palm herself.

"What is it?" Scorpion said

"Today is when tournament starts."

"So?"

"So? I have to report back to Shoa Khan. He wants his entire warriors to be there."

"I say we continue are search."

"Not an opinion." Jade as she grabs Noob and Scorpion arm teleport away.

"There we go." Juki said to herself. She turns toward Rain who was awake and stretching.

"Worse. Night. Ever." He muttered

Juki let out happy sight "We should be going." Rain then gave her a weird look

"What?"

"Why didn't you runaway when you have a chance to?"

"Oh, that easy. Because I want to go to plaize. Shoa Khan has something that belongs to me and I want it back." Juki as she took out orb and shows him a crystal that seems similar to the one she gave Sub-Zero but it was white.

"That why? It pointless to try to get it back Shoa Khan will beat you senseless before you lay a finger on him." Rain stated

"I can beat you senseless before you lay a finger on him."

"You caught me off guard." Rain blushed

"What over." Juki as she put her orb away "now then shell we get going?"

"Here we are." Reptile pointed at what seem to arena of some sort. They can hear the roars of thousand of people inside.

"I never will get why master want the whole world to see this."

As they made there way though building they stop short at the entrance of the arena.

"This where we part ways." Ermac said then he pointed group of people who seem "normal"

"Those people are from earthrealmer." Sub-Zero and Smoke nodded

"You two should better hope that we don't meet in battle because we won't hold back." Ermac said as he walks away. Sub-zero and Smoke stared at him then look at Reptile with a disappointed face

"Ermac is right. We are still enemy but I still have to repay your brother for saving me."

"It oks Reptile we understand." Smoke said if he didn't have mask on he would gave Reptile a warm smile.

"Who know maybe if we alive after this, maybe we can be allies or friend what you human call it." Reptile said as walk away.

Both of them feel sad as when the time come they will have no chose but to Reptile or Ermac. Reptile just wants to bring back his race. Even thought they have little feeling toward Ermac, but they don't be he entirely evil. Smoke then look at Sub-Zero

"Are you ready for this?"

Sub-Zero nodded "Yes."

They both walked out saw what they heard a crowed of people. And they weren't humans. They turn toward where they're a few humans. Sub-Zero remembers the blonde woman that he froze when he first met Reptile and Ermac. Then they saw two shoalin warrior as they saw the symbol on there clothes. Right next to them was Shocking to them. A famous movie Star was in outworld. They believe his name was Johnny Cage. The last person they saw was man wear weird hat and seems to have electric run off of him. He was powerful of all of them.

Sub-Zero then noticed the angry blonde was walking toward them.

"Raiden that the guy who froze me and rip Jax's arm off!" she yelled

"I didn't rip your friend arm off." Sub-Zero hissed

"SHUT UP!"

"sonya claim yourself." Raiden man put his hand on Sonya shoulder then look at Sub-Zero

"Sub-zero correct?" Sub-Zero nodded "Good, I heard rumors that there were some lin kuei warrior who escaped."

"Wow word spread fast." Smoke whisper

"Yes it does and I sense no evil between the two. I-

"And you want us to join you." Sub-Zero said irrupted. Raiden slightly amused thst he knew want he was going to say. "

"yes, for survival for your world."

"Look, I'm only here for revenge for my brother death."

"I see but you know that your world is endangered. It wouldn't matter if you do get revenge."

Sub-Zero thought but intrupted by a booming voice. As they turn to see the source they saw Shoa Khan stand all tall and mightly.

"Greeting earthrealmer! Today we will see which realm is strongest! Raiden, I hope you brought your strongest warrior!" Raiden nodded coldly

"Good, it wouldn't be a interacting fight if you haven't."

Shao Khan said as he sit back down "Now let the tournament begin!" As he raise his staff and slam down and crowed roar.

Outside of aura

Jade, Noob, Scorpion had finaaly reached aura as they heard the crowed roar and cheer.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Scorpion yelled in outrage

"My order were to find the Lin kuei before the tournament." Jade said coldly. Scorpion growled as a responded and fold his hand to a fist

"That an enough Scopion."

They turn toward the voice to see a bold man who skin is white.

"Quan chi." Jade said as she keened as in respect. She knew how powerful Quan chi is. She senses a pure evil arura coming off of him.

"Your master is waiting for you." Quan chi said to Jade. She nodded and teleported away. Quan chi then turns his attention to Scorpion (who is still piss off) and Noob.

"Lord Shinnok has a mission for you two."

"But why does lord shinnok need us? There pleating strong warrior in Nether realm."

"Yes but lately the choa realmer has been…less corruptive. Lord Shinnok what you two to "reason" with them."

Scorpion huffed "I got more important things." He growled

"Do you wish to talk to Lord Shinnok about it?"

Scorpion just scowled. He and Noob both know how powerful the former elder god is. Lord Shinnok once of the reason why scorpion is a hell spawn.

"Fine." He hissed before he teleported away. Quan chi then looks at noob who just nodded then teleport as well. Quan chi then groans. _They like bunch of teen_.

"Two hell spawn are to much for you to hanled?" a voice from behind said. Quan chi turns around to source of the voice of the voice to see Shang Tsung him and started to walk off.

"You do know once they found out what really going on. They will kill you."

Quan chi let lose his malevolent grin. "By then it would be too late." He continued to walk back.

Jade made it to where Shoa Khan and the other are. Kitana and Mileena line up one side. While Baraka and Goro was on the other.

"Jade, where have you been?" Kitana whisper as Jade walk to where Kitana were.

"We got side track." Jade said as she rubbed the back of her head. Then she turns toward Shoa Khan "Master, I was unable to track down the two Lin Kuei warriors."

"No need." Then Shoa Khan point to the blue and grey warrior who was being confronted by a blonde.

"That them." Jade eye widen they were caught of sight of them. Then her eye narrowed "Do you wish for me to get rid of them?"

"No, let them live for now." Then Shoa Khan grin "What fun would that be if you kill two people when we just begin?"

Jade show disgust in shoa Khan's word of how he gets a sick pleasure out of other people suffering. But she dare question him.

"Yes master." Jade said then she took her stand were Kitana and Mileena was. After a few mins Shoa Khan made his "speech" Jade didn't pay attention as she took her attention toward the grey warrior and his buddies.

"Look like you fail your mission, hu Jade?"

Jade turn to see Tanya with her infamous grin right next to was frost.

"Heh should you be on guard duty with Baraka and Sheeva?" jade huffed

"And what miss you failered? Not a chance." Tanya giggles. Jade, Kitana, Mileena growled and Scarlet raise eyebrow to make sense of what happening.

Mean while Shoa Khan his argument with Reptile and Ermac

"So where the hell has you two been?" Shoa Khan growled

"Will it a funny story." Reptile said nervously

"We were tracking the Lin kuei." Ermac said irrupt that shock Reptile.

"Your were?" Ermac and Reptile nodded "Fine, next time me about intruders." They nodded Shoa Khan noticed Shang Tsung and Quan chi have enter "Have any you seen the arrogant prince?" Evryone shook there heads. Shoa Khan growled

"I'm so dead." Rain said to himself. Now Running as if someone was chasing him. Half way of there journey back he have no choice but faster then her.

"He must really hate you." Juki said in a bored tone. Rain just sigh as far as he know he Shoa Khan least favorite.

_Maybe if I'm lucky I get a fast death._

His thought was interrupted when saw the two Tarkatans blocking his path. "Uh,Oh." Rain look back at Juki "Meant before?"

"Hehe you can say that." Juki smile sheeply

"You! Give us that brat."

"Why so?"

The second Tarkatan spoke "Green bitch kill are friend just to save that brat." He pointed at Juki

"That your fault. Now let us past I have no time for this." As Rain was about to past them. The Tarkatan on the right then grab then grab Rain arm while the other one grab Juki off his back. This aggravated Rain he hate to lose. He quickly turns around to deliver a roundhouse to Tarkatan who just grab Tarkatan was slow to react once contacted the Tarkatan head turn 90o now it life body lump. Rain turns his attention toward the last Tarkatan who hold Juki as a shield. "Come any closer or I will kill her!" He hissed. Rain ignored as he was concentrating on forming a water blade that resemble a kentia. Before the Tarkatan have time to react Rain already dash toward him, with one slash the Tarkatan head was the ground.

"What a fool."


	12. Asking all these question

MK: asking all these question

As Juki examine the dead Tarkatan bodies. Rain tried to regain his strength. It took lot out him to form that blade.

"Wow, I would never expect that you can use the water blade."

"Yea, but it takes a lot out of me to form it."

Juki just shook her head "The son of Argus can't handle of forming a water blade, how disappointing."

Rain eyes widen of what she just said "How did you know about that?" If there one secret that Rain want keep it would be the fact that he a demi-god.

"Simple. Elder gods are not that hard to sense." Juki said as she tries to detach one of the two Tarkatan blades. "This would be good." She said to herself as put it in her bag. Then she turns toward Rain.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"You won't?" Rain said coldly as he tried to form another water blade.

"Yea, oh if you're trying to kill with that, I think you should try again."

"What?" Rain look at his weapon that he tried to create, It was nothing but a dagger then a blade.

"Shit." He hissed, Rain look up to see where Juki. The next thing he knew that there were a blade only an inch away near his neck. Rain was shock and surprised of how fast Juki is. Rain's eye met hers, he never seen so much hate in person eyes before even Shoa Khan Cringe in fear. Her eye pure reds almost belong to a demon.

"I could cut a major artery and you can bleed to death but…" She slow react the blade "But I need you."

"Why you need me?" Rain asked as he tried to get his heart rate under control.

"For one if you're dead then I would have no way of getting inside the plazas with out making a seen." Juki then pull out a purple crystal "second, I won't be able to give this." She said as she tossed it to him. Rain caught it and he noticed that it it brightly glowing when he caught. He didn't noticed that Juki got on his back

"This is a heart."

Rain gave her a weird look "I don't know if you went to school or not but this isn't a heart."

"Well duh, I will explain it in a most simple matter so your tiny brain will get it."

Rain didn't like to be call dumb. Yes, there are time he can be little naive but he isn't as bad as Reptile.

"Please explain." Rain in a move claim voice

"While centrally, all living begins have two heart one good and one evil. But there some begins that have one heart. That what the elder gods call a harmony heart. Their very rare it lucky that are I found some people with rareness."

Rain nodded in under standing "so, the one that Shoa Khan has is yours right?" Juki shook her head "Not exactly, It belong to my son."

"So how you did you lose it?" Rain asked as he started to walk off. There was a long pause before Juki spoke

"Before a being is born there heart is form. Before he was born I was traveling outworld, Be Shoa khan rule it. I have encountered the Dragon king." Rain was shocked. The dragon king haven't been in around for more then 100,000 thousands year ago.

_She that old?_ Rain thought. Juki got annoyed at the thought and slap Rain on the head. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked

"It not nice to read people thoughts." He mutters. Juki huff at rain comment and just continue her story. "Anyway, I have encountered the dragon king. He was a evil thing almost as bad as Shoa khan. I overpower him but he had one more trick up his shelve. He made casted a spell to prevent me from entering his realm."

"But how are able to stay here?"

Juki smirked at question "the spell only work if the caster is alive. Few hundred years later Shoa khan killed him. I was little glad about it, but later realize Shoa Khan was worse then Dragon king."

"You didn't explain how you lost your son's crystal." Rain point, which got him another slap in the head. "I was getting to that." Rain rubbed his head from the slap.

"When the dragon king cast his spell he stole my crystal the last see.

"So, I'm going to guess that when Shoa Khan killed the dragon king He told the crystal, right?" Juki nodded "Correct, hopefully I get it before it too late."

"Or what? Shoa Khan breaks in a fit-of-rage?" Rain joked as he can see Shoa Khan doing that.

"This is no laughing matter, Rain." Juki said in a more serous tone. Rain has never heard her like that, so it must be serous.

"A harmony heart is stronger then a normal heart but at the same time it fragile and weak."

"So your point is?"

Juki rolled her eyes "My point is that a harmony heart is perfect balance. If it corrupted like too much good or too much evil it could corrupt and…"

"And?" Rain asked worried of what she going to say next

"It would Armageddon in your realm and every other realm." Rain eye widen.

_This little thing can destroy us?"_

"Hey, if too much evil is bad then why too much good is also bad thing?"

Juki scratched her head "It hard to example. If have too much good then you loses mortals you think everything is wrong to you."

Rain kept thing of what Juki just said. Juki then jump off from Rain's back. Then she quickly reached in to Rain bag which is located in front.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Juki pull out his crystal. "What are you doing? Rain asked again

"I forgot this was also a teleporter." Juki blushed

Right there Rain wanted to go the near tree a a slam his head until lose conscious.

"You. New. About. It And. You. Didn't. tell. Me. About. It?" Rain said each word though his teethes as if it was a sentence.

"A worry mother will forget all reason in order to protect her child." Juki said proudly. Rain just face palm himself.

"Whatever, just teleport us there."

"O.K." Juki toss crystal to Rain. Rain caught it at ease. "All you need to do forces all your energy in to crystal and… BAM! Insist portal."

"That all?" Rain said

"There is a 95% chance you could end up in a different realm or die. But it just 5% chance that would happen."

Rain look at the crystal with some doubts. That the last thing he need is to teleport to some weird realm.

"Oh, and by the way you should think were you going. It would help." Juki added

Rain nodded and start to contestant on making the portal. The crystal started glow brightly then a purple beam shoot out from it forming a portal. Juki clapped her hands

"See? Easy as pie."

Rain looked at her weirdly "How does 3.14 have any thing to do with this?"

Juki sweat drop and slam her face "It a metaphor, Rain." She mutter "O.k.? It probably some earthrealm thing."

"I'm surprised that you knew I came from earthrealm." Rain shrugged "figures, you look and smell clean."

Juki just smile and hop on to the back of Rain's back "Shell we?" Rain walked toward the portal. He found himself outside of the arena

"Thanks the elder gods" the mutter

As he runs toward the entrance when he was stopped by Juki

"What are you doing?" Rain asked

"Before you enter. I need to give you something."

"Another gift? Can it wait?

"No, it can be useful to you." Juki said as she pulls out a weird sword. Rain then he soon realizes what the sword is. It the storm sward. The sword that he been searching for. The sword that might give him chance of defeating Shoa Khan then again it take years training just unlock it power

"How in the neitherealm did you get if?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Juki tossed the sword "I went though hell and back to get that. Unfortunately, it needs a water base element. Water is not specially so…"

Rain took it as he feels the power from the sword flowing to him. As he was memorized from Juki took his bag from under his. Rain snapped out of it when he saw Juki dumped all his content into her bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Juki ignored him as she put his bag into her bag. The bag then turns purple.

_How much stuff can she fit in that thing?_ Rain wonder

He was about to find out as Juki put one of her feet into the bag then the other. Rain was bewildered of what she doing. Then Juki put arm up then fell in to the bag. Rain jaw would drop to floor if wasn't for his mask.

Juki pop her head out of the bag. "Hey, give you sword so I hide it for you." Rain just nodded still shock he hand over his sword. "Now put this bag around waist." Rain put the bag around his waist then he put his belt cloth over it. Rain nodded to himself before he let Juki say anything he teleport in the arena.


	13. FIGHT!

**ch.11: FIGHT!**

"Raiden chose your warrior!" Shoa Khan Roar yelled in participation. Raiden didn't respond. He looks toward his earthrealm defenders.

"Johnny Cage, your fist." He said in a strong powerful voice.

Johnny grin widen "Alright!" Johnny said then turn to his fellow warrior "Fear not because Johnny cage save us all!" He shouts everybody just groaned as all have a face expiration of "we all doom" look. Sub-Zero and Smoke was resisting to face palm there self.

"And you toots, after this me and you dinner." Johnny said with a grin, Sonya rolled her eyes. While Johnny cage was show boating, Shoa Khan deciding who will fight as well. At first he thought of Scarlet but he doesn't want to reveal her just yet. He has other plans for her.

"Reptile, you shell goes first for your punishment."

Reptile silently sighs to himself

_At least I fight a random earthrealm warrior and get my rematch with that human _

Reptile nodded to his master jumped toward fighting stage. Shortly Johnny joins him.

"Hey lizard face! Remember me?"

"Yes, the warrior with the bad acting skills." Reptile hissed in a cold mocking tone.

"Bad acting skill, huh? I'll show you who bad! Johnny cage challenge

"Bring it." Reptile hissed ready his fight stance, Johnny did the some.

"READY?" Shoa Khan yelled

"FIGHT!"

Johnny cage moved first as he shadow kick toward Reptile. Reptile dodge it by back flipping, once he landed he quickly form a force ball but it was moving slowly toward Johnny.

Johnny just grin "Hehe, I can just simply dodge it." He said as Reptile turn invisible. He didn't notice until he sees Reptile disappear.

"Hey, where he g-" Johnny was soon cut off when felt someone grab his arms. Reptile then kicks Johnny toward the already near energy ball. Johnny tried to stop himself but it was too late. As he made contact with the energy ball it burst causing Johnny to go borne.

Reptile jump into as same time Johnny did. He grabs one of Johnny legs then body slam Johnny back to the ground. Reptile landed a few feet from Johnny.

Johnny slowly got up then noticed that his sunglasses were broken. "Those were my favorite pair!" Johnny yelled got back up and shadow kick Reptile so hard that flew few feet away. Johnny made his own green energy ball and throw toward Reptile dodge the first one, but didn't saw the second one. It hit square in the face. Johnny did another shadow kick more power then before. Reptile bounced off the wall of the force of the impact. Johnny saw his opportunity and punched Reptile in the groin. All male figures flinched slightly at the sight. Reptile grabs his crotch in pain and didn't see the upper cut Johnny was about make. The impact so strong that it force him back against the wall.

Reptile hiss though the pain, enrage Reptile speed toward. In a quick dash Reptile move swiftly behind Johnny and deliver elbow to the face. Johnny grabs his face in pain while Reptile prepare final move. Reptile jabs his claws into Johnny eye, then snaps his neck turning him around. As Johnny try to recover, Reptile kick him in the chest. Johnny can feel his ribs were broken as wind knock out of him, this time he did not get up.

"FINISH HIM!" Shoa Khan Roar tells Reptile to kill.

Reptile didn't know if should, since Johnny was protect his race. So he feels a little sympathy for him. Before he can decide Raiden inferred.

"Raiden, what are you doing?" Shoa Khan asked in anger and bored tone.

"You can clearly see he down there no need to kill him." Raiden said as he picks Johnny up. Shoa Khan just hissed in anger

"FINE. REPTILE WINS." Shoa Khan spat out.

Reptile walk back to where he was standing and act like nothing happen. Smoke and Sub-zero was shocked how Reptile handled himself. Sub-Zero was glad he didn't fight him when they first met. They could be equal match and Reptile had Ermac and who knew what he can do.

During the match Rain appear a few sec when it just as it started.

"Where have you been?" Shoa Khan said with out taking eye of the match.

"I-I have some trouble with some Tarkatans." Rain glare at Baraka because he the leader of his people and Baraka lack of control over them cost them a few of outworld fine warrior in the past. Shoa Khan nor Baraka pay no mind.

"That what you get for being late." Shoa Khan said barely look at Rain. Rain was about to object but one glare from Shoa Khan say other why. Rain bowed and walked were Reptile and Ermac were standing. As Shoa Khan announce the next fight between Lu Kang and Kitana.

"FIGHT!"

As Lu Kang and Kitana fight, Rain thought about the sword that Juki gave him.

_**Hey, Rain can you hear?**_

Rain heard the voice as he realize it Juki.

"Juki?" Rain said out loud. Loud enough for Reptile and Ermac to turn there heads toward his direction.

_**Shh, quiet! Talk with your mind.**_

_O.k. sorry._ Rain thought, he look back to see Ermac and Reptile to se if they were still looking. They have there attention back on the fight. Rain sigh to himself

_Close one Rain_

_**Anyway, I'm going to borrow one of your sights if you don't mind.**_

_What?_

_**One side of your eye will be blind temporally. If would be like you close one eyelid shut.**_

_Fine. Just do it quick._

Instantly Rain's right eye sight went black. It felt weird to him it feet numb to him. To anyone notice Rain right change color to usually color to a grey colors.

Rain and Juki saw the fight play out. At first it looks like Kitana had the upper hand, levitating helplessly in the air give her opportunely to punch or kick Lu Kang. But then Lu Kang fire kick Kitana in the face nearly knocking her out. She tried throwing her fans which was dodged; Lu Kang the kangaroo kicked her and yelled out a weird cried. Kitana tried to recover but was to daze to forces. Lu Kang saw his chance and did a cartwheel that hit Kitana in the face then Lu Kang uppercut Kitana which made her go airborne. When she was about to land Lu Kang upper kick her in the chin which cause her to be knock out.

Shoa Khan didn't even bother of say "FINISH HER" due to fact that Shoalin don't kill.

"Lu Kang wins." Shoa Khan announces. The crowed roared.

"Carry her to infirmary." Shoa Khan said to Tanya. Tanya nodded then went on to platform and dragged Kitana out of arena.

The day tournament comes to an end. Before the closing there were two more fights one with Nightwolf and Sheeva. The other was with Mileena and Kenshi. Sheeva won but Mileena lost, too much of Shoa Khan degust.

"Raiden will continue this later." Shoa Khan said as he rose from his seat and left the arena. Soon the other on his side follows. Mean while Raiden think about what his next move.

"Lord Raiden?" Raiden turn to Sonia "What are we going to do with them?" Sonia quick glace at Sub-zero and Smoke. "I do not sense any evil in them and there quest doesn't seen to infer with are plan to save Earthrealm. So let them be." Sonia didn't like the sound of that as she didn't trust the two Lin Kuei warriors.

While Sonia thought of what Raiden said, sub-Zero and Smoke thought what there next plain

"We should split up. Maybe find something that gives us a clue about this scorpion guy." Sub-Zero said

"But where would we start? I mean this place is huge!" Smoke pointed out

"Well we have to start from somewhere." Smoke just nodded know this have to be bad idea but they need answer smoke then teleport to the right while Sub-Zero went to opposite


	14. family trouble

**Mk: CH.12 **

**Family trouble**

At the Shoa Khan's plazas, in the dining hall where most of Shoa khan's warriors eat. Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Ermac, Scarlet, Reptile, and Rain were eating. Sheeva, Goro, Kintoro, and Baraka were also eating in far side of table.

Hardly any of the girls ate. Jade ate any because didn't like and something was on her mind. Kitana also didn't eat any of her food because of her jaws still hurt from the fight. Mileena really don't like eating in front of people, she poked her food out of bored. Scarlet look at her food as if didn't know what to do with it.

"You suppose to eat it."

Scarlet heard a voice and turn toward Ermac. Ermac know how Scarlet feel, being in this strange new world.

Scarlet Scratched her head tried to figure out what Ermac meant of what he said. Then she snapped her fingered as she has a idea. She grabs her raw stake then squeezes it like a sponge, pouring all the blood that in it into the plate. Everyone look at her to see what she was doing. Scarlet then place the now drain stake next to the plate full of blood and put her hand into the plate. The blood slowly climbs up to her arm making her skin blood red. Shortly after that her arm turn back to it normal color.

"So that her ability." Jade said to herself

Scarlet then drain stake and put it back on the plate and gave it to Ermac. Ermac sweat drop of what to do with it.

"Thanks, but we pretty full." Ermac said

Scarlet look at his plate with questionable look since Ermac only to couple bits out of it. Ermac put two stakes and gave it to Reptile who smiles.

"More for me!"

"Watching you eat make me lose my appetite." Rain said as he shoves his plate away. Jade and Kitana did the same. Mileena just kept staring at her plate

"Mileena, you can eat your food. We all know how ul-"Reptile said as he was irrupted by Rain and Ermac who had there hands over his mouth.

The last time someone called Mileena the "U" word was when the Mutant creature in the flesh pit had a delicious meal that day

Kitana covered her sister ears as if Reptile just said a bad word. Mileena gave him the death glare then got up and started to leave.

"I'll eat in my room." Mileena said before she lifted

"Uh…opps." Rain and Ermac slap Reptile head.

"Idiot." Ermac muttered under his breath

After that while from the little event in dining room Rain head toward his room. He share it with Reptile and Ermac.

_**Nice room you have here.**_

"Yea, Thanks." Rain said out loud since there where no one else in the room. "That reminds me, can I have my eye back?"

_**Sure.**_

Shortly his right eye sight returns. "What are you going to do now?" Rain ask

_**I don't know. I'll explore, find a plan to take back my son's crystal. Who knows, I'm might kill Shoa Khan while I'm at it.**_

"Heh, Good luck with that." Rain said sarcastically. He turned towards door, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Reptile and Ermac at the doorway.

_**Crap.**_

Rain and Juki thought

"uh… who were you talking to?" Ermac asked

"N-No! Don't be silly why I would ever do that heh." Rain said nervously know that they not buying it.

_**Give it up Rain before you embarrassed yourself.**_

"Juki?" Reptile, Rain and Ermac said at the same time. Reptile and Ermac look at Rain bewilder as he know Juki

"How you know about Juki?" they said in unison "How do I know? I asked you first."

Juki rolled her eyes _**oh brother, can you please stop that**_

The room fell silent.

_**Good. Now I have attention. Yes, it me Reptile and Ermac**_

"But where are you? It sounds like you are very close."

"Duh, I right here." Juki waved her hand out of Rain's belt

"Oh my elder god! Juki in Rain pants? Rain you pervert!" Reptile shouted Rain and Juki blushed from the comment while Ermac slapped his face.

"N-No! I'm in my bag." Juki then quickly got out of the bag

"Oh my God! You had a little girl in your pant?"

"Reptile you make me wonders how your races die." Juki shooked her head "now then, I guess I own you guys a exemption."

15 mins. Of exampling later

"So this is what you really like?" Ermac said

"Yes and no. I'm older then I look. It will take me while till my body gets original form I'm stuck like this."

"So want now?" Ermac asked

"Well, I could try to get back my son's crystal from Shoa Khan but then again I'm still weak."

"Maybe you should want till the end of the tournament." Everybody turn to Reptile. "I mean at the end of the tournament the winner must face Shoa Khan.

"Yea-no. There a few reason why can join."

"Why not?"

"One, is that I look like a freaking kid. And have you ever seen a kid in tournament?

"Does Ermac count?" Reptile asked. Ermac slapped him on the head.

"anyway, the other reason that I would like to stay hidden. It be easier for me."

"We under stand." Ermac said Rain agreed. Reptile nodded his head while he still rubbing it

Juki smile then she remembers something, she got her bag and took out three more crystal. One was sky blue, one was purplish pink, and the last one was blood red.

"How many do you have of those?" Rain asked

"These are the last ones. They belong to Kitana, Mileena, and Scarlet."

"How about Jade?" Reptile wonder

"I already gave her crystal. So did Noob and Scorpion ."

"Wow, you really get around."

Juki Smirked "Hehe, I seen thing that you would imagine." Juki got up and gave the three crystals to Reptile "And know a thing or two for apologizing to a woman." Reptile look at her weirdly of what she talking about, then it hit him.

"Mileena will kill me before I can say sorry."

"Oh come on she ain't that bad." Look at Ermac and Rain "Right?" Juki can see the nervous look in there face which cause to have a sweat drop.

Juki shooked it off then said "It easy I help you." Then she example what Reptile of what he have to do. After about five minutes Reptile nodded.

"O.K I think I can do it." Reptile soon lefted the room.

"Five buck says that he will come back with a broken bone." Rain said

"You're on."

"You guys are so immature." Juki said as she pull out a five. "Count me in."

Reptile soon was in the hallway were Mileena room is. He was thinking what Mileena would do to him when she sees him. As soon as he turn to the corner he bumped into something.

"What the-"Reptile rubbed his head and look to see Smoke.

"Smoke? What are you d-"Smoke covered his mouth then pull Reptile to the nearest Room.

"What are you doing here?" Reptile asked again

"I'm looking for information. Do you know where Shoa Khan chamber is?"

"Down hall to you right. Not that I care for you but please be careful. The last I need is to kill you." Reptile said before he left Smoke alone in the dark room. It took him while to realize that wasn't alone. He turn around and see five Tarkatans waiting for him until Reptile was gone.

"Shit." That all can Smoke can say.


	15. Cyborg trouble

MK: Demon of the mist

CH.13: Cyborg trouble

It took five min For Smoke to kill all of the Tarkatans in the room. Breathing heavily from the fighting and his body had a thick coat of Tarkatan blood. The smell made him sick to his stomach. He turns to Smoke and faze though the blood. Blood form small puddle were he once was as faze though the door.

"I better get Shoa Khan's Throne before I get into more trouble."

Smoke said as he quickly ran toward the throne room. When he got there he sense eight people inside. Three of them are familiar. Smoke concentrate making the air around light enough so he can hear the whole conversation clearly.

Inside the throne room, Shoa Khan, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi were discussing to the three outsiders since it smell like they from earthrealm. The two who lifted was probably Shoa Khan's servant.

"So, why the reason of grandmaster of the Lin Kuai come for?"

Grandmaster bowed his head in respect but mostly it was too covered up his nervousness.

"My lord, two of are warrior had became rogue. And they are somewhere in this real."

"I see, so why not tell me earlier?" Shoa Khan said in a impatient tone, which made him more nervous but the Grandmaster keep his cool and continue.

"One of them stole the Crystail that you gave me as a treaty."

"This makes me question the power of your clan."

Grandmaster stands up to defend himself in a claim manner "They were my top warriors, one of them is more deadly then the other."

"He probably makes an interacting match." Shoa Khan said to himself

"We saw them at the tournament; the blue I think is Sub-Zero right?" Quan Chi said

The Grandmaster nodded "Yes, His Brother was in the first tournament. He was killed by one of your kombatness. It a shame he was my strongest assassin."

"So I'm guessing this… second Sub-Zero want revenge for his brother's death, Right?" Shang Tsung said

"Yes, his emotions got In the way of seeing are way. The reason why we turning are warrior into this." The Grandmaster turn and

pointed at the two Cyborgs. One was red the other was yellow.

"They are cold, merciless assassins. With you permission, I would like for them to capture Sub-Zero and Smoke."

Shoa Khan nodded to Shang Tsung signaling that he can.

"There allow but they must be in the tournament." Shang Tsung

Said

Grandmaster bowed his head "I understand the terms." Then he turns around pull out some weird device to open a portal. "Before I forget, Kano said it would take hour for them to get use to environment so I suggest showing them around." The Grandmaster added before he then lifted

"I feel like he lifted me with his damn kids." Shoa Khan muttered then he turns his attention to Frost and Tanya. "Take them somewhere." Frost and Tanya nodded

"Uh… what are they called?" Frost said as she examined the yellow one

"I'm unit Lk-4D4." Said the yellow one, "You can call me Cyrax."

Smoke eye widen as he look at Cyrax. He can't believe that the same nerdy Cyrax have turn into a cold heartened machine,

_If that was Cyrax then the red one must be…_

"I'm Sektor; I'm the second in command for the Grandmaster. All actives should Report to me immediately."

"Whatever Tin-can." Frost said as she led them to the opposite door.

When they lifted Shoa Khan to asked Quan Chi about alliance

"So Quan Chi, have your master decided yet?"

"My master will inform me of his decision later. The Neitherealm is much grateful for being your allies." Quan Chi bowed

"Were not allies yet." Quan Chi frown from the comment" How about the Black dragon Clan?" Shoa Khan asked Shang Tsung

"They have agreed my lord."

"Good, all a cording to plan. Soon Earthrealm will be my and fall under my rule." Shoa Khan Smile wickly. At the same time the Crystal Shoa Khan was wearing glowed brightly. No one in the room seems to notice. Only Smoke did, he also that the crystal look darker then it was a second ago.

_I wonder…_

"Hey!"

Smoke turns around and saw 6 Tarkatans and they look pissed. Smoke saw one of them holding dead Tarkatan head.

"Did you do this?" one that was holding the severed head asked held it front of Smoke. Smoke didn't even bother to answer since Shoa Khan, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung was heading his way. Smoke quickly turns to vapor to escape.

"What the hell is going on?" Shoa Khan Barge into the hallway enrage

"We found a intruder he killed five of are-"

"I don't care! Fine him and kill him!" Shoa Khan roared

Tarkatan ran quickly away from the in rage Shoa Khan. Then he turns to Quan Chi and grabs his strap "Bring your men back be for tomorrow! Got it?" Quan Chi nodded and teleport back to Neitherealm. Then Shoa Khan Turn to Shang Tsung,"Tell Tanya that the intruder is heading towards her direction." Shang Tsung bowed and lifted

"Look like the Grandmaster might get one back." Shoa Khan muttered

Jade was outside in balcony where her room is. Shortly before that Reptile came too say he sorry to Mileena. She really didn't take well and start yelling stupid he is and how she resisted urge to kill him. Kitana support her sister and agree on almost everything she said. Scarlet just watch in amusement. Jade didn't want to get evolved so she sat on balcony while hear them fight. Jade then notice a smoke cloud on the ground. She quickly went back to the room, grab her staff and jumped out of the balcony.

"Where she ran off to?" Reptile asked hoping to claim Mileena and Kitana down

"Does it really matter?"

"No! I'm just uh…"

"Just what?" Kitana said impatiently

"L-Look! I got you two gifts!" Reptile quickly pulls out the two crystals that Juki gave him.

"What are these?" Mileena asked Reptile gave her the pink one then he gave the blue one Kitana

"And where did you get these?" Kitana added

"Uh… I found them on the floor while I was walking. They look pretty cool."

Kitana and Mileena gave each other a glace since Reptile has a long history of picking up stuff from the floor.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Reptile then pull out a third one which was red, He tossed it to Scarlet who caught it. She stares at wondering what it is.

"Let me guess. You got that from the floor too?" Kitana said in a sarcastic tone

"N-No. I got this from Ermac." Reptile mentally slaps himself

_Think before you speak._ Reptile said to himself. Scarlet blushed from thought of some one give her something.

"Well I should be going." Reptile said as he was about to leave

"Hey!"

"Uh…Yes?" Reptile said before he was kicked by Mileena in the groan

"Next time you call me ugly. My Sais, in your face. Got it?"

"Yes. I'm taking this as apology accepted." Reptile walked off still holding his groan. Mileena huffed sat back on her bed, still mad at Reptile. Kitana was about to go cheer her sister up but stop short when some grab her. She saw it was Scarlet. Scarlet then took out notepad and wrote something in it, she held it up so Kitana can see.

It said teach me how to speak?


	16. Red hate

MK: Demon of the mist

Ch. 14: Red Hate

It took Smoke a while to lose the Tarkatans in the. He felt drain, due to injury from Jade and Mileena that still haven't healed.

"I haven't been this tried since that Raid in Sandi."

A few min. later Smoke gains some of his energy back but soon senses a present near him, as he tried to pin point the person location something grab him and slam him on the ground.

"It like déjà va isn't it?" A female voice spoke Smoke recognize the voice

"It déjà va if it was me doing it again." Smoke said as he turns to vapor under Jade feet. At the same time Jade turns visible. Smoke Smirked

"You suck as invisible."

Jade teleport behind Smoke and shadow kick him in the back.

"And you suck at teleporting."

Smoke got up and dusts himself off. "You caught me off guard" Then got to his fighting stance "Let try that again, shell we?"

"With pleasure."

Meanwhile Tanya and Frost search for intender

"Great. Just Great. First we lost Mustard and Ketchup. And now we have to find the two Lin Kuei warriors." Frost said "When I become the Grandmaster I will beat all betrayers so bad that they will never betray the Lin Kuei!"

"Hehe, Good luck. Lord Shinnok could just mind control them to obey his every will."

Frost gave Tanya a look "Lord Shinnok this, Lord Shinnok that. Just marry the guy shh."

"I will and Then every realm will bow do to his will."

"Not before I became Grandmaster." Frost said to herself trying not to be heard but apparel Tanya heard "we see about that." Then Tanya sense two people fighting, she knows one present familiar.

"Look like greeny found a new play mate. Let join them shell we." Tanya said as they teleported toward them.

"Great. Now it really feel like déjà va." Smoke huffed out trying to caught his breath

"Not really." Jade retorted

"And why would say that?"

"Because it will end up like this!" Jade quickly ran toward Smoke. Smoke tried to transform in to smoke but Jade was to fast for him. She rushed behind him and grabs her staff and slams it in his groin. She then pulls it out and smashes Smoke's back as it damage his spine.

Smoke stayed on the ground but still conscious "I guess we can call it even then?" He coughed out

"I guess we are but business is business." Jade grab Smoke "You're coming with me."

"No. He is coming with us."

Jade heard a voice behind her. As she turn around she was punch in the face, it felt cold and hard. Jade shirked as she let go of Smoke. Stand in aware of whom attacking her. Another punch was laid on her, causing her to fall down. She tried to get back up but felt a large amount of weight on her. Smoke tried to get his breath back but it felt like someone was choking the life out of him.

"Lin Kaui Smoke. You shell tell us the Location of Sub-Zero."

It took Smoke while recognize the voice.

"Like hell I will, sektor..ack!" Smoke was cut off Sektor gripped harder causing Smoke to gasp for air.

"You're still the piss off daddy boy I knew."

"You shouldn't be joking since you're the one on the other side of my rocket." Sektor said as he pulls out his rocket from his arm.

"I thought you were supposed to be emotionless?" Smoke let out another gasp of air

"My father, as cruel as he is, paid the black dragon handsomely to keep all my memories and leave some emotion. So I guess he couldn't barely to turn his own son into a monster." Then gripped even harder on Smoke. "So I'm not entity mindless like Cyrax. OR a monster likes you."

Smoke never understands why Sektor called him monster. But he was let this back talk get to him. "Well goo *ack* for you, I guess your dad isn't a cold heart bastard then I thought." Smoke coughed out. If Sektor had a face he would have a very piss off look. He was about to launch his rocket when then he heard a voice from behind

"Hey there you two are!"

Smoke saw where the voice came from. He saw two women one in yellow the other in blue.

"Wow you guys caught the intruder fast." Tanya said as she walked over to Smoke to get a good look of him "He kind of cute." Tanya turn her attention to Jade and Smirked at what see saw

"Awww, Jady want to play with that vapor."

"It Smoke you b-*ack*" Smoke was once again cut off by Sektor

"Whatever, we can't have are deal broken know can we. Kill her" She orders Cyrax. Both jade and Smoke were shocked

"What are you doing? I didn't even broke the deal I was to capture him and-"

"Haha, you think I was talking about Shoa Khan and his plan? Dumbass I was talking about Lord Shinnok."

"Lord Shinnok?" Jade asked before she was kicked in the face by frost

"Yep I and Tanya have been working for him all this time. He has more power the pathetic Shoa Khan has in his pinkly" Jade was still in shocked that Tanya and Frost who deep that low to obey Lord Shinnok, the devil himself.

While Jade asked to herself Tanya walked over Sektor and Smoke.

"And as for you, your master want loyal to my master then hers." Tanya pointed Jade then she laughed

"That Grandmaster for you." Smoke said He concentrate on his energy to create a fog of Smoke around them. "I would love to stay and chat but…" Smoke then turn to vapor and slip though Sektor hand. Sektor was slightly surprised but then quickly turn his attention to Cyrax and Jade.

"Kill her!" he order

Cyrax nodded and transform his hand into a saw. He swag it so fast that Jade didn't have time to close her eyes. She wanted to faze though it but she was too weak to do so. She then felt some one grabbing her and move her out of the way.

Jade open her eyes and saw Smoke was holding her. She looks down and saw that they were on top of a tree branch. While Sektor and them were trap in some kind of bubble of Smoke

"That won't hold them for ever." Jade heard Smoke said "Let's go." Smoke turn him and Jade to Vapor and vanish

Meanwhile Tanya tried to clear the cloud by using a staff (which she stole from Jade's room)

"You idiots let them get away!"

"You're the one who inferred" Sektor said

"You're the one who left with out us and didn't even tell us where you were. You better find them or the deal is off!" Tanya shouted before walked away Frost did the same. Leaving Sektor and Cyrax alone

"Sektor! Come in Sektor!"

Sektor answer his commucator and saw a masked man who was part of black Dragon clan.

"Yes, Kabal?"

"We need your report. Did you find anything?"

"We found the enenra. We didn't found the cryomancer yet."

Before Kabal can say some thing The Grandmaster push him to the side. "Sektor. You and Cyrax find Smoke. Hydro located Sub-zero. He will deal with him. You just get Smoke."

"Yes,Grandmaster."

"And Sektor."

"Yes?"

"If anyone gets in your way kill them. Understand."

"Yes Grandmaster." Sektor nodded. He then sends a single to Cyrax about the next mission. Cyrax eyes glowed in response and then both teleported away.


	17. human vs cyborg

MK: Demon of the mist

Ch.15

Human vs. Cyborg

"I'm thinking I'm lost." Sub-zero said to himself as he seen he was on some snow covered mountain. It was snowing nearly like a blizzard, but it didn't bother him that much. As he walked he found a cave.

"Finally, some shelter."

Sub-zero walked in the cave. It was warmer inside but not that much. As he walked farther into the cave he noticed a blue light glowing that grew brighter the closer he got. Soon he saw a giant door with two statues on each side. Sub-zero then saw man sleeping on the side of one of the statue. Upon a closer look, he realized he recognized the sleeping man from somewhere

"Hey, you're that blind guy who fought with Mileena."

The blind man looks up at Sub-Zero with a serious look. "Yes, and you must be the Lin Kuei warrior Sub-zero."  
>"How do you know my name?" Sub-zero asked, and then the blind man took out his sword. Sub-zero thought that the he was about to attack but the blind man explained himself. "My sword, Sento, told me. You can say it my guide since I'm blind. By the way my name is Kenshi."<p>

"O.K.? Do you know where we are?" Sub-zero said as he looked around  
>"My Sento told me were at the temple of the cryomancer. The temple of your ancestors."<br>"My ancestors? That is impossible my father, my grandfather and father before were born from Earthrealm."

Kenshi shook his head, then got up from his spot. "I thought that too. But when I became blind by that Shang Tsung, My ancestors told me everything that happened to them." Sub-zero narrowed his eyes and folds his arms. Kenshi can since the tension between them. He sighed and continued the story.

"Well, you see the cryomancer were a vast and cunning race, their specialty was ice and cold. When the Dragon King ruled these lands, they keep themselves isolated from his rule, but when Shao Khan came into power he order execution of all the most powerful races." Sub-zero's eyes widened. "Most likely what happen is one survived the onslaught and escaped to Earthrealm."

Sub-zero was uncertain of what he should of this: his ancestors were originated from Outworld. He wondered if his brother had known about this. Bi-Han always seem to know lot about their family.

"Do you know anything else about my ancestors?"  
>Kenshi shook his head "If you want the answer I think you need to open this door." Kenshi pointed toward the door. Sub-zero then examined it to notice some sort of hole.<p>

Kenshi was about to say something, but suddenly felt a present of someone or something, and it was not entirely human.

"Uh… Sub-zero. I think we have company," Kenshi said as he pulled out his sword, Sub-zero turned to see the intruder, but then his eyes were widen in shock to see who it was.  
>"Hydro?!"<p>

The blue and silver Cyborg stared at the two warriors with cold blue glowing eyes. "Lin-Kuei Sub-zero, you will submit and come with me to begin your transformation."  
>"Transformation?" Kenshi asked, but Sub-Zero ignored him<br>"I'm sorry of what they have done to you but I will not submit, not anymore."  
>"Then I will have to force you to come with me," Hydro said as he got into his fighting stance. Sub-zero and Kenshi did the same.<p>

*FIGHT!*

Hydro ice slides toward Kenshi since his sensed his handicapped ability. Kenshi smirked that fool most of his enemy. Kenshi raised his hand and with some kind of force, Hydro was pushed back as he was slightly surprise. Hydro knew this blind man would be a Newsome.

Hydro suddenly teleported behind him Before Kenshi can do another telepunch, Hydro froze him with an ice beam that was similar to Sub-Zero's. Freezing him on sight.

Sudden rage came over Sub-Zero. In many of the battles he was in, he hasn't once lost his cold demeanor. But he can't help it now that someone was going to die in his affair. He summoned his Kori blade, which was much bigger then the one he fought with Smoke. Hydro was surprised, but not fazed.

"It seem you gotten stronger the last time we fought." Hydro then summons a Kori blade of his own "Let see how strong you really gotten."

The two warriors charge at each other to see who is strongest: Human will or robot tech.

~

"I'm worry about Jade," Kitana said as she stared out of the balcony. It been over two hours since Jade have been gone.

"Don't worry about her. She can handle herself," Mileena said as she made one of teddies bear. It was one of her hobbies to calm herself down. Scarlet was fascinated of what Mileena was doing which was started to bother her. "Do you mind?"  
>"Mileena leave her alone, she curious."<br>"She too curious for my taste." Mileena muttered before they heard a knock on the door. "Who could be knocking this hour?" Kitana asked. When she opened the door, she saw her father and with him, Tanya and Frost.

"Father? What are you doing here?"  
>"Get her stuff," Shao Kahn ordered to Tanya and Frost, ignoring Kitana. Tanya nodded and barged in with Frost, and started taking Jade's belongings.<p>

"Father! What is the meaning of this?"  
>"Your friend Jade is a betrayer."<br>"What?!" Kitana and Mileena said in unison.  
>"She has been working with Earthrealmers as a spy and told Raiden everything that I had planned."<p>

Both Kitana and Mileena were shocked, as they both had known that Jade would never to think of ever betraying Shao Khan.

"Father who told you this? Wasn't Tanya or Frost?" Mileena asked as she jumped from her bed and pointed at the two warriors.

"No, It was Quan chi. At least he informs me about this," Shao Khan said. "Scarlet come here." Scarlet walked toward Shao khan and didn't look up from the floor. Shao Khan then looked back at Kitana and Mileena "You are to both to stay here until the end of the tournament. Understand?"  
>"But father-"<br>"Do you understand!?"

Kitana and Mileena nodded in response of their father words. Shoa Kahn glared at them before Tanya, Frost, and him left the room to leave the two of them to fear of what happened to their friend.


	18. welcome back

Mk: Demon of the Mist

Ch.16: Welcome back

Juki was counting the money she won from the bit she made with Ermac and Rain while Reptile was nursing his injury that he got from Mileena.

"I can't believe you guys made a bet." Reptile hissed

"Hey don't look at me it was Ermac idea." Rain pointed at Ermac. Juki giggled until they all heard a knock.

"Uh oh." Juki said as she quickly grab her stuff and hide under the bed as if she was hiding from some one. They all gave her a questionable look. Rain walked toward the door wondering who it could be. He opens the door to see Shoa Khan with Frost, Scarlet and Tanya were behind him.

"Shoa Khan? What are you doing here?"

"It Lord Shoa Khan to you." Tanya shouted from behind. Frost was about to point out that she is the only one beside Jade who says "lord" but Shoa Khan Let it slide. Shoa Khan ignored Tanya comment and push Scarlet inside there room then pointed to Rain and Ermac.

"You two will be in charge of taking care of her. Understand?" They nodded to agreement Shoa Khan then turn his attentions to Reptile. "And you make sure that Kitana and Mileena don't leave here. Reptile nodded afraid to ask why.

Shoa Khan glare at all of them to making sure that they get the point. He soon walked out of the room then look at Tanya and Frost

"I have a special mission for you two." Tanya and Frost look at look at each other wondering what the mission is about

"What just happen?" Rain said sarcastically as he tries to get over of what just happen.

"Well, we got babysitting duty." Reptile point out. Rain just growled at him as he hissed "I was being sarcastic."

"How can I tell? You all way sound sarcastic." Reptile retorted. Rain was resenting the urge to round house kick Reptile to the wall. As the same time Juki pop out under the bed.

"whoo, you have small bed Rain." She said as she dust herself off

Scarlet pointed at the girl making sure her not the only one who was seeing what she sees

"Oh, I forgot you were here. My name is Juki." Juki pull out her hand for a hand shake but Scarlet stare at her hand not knowing what to do with it. Juki can see her confusion, a sweat drop form as she put her hand.

"Uh maybe just simple hello will do."

"Uh…Uh" Scarlet gurgle out as if she was like under water

"Can she even talk?" Juki asked Rain, He shocked his head

"She had been lock up for most of her life. I guess Shoa Khan figure it not worth the time to teach her anything else but killing and fighting."

"What a cruel bastard." Juki said silently to herself

An hour past as four warriors sat after there encounter with Shoa Khan. Ermac was mediating while Scarlet was excreting of what Ermac. Ever now and then she makes the gurgling noise as if she was trying to say something but can't find the words. Ermac just simple ignored her.

Reptile was playing cards with Juki (which by a way winning) and Rain was reading one of his book when another knock was heard. This time Juki didn't hide which were surprises to Rain.

I wonder who it could be this time. Rain thought praying it not Shoa Khan. When he opens the door he saw a Black and white hair woman with markings on her face. She was held two warriors over shoulder. Rain was really impressive that she can carry them with no problem. Then Rain saw the warriors she carrying and recognizes them

"Noob saibot? Scorpion?"

"What the hell happen to them?" Reptile asked as he look were the woman is

The woman bust there Rain ignoring both of them. She then put the two warriors onto Rain's bed. Rain ejection to this, "Hey! You can't just bargain and have nothing to explain your-" Rain was cut off when the black and white hair woman aim her sword at Rain ready to attack at any moment.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." She hissed

"Whoa, there no need to fight." Juki said as she between them. As she trying not to have too much attention brought to the room. The black and white women look at Juki then back to Rain she sigh

"Sorry, I'm just a little stress out from our mission."

"A little?" Rain said but got punch in the side by Juki

"My name is Sareena. Guard of the Brotherhood of Shadow. I was order to begin Noob and Scorpion back here." Then gave a quick glace to Noob.

"Anyway, I need to return to neitherealm." She said and soon left the room before any one can say anything to her.

"That was…weird."

Reptile said as he doesn't know what to say Ermac Scarlet nodded to agreement.

Juki grabbed her bag then got top of bed that Noob and Scorpion then squeeze herself between them. "Uh, what are you doing?" Ermac asked as Juki hands were started to glow blue.

"I'm going to heal them. They need to be healthy for tomorrow." Juki said as she lower her hand on Noob and Scorpion chest.

"You might whada cover there mouths."

"Why?" Rain asked and before he could get an answer Juki slowly put her hands on both Noob and Scorpion's chest. Once Juki hand were on contact their eyes open wide up. They would Scream if Rain and Reptile haven't covered there mouth.

The glow on Juki hand slow spread over there bodies and like magic there wounds slowly healed. About 5 min. later there wounds had completely heal. There were breathing heavily from the experience and so did Juki. She slowly got down from the bed but soon grab her head as her head was pounding for unknown reason.

"Are you o.k.?" Ermac asked

"Yea, I-I just need some air." She said as walked toward the window "I be right back." She said as she jumped out of the window. Reptile looks out of the window seeing it a five story drop, seeing if she hurt herself. When he looked outside he didn't see any sight of Juki on ground anywhere.

"Wow, she fast."

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

Every body turns around to see Scorpion up from the bed in rage (as usually) apparently he kicked Noob off the bed as he was getting out.

"YOU!" Scorpion pointed at Rain "you have about ten second to tell me what hell is going on and how did I get here before I-" Scorpion didn't finish his sentence. He just put up his flaming fist to show want he meant

Rain gulped "Uh… This Sareena demon woman took you two here and Juki healed you guys up." Rain said as don't want to be punch in face by a piss off wraith

Scorpion glared at Rain for a moment then turn and look at Reptile and the others to see if he telling the truth. They nodded to agree. Scorpion huffed wondering what that brat doing here. Scorpion then head toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Ermac asked

"Out." Scorpion hissed

"I think Quan Chi would want us to stat here." Noob said as he got up from the floor

"You can be Quan chi bitch for all I care. I'm going to hunt down Sub-Zero and kill!" He said as he slams the door causing creaks on the side to appear.

Everyone sigh as they dodge a bullet with Scorpion. Rain turn to Noob, who was still dusting himself off. "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much as far as I know." Noob knew Scorpion for a month and probably this is most he saw Scorpion piss off. "Well it not my problem if he gets in trouble." Noob said wondering were his hothead "friend" went off to.

As the yellow warrior march off down halls of the castle he looks to see which way is out. Scorpion only in Shoa Khan's castle few times and that mostly in his throne room also, Scorpion usually just teleport out of there. But his powers haven't fully recovered yet, which bad for him when he wants to fight in equal terms with Sub-zero.

As Scorpion try to claim his demeanor or what he have lifted of it. When he hit the corner and turn, he bumps into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" Scorpion hissed as he looks down to see who he bumped into. The pink assassin rubbed her head and quickly looks up at scorpion and gave him a glare.

She quickly got up and started jabbing her finger into Scorpion's chest to much to his surprise. "What the big idea." Mileena hissed

"You bumped into me and you blame me?! You should have more respect for the princess of outworld."

"Like I care. I don't have time for this." Scorpion said as he walked away. Mileena was about to say something but she soon heard Kitana voice

"Mileena, what going on?"

"What do you think? That scorpion jerk pushes me down. He is a big meanie." Kitana smiled her twin sister would all go to child mode when she gets mad.

"Come on, let go to Reptile's room and source this miss out." Kitana grab Mileena hand lent her Reptile's room were more trouble a waits.

**Thank you for read my story so far. It makes feel happy in side knowing that you guys enjoy this. Anyway I'm going to edit some my chapter or try fix it all together. Please tell me which chapter needs the most work. It would help a lot.**


	19. Missing you

Mk: Demon of the mist

Ch.17: Missing you

"The moon looks so beautiful up here," Juki said as she looked up toward the sky. She was sitting on the roof of Shao Khan's castle trying to relax after using most of her power to heal Noob and Scorpion.

"They should be at least grateful I was there," Juki hissed knowing that her human side decides it was best choose.

Juki pull out her orb to see the progress of the warriors. She noticed that Scorpion had left, which probably meant he go out looking for Sub-Zero. "Speaking of Sub-Zero, I wonder what he has been doing." The orb changed its scene to where Sub-Zero was.

Sub-zero was in a middle of a battle, which he was struggling with Hydro. Sub-zero upper cut Hydro, but Hydro quickly recovered to summon an ice bomb near him. Sub-zero rapidly moved out of the way so not to be caught by it, but he didn't see Hydro teleport behind and slash his ice sword cutting into Sub-Zero's back. Sub-zero hissed in pain.

Sub-Zero growled knowing that he has no choice but to use his last resort. If he didn't the way things are he would most likely lose and become like Hydro. As Hydro ice slide toward him, Sub-Zero saw his opportunity and created an ice clone in the path of Hydro. As he touched it the ice clone Hydro froze where he stood. Sub-Zero quickly summons all the energy he has left for one more blow. He charges Hydro with a cold shoulder. He punches hard into his stomach and crushes it. Then he head butted their skull together. The trauma from the impact causes Hydro to go into shock, putting him into shutdown mode.

As the battle drew to a close Kenshi started to unfreeze from Hydro ice blast. He tried to shake off the daze he feels.

"God, it was all warm now it's freezing!" Kenshi said to himself. Kenshi then turned towards where Sub-zero was who looks at the fallen Robotic warrior.

"What is that anyway?" Sub-Zero didn't like his friend to be called an "It" and Kenshi sensed Sub-Zero was unease of what he just said. There was a moment of silent.

"He was my friend, Hydro." Sub-zero finally said. "He was one of the top Lin Kuei assassins, but due to his age and a serous injury he have no choice but to retired. He was the one who taught my brother and me how to control our power."

Kenshi felt bad for the former Lin Kuei assassin. Who knows how much sadness he not telling about.

Kenshi thought were irrupted by his sword Seto told him something.

"Sub-Zero, my sword told me that there something glowing in your pocket." Kenshi pointed.

Sub-Zero looked to see what he meant. He saw his pocket glow. He took out the item that was glowing, which was his harmony heart.

"It never does that before"

"Uh… what is that?" Kenshi pointed, or tried to point at crystal. Sub-zero wasn't sure if he should tell him or not.

"I don't care if you tell him. But it would be your problem if you do." Sub-zero was startled by Juki voice. He hadn't heard from her for a while.

"Down here idiot."

Sub-zero look down and saw a small girl image in the crystal.

"Who are you?" He asked Juki, who a little annoyed.

"It's me you dumbass!" Sub-zero eyes widen.

"Juki?! I-I can't believe it. This wasn't what you looked like."

"Yes. Anyway, I saw want happen." Juki voice turned into a more serious but sadden tone. "There is away for your friend to be saved."

Sub-zero looked down at Hydro then back to Juki.

Juki sighed. "But first bring Hydro here so I can examine the damage. I might be able to heal him with magic."

Sub-zero sighed in relief seeing a glimmer of hope. Far as he knows he really needs it.

"Alright, where are you anyway?"

"Shao Khan's castle. I'm in Ermac and Reptile's room, that's where I'm staying." Sub-zero eye widened how the hell had she gotten there? "By Rain."

Sub-zero snapped out of his thought and looked at Juki. "You should have seen the look on Rain face when I did the same to him. Its's same one on yours," Juki giggled.

"Juki, focus." Sub-zero sneered. Juki rolled her eyes.

"O.K, O.K Mr. bossy. I'm going to make a portal to teleport you near here."

"Can't I just use like I did last time?"

"Sorry, that more of a realm to realm deal and you have to elder god to fully grabs the consent of teleporting. Other wise you end to place you not want to know."

"Oh," Sub-zero sighed.

"ah-hum?" Sub-zero turned around, as he had forgotten that he wasn't alone.

"Uh, Juki this is Kenshi." Sub-zero pointed the crystal to Kenshi so Juki can see him.

"Hello."

"Uh… Hello?" Kenshi said as he tried to aim his head where the voice was heard.

"So are you coming or what? Unfortunately I don't have all night." Juki changed the subject.

"I'm coming." Sub-zero quickly grabbed Hydro. 'This was hard to do since Hydro was made of metal, not just flesh.' And Sub-zero injury doesn't help either.

"Are you coming?" Sub-zero asked Kenshi. He shook his head.

"Sorry but I have my own mission." Sub-zero sighed.

A bright light glowed behind Sub-zero. He turns around to see a portal open up. He then looks at crystal "The portal will take you near the castle. But there is a 50% chance that you will… uh end up somewhere else."

Sweat began to drip from Sub-Zero'

"Hey! I'm not good at portals, o.k.!" Juki blushed.

"O.K., you got us out of trouble before."

"Damn straight I had!" Juki shouted proudly "Now get your ass in the portal or you'll be walking all the way here."

Sweat droplets began to form on Sub-Zero's forehead as he nodding in understanding. He entered the portal without saying goodbye to Kenshi.

"I thought that they would never leave." A voice said from behind.

"I thought you'd have left being the coward that you are," Kenshi retorted. The voice walked out of the shadow to reveal himself as no other then Shang Tsung.

"Heh- funny, I shouldn't be the one talking since I wasn't cased in ice a minute go." Shang Tsung grinned.

"I want to see how strong Bi-Han's brother was, who knows maybe in a few years he will surpass him. But either way." Kenshi snapped his figure and revived his true form: ghost white skin with the red marking on his arm and head. "And he will soon join my undead army just like his brother," said Quan Chi.

"You were luckily I could cast that spell or you would have been screwed."

"I don't believe in luck."

"Whatever." Shang Tsung grabbed one of metal plates that had fallen off Hydro during the fight. "Well, you were right about one thing. There is someone else who is behind this."

"The deadly alliance can't have that." Quan chi pulled out the amulet that he had tricked his master and Raiden with the fake. He focused his magic on the amulet then opened the portal.

"Shall we?" Quan chi bowed. Shang Tsung just rolled his eyes and went though the portal shortly after Quan Chi.

Juki got up from her spot and started to head back to meet Sub-zero.. But then she noticed she had dropped her locket, and bent to pick it up. She opened it and saw a picture of a family of three: a husband, a wife, and a child. It looked like it was made 20 or more years ago. Years that she was wishing would have lasted. Her happiness was gone before her eyes. A single tear escaped from her eye. She realized it and quickly swept it away.

"I have to be strong," Juki said to herself. "For you, my love, and for our son."


	20. Smoke and Jade

Mk:demon of the mist

Ch.18- Smoke and Jade

Somewhere in outworld. Smoke breath heavy from teleporting far so long. Next to him is Jade who was out cold from the traveling, Smoke look back to see how she doing.

"Great she out cold." Smoke then grunted. "Now my injuries are *ack* worse." He said as he saw blood seeping through his armor.

"What…what happen?" Jade moaned as she tried to stand up. She quickly sat back down due to her body being in a weak state. "Damn" she muttered then she looks up and sees Smoke. Jade had completely forgotten that Smoke had save back there from Sektor.

"W-why would he save me?" Jade accidently said out loud and loud enough for smoke to hear.

"I didn't want anyone in my affairs."

The Green warrior look up at him still not sure if she should trust him.

"It doesn't matter, were still enemies."

"Enemy? What I ever did to you. Yours friends and master are more a threat then me. Well more then a threat."

Jade gripped her staff in anger and quickly got up this time not falling. "You from earthrealm. And make matter worse you're an assassin like me. And assassins are very unpredictable. You should no that."

Smoke got up and dusts himself off "Evening if I'm assassin. I won't kill anyone with out reason." Smoke insisted. Sensing that Jade was ready to kill him. Smoke didn't have the energy or strength to fight her. That and know Sektor he won't stop at nothing to capture him, Smoke sigh.

"Look, either of us is in no condition to fight. And if you that edgy to kill me you can during that so-called tournament that your master is so caring about."

While not looking at him Jade huffed "He is not my master." Jade muttered

"what?"

"He not my master!" She this time hissed. Smoke wondering if he has hit a nerved or something. At first he thought that she was about to attack him, but to his surprised Jade made her staff into a small stick thing. Then she sat back down where she got from and to pull down her mask to reveal her Brazilian face.

"I only have one goal in my life. To protect princess Kitana so for one day she will raise up reclaim Edenia to it form glory." Jade sigh thinking what good that would do now "But the way things are she mostly likely be execution. Just like her mother sindel."

Sindel? Where did I hear that from? Smoke thought, then he remember where he heard that from. Lord Raiden did mention her name when he was talk to earthrealm defenders.

"What how about her sister? Mileena, right? Can't she take over?" He asked. Jade shooked her head, "she not really her sister." At first Smoke thought she meant that there stepsister or something.

"She a clone, who prepress is to replace Kitana if she fails. But she little undeveloped side and lately she fail to suppressed her so-called father"

Smoke was a little amazed that she was telling him all this seeming for a moment enemy. That or she just tried of hiding.

"What earthrealm like?" Smoke snap out of his thought and look at Jade. He was caught off guard from the question.

"Well I really don't know much. I only had been to the Asian part of the world. The Lin Kaui barely let me leave. But one thing I know that it look nothing like this."

"It will soon look like it soon. You earthrealmers were lucky last time."

"Wait you were in the first tournament? Smoke asked seeing a opportunity to great some info about Sub-zero's death.

"Not really. I was there to make sure Shang Tsung wasn't assassinated . I was never in it."

"do you know what happen to original Sub-zero and the man name scorpion?"

Jade can see want Smoke trying to do

_It a least for want do for saving my life._ Jade thought

"Scorpion is a hell spawned specter from the Neitherealm. I guess his goal was to kill Sub-zero. When he found out about the new Sub-zero I figure he will try to find him and kill him."

_That not good _Smoke thought if this Scorpion is power enough to take down Bi-Han what chance he and Sub-zero have. They could team up and take him down together but are the chance that Scorpion have a partner that and Kunai Lang is Stubborn he probably want to face him alone.

Smoke thought was interrupted by a drop. Smoke look up saw storm cloud forming. Usually Smoke would have known rain would become. But he was weak couldn't tell. "Great" He said to himself. He then teleport near the same tree Jade was at.

"What you think your doing?!" Jade yelled in little shocked that Smoke would sit near her.

"Trying to stay dried, what do you think I'm doing? If you haven't noticed but this is the only tree here." Smoke was right. Neither smoke nor Jade knew which part Outworld they are.

"Whatever, at this point I don't care anymore. Do the Mary hell you want." Jade said as she got in a fetal position. She put her head between here knee and said no more. Smoke just looks at her and Shooked his head

"Women."

**sorry it took so long to finish but i have school now. so it can be hard to put this up. that and i had writer block again (that way it so short) that was a pain. anyway i have deviantart account so look at my journal for what happening. im working on the next chapter so stall golden my friend **


	21. Finding the watch maker

Mk: Demon of the mist

Ch. 19: finding the watch maker

Back at the castle; Ermac and the others were waiting for Juki return, when they heard a sudden knock at the door.

"Who is it no-"Before Rain even put his hand on the handled the door was kicked open and flew off it hedges. Rain was caught in it path and slam into the wall behind him.

Everyone turn toward the doorway to see Mileena (who still had her leg up) and Kitana who face palm herself.

"Mileena, how many times do I have to tell you? You need to be more patience!"

"How can I, When are father think we are useless as-as Rain!"

"I take offence to that." Rain weakly said but Mileena ignored him.

"Not only that but we have to be babysitted by him." Pointed at Reptile

"Oh, come on. I used to babysitted you guys all the time."

Kitana shooked her head "Reptile, we are old enough to take care of are self. And beside you weren't the best babysitter" as Kitana remember that she and Mileena were nearly killed by a pack of Tarkatans.

"Well...I… At least I got us out alive."

"Do I have to hit you in the nuts again?" Mileena hissed as she pulls out one of her Sai making sure Reptile see.

"Uh…Ermac can you back me up?!"

"Don't look at us this is your problem." Ermac as he was reading a book the whole time.

"And beside we were order to take care of Scarlet." He pointed to her

"Like I care!" Mileena shouted

"What is up with all this yelling?" Everyone turn to the window and see Juki hanging upside down

"Who the hell are you?" Mileena shouted with a little surprised in her voice

"Would you believe me if I said that I'm Rain's sister? She said with an innocent voice

Kitana cross her arm and had a "really" expression on her face "want do you think?"

"Then I got nothing." Juki jump into the room but, she accidently land on Rain and worse she land on his crotch. He bit his lower lip to keep from screaming.

Juki looked down and saw were she landed "heh… sorry Rain."

"Hey you didn't asked are question, who are you?!" Mileena yelled in anger

"Wow, It like I'm talking to a female scorpion." Juki whisper to herself, but apparently Mileena over heard her "What you say"

"Nothing, I explain everything once are guess have arrive."

"Guess?" Everyone asked

"Yep in 3…2…1"

A portal up in the ceiling and Sub—zero and Hydro came falling through. Unfortunately they landed on top of Rain. (Who was still on the ground?)

Sub-Zero grab his head "It official. I hate portals." He muttered. Then he felt a tap on his leg. He looks down and saw Rain being suffocated under by a Cyborg and a ninja. Sub-Zero quickly got off and Hydro then picks Hydro off of Rain.

"Thanks," Rain mouth the words since he too weak to talk

"I really need to practice on portal." Juki said before Mileena grab her by the cloak and brought her to her face. "You brought one of are enemy here?! Give me one good reason not to kill you."

"Because, I'm going to help you. All of you."

"Help us?" Mileena said then look at her sister. Kitana spoke "Why would we need your help?"

"Simple, if I help you guys then you will help me in return." Juki stated "Now, can you let me go?" Mileena didn't see any point to what Juki said. And whether then to waste energy on a child she let her go. Juki brushed down her cloak being all wriggle. She walked to Sub-zero and Hydro.

"So this is your friend aye? Well let me examine him." Juki said as she grabs Hydro and put him gently on the floor. Too much Sub-zero surprised since Hydro is as heavy as a ton of rocks.

Juki got on top Hydro. Chill when down her spine of the cold metal touching her skin. She put her hands on top of his head. A blue glow started too emitted from her hands and her eyes also glow blue. For a few minutes past but nothing happen.

"So?" Sub-zero asked but Juki shooked her head

"Sorry but there nothing I can do for him." She said with little sadness in her voice. Juki look up to see Sub-zero with a grim face.

"Now what? Wait till he reboot and tried to kill me or capture me or Smoke to become what he is?!" Sub-zero shouted angrily

"Hey! Even thought I can't fix him doesn't mean someone else can." Juki stated as she got off Hydro.

"When your watch is broken. You go to a…"

"Oh! I know a watchmaker. "Reptile raised his hand like he was some kid in school

"Correct. We find the maker."

"But Smoke said that Cyrax design it. And the way I see it Cyrax must become one to."

Juki shook her head "Do you Honesty think that Cyrax was the only one who work on this?" Juki said as she pulls out her purple orb

"Give me 5 minutes" she said as walked over to the bed and got on. She sat near Scarlet who was on the bed this whole time.

Sub-zero sigh seeing that there a glimmer of hope for his friend. And speaking of friends, Sub-zero wonder what happen to Smoke as he haven't heard or sense for a while. Which it makes him worry; He doesn't want to lose his best friend as well.

Wondering if Ermac or Reptile has seen him he walks toward. He saw Mileena grabbing Reptile clothe and shacking him senseless now saying it was his fault for letting the enemies in the castle. See how "Busy" Reptile is he want to Ermac first

"Ermac, have you seen Smoke?"

"We have not. Reptile said that he has. But he might be gone by now."

_I wonder where he can be._

As he was about to turn around he saw Scarlet examine him. She kept eye him up down then she walked were Ermac is and sat next to him.

"uh…what was that was about?"

"She just weird."

"O.K." Sub-Zero turns his attendance to Juki. "Hey Juki are you finish yet?"

"If I don't have anymore irruption maybe it would faster. Ah there he is." Juki said. She then held up her orb with Triumph. She got off from the bed and went to the center of the room. Sub-zero thought she was going to give it to him. But insisted she threw it up in the air towards the ceiling as it got close to it the orb faze through, creating a portal. Nearly everybody was surprised by this.

Shortly after a man fell down through the portal landed in middle of the floor.

"What the h-"the man looks around the room see that he wasn't in his lab. "This guy is the one who made Hydro like this?" Sub-zero asked seeing that this man would be less likely to do so. The man looks like he was on life support. Wear a mask that cover up most of his face. It looks as if it was connected to some kind of respirator as he was breathing heavy. And had two hook blade on his back.

"Well duh, he not the only one who built that. He the only one that I was able to reach silly." Juki pointed out. She walked toward the man.

"Hello Kabal, My name Juki and this my friend Sub-Zero." Juki pointed to Sun-zero "Anyway, we hope that you be cooperative to help fix Hydro."

"Hydro?" Kabal questioned then look at the blue and silver Cyborg "Why would I help you?"

"Hmm" Juki rub her chin as if she was thinking "simple, one you are out number."

"Hey! Don't get us involve." Mileena shouted Juki ignored her "and two: I can always send you to the neitherealm and never to return." Kabal fold his arm being skeptical about a little girl have that much power. "Yea right."

"Dude, I teleport you from your Lab. So what do you think?"

Kabal was about to say some thing but he realize she was right. If she was able to get him here who know where she can send him.

"O.k. fine! Not like I have a choice in matter." Kabal said as he examines the fallen Cyborg. While he was doing that, Sub-zero turn to Juki

"Juki, have you heard from Smoke?" Juki shooked her head "No, he probably out there somewhere." She said with a slight worry look on her face.

"Wait, I thought you guys are connected?"

"Was, when I gain my own body I lost all connection with him. It was kind of sacrifice I may to get a body." Juki pointed out

"How about the crystal? Doesn't he have one?"

"He…He doesn't have one." Juki sadden by the thought, she walked were Kabal was as he wore on Hydro. Reptile came up to Sub-zero

"Heh, funny. Juki said she was looking for her son crystal." Sub-zero on what Reptile just said. Both thought for the longest time. They put two and two together. There eye widen when they come to there conclusion.

"Smoke is Juki's son?!" both said at the same time


	22. Jade and Smoke meet Khameleon

MK: Demon of the Mist

ch.20 Smoke and Jade meet Khameleon

As the morning sun of Outworld slowly came out mountains. A beam of sunlight hit cross Jade face awaking her. She slowly opens her eye still feeling sleepy from sleep on a tree all night. "Not the best night sleep I ever have but…" Jade look to her right to see the grey assassin was still there. But he wasn't. Jade quickly got up and scan the area to see where he is. She even tries sense his present and still nothing.

"I knew it that I shouldn't had trust him." Jade scold to herself "I guess I should find a source of water." Jade keened and put her ear toward the ground and heard a faint sound of rushing water to the north of her.

Jade walked towards the source water, which was getting louder the more closer she got. Until finally she reach a beautiful waterfall.

Jade would have never of guess that sure thing still exist in Outworld. The water was clear as the sky or what she remembers of a clear sky. She put her hand in the water to see how it is.

It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. It was just right.

"Well, at least I can get a well deceive bath." Jade said to herself as she was about to take off her top.

*splash!*

Jade stopped before she could fully take off her top off.

_What was that? _Jade thought as she pulls her top back down.

"Come on out! I now sense your presence!

"Shh, can't I have 5 mins. With out you trying to kill me? A familiar voice said

A male figure came out of water and now clearly visible. "Smoke?!"

"Duh, who else." Smoke said almost in a sarcastic tone before he got nearly hit by a rock by Jade

"What the hell was that for?"

"For not tell me you where were!" Jade said as her face blush from the thought of nearly exposing her by to a male.

"I couldn't tell if it was you or not. And it not like I was going to stop a crazy assassin." Smoke replied before getting hit by a rock

"You-You freaking prev!"

Smoke rubbed his head "Schhh, Ok I'm sorry. J-Just stop throwing rocks at me, OK?" Smoke teleport out of the water and near his stuff. But he forgot that he was naked. Jade saw, and if she wasn't wearing her masked she would had nosebleeds right.

"opps, I forgot that you were here. Sorry I been with around guys most my life- wow that just sounded gay didn't?" Smoke said as he put on his pant. Jade was still in shock that she didn't notice that Smoke was finishing getting dress.

"Uh are you o.k.?" Smoke asked see Jade was still in a trance

Jade quickly shock it off "I-Im fine." As son as Jade said that, both she and Smoke sense a present they have never sense before.

As they try to pin point who or what this person is, Jade heard something in the tree. She throw her bang rang where the source of the present is which cause the figure grab her staff as figure seem to be heading toward her.

*slash*

The figure came down with a staff her own.

"What the-"Jade eye widen in surprised of much skill this warrior have. The mysterious person then spin kicks Jade and landed a few feet from. It then brought it staff close to her and transform if in a bang rang of her own and thought to Smoke.

Smoke quickly use his "Shake" and land on top of the figure but she quickly dodged it but fell in to the water.

"Hey! No fair." The figure yelled her voice so –what childish. To Jade it remind her of Reptile or Mileena little bit

"Now I'm all wet because of you two!" The figure said as she took off her cloak. Revealing her female masque, her skin was brownish- green and almost reptilian. Her hair was almost invisible only showing the outline of it.

"And I thought this is how you guys say hello!?"

"What?! You attack us first."

" No, I was just saying hello like you did." The colours women pointed at Jade. "I saw you swooped down on those scary looking guys."

Jade's eye widen of realize what she talking about. "Wait, you were there when I save that girl."

"Yep that little girl look so cute and opps! I should intrude myself. Don't worry I know a different way." *cough* "My name is Khameleon. With a "K". Khameleon said in a bellowing voice. As if she was mimicking Shoa Khan Voice. Khameleon look back a them but they gave her a question able look.

"What?! Your boss does it like that doesn't he?" She pointed at Jade

"You mean Shoa Khan?"

"Yes, that big meanie ruined my race". Khameleon spat in disgust, Smoke whisper in Jade ear while she did that "Hey isn't me or she reminds me of Reptile?" Jade nodded "yea she looks Reptilian too."

Khameleon notice them talking "Hey! Are you two listen!?" Khameleon yelled "Uh sorry continue"

"Thank you. I'm been watching you since you were a little kid." She pointed at Jade which was shocked "You what-"

"Shh, all question till the end. Anyway thank to you I learn how to walk, talk, and to fight. And find my mate."

"Your mate? You mean Reptile right?" Smoke asked Khameleon nodded "Yep, I been looking for him."

"So why haven't you talked to him?"

"I can't do that!" Khameleon shouted which surprised both Smoke and Jade.

"Uh why not?"

"That meanie Shoa Khan have him like some dog on a leashed, right?"

Jade shock her head "not really. He like everybody who obey him, fearing what he might do to him if he doesn't."

"Oh,well then uh…" Khameleon try to think what to say she started to blushed

"Then?" both Smoke and Jade asked

"Fine! I'm nervous to meet him! Ok?!"

Jade and Smoke sweat drop. How can she be nervous when she never met him? Jade and Smoke look at each other.

"Uh…Reptile would love to meet you." Jade said trying to cheer her up but Khameleon ignored her "What if he think I'm fat or ugly or worse that he doesn't think I'm a virgin?!" Khameleon said while grabbing her head because of all the negative thoughts she have at the same time.

"Uh I think at this point Reptile wouldn't care. I mean he love a girl with a personally." Jade said hoping to cheer her up. Khameleon look wiping the tear away from her eyes "really?"

"Yep, and trust me Reptile is not the one to judge people on there looks. Well a little, but he would love you." Khameleon eyes show at glimmer of hope. Jade must of cheer her very well because the next thing she and Smoke knew Khameleon was jumping up and down like a kid in candy store. "ohmygodIhopehecute hehe." She said really fast

"What you do?" Smoke whisper

"It a women thing." Jade smirked while Smoke rolled his eye

"Hey, I can help you get back if you want?"

"Sure, we are kind of lost." Jade said with little embarrass of asking her Khameleon nodded happily "O.K. follow me!" she said with excited as march off as if she leading a march. Smoke and just shrugged

"What a weird girl."


	23. Sister secret

Mortal Kombat: Demon of the mist

Ch.21 :sister secret

_**Back at the castle**_

Kitana and Mileena left Reptile's room and return to to theirs.

"Ugh! That brat! Who does she think she is? An elder god?!" Mileena shout

"You know, you really need to chill sometime."

"Heh like that would happen. Me and chill doesn't go together." Mileena retorted Kitana just rubbed the side of her temple.

"you make me wonder sometime."

"Right back at you." Mileena muttered. She got up and put away the teddy bear she was working on earlier. As she was about to go back to her bed when she bumps into Juki to her surprised.

"W-What…H-How did you-"

"How did I get here? I teleport duh."

"Well don't do that!" Mileena shouted. Kitana turn her attention to her sister and to her surprised saw Juki

_I didn't even sense her _

"Sorry honey if you were able sense me then you be running with a tail between your legs." Juki said as she was next to Kitana now to her surprised.

"Anyway I'm here to tell you two something. The secret that your so-called "father" been hiding." Juki stated. The moment she said father both Kitana and Mileena jumped up from there seat.

"I knew it, that you have something against are father."

"And what secret? Father have a lot secret but we don't question it."

"Well it about time you should go to the Shang tsung's flesh pit there were you find your answer." Juki said as she was about to head out the door.

"Before I go I want to warn you two. You might not like what you see." With that she left

"*hpm* why would we ever disobey father? Go to Shang Tsung flesh pit there were you find answer you seek *pft* Does she think were that stupid."

"I think we should go." Kitana said which surprised Mileena

"W-What?! Why you believe that brat?!" Kitana shooked her head

"Mileena, think about it. Father lately sees us as disappointment."

"He under stress with all these earthrealmers and Netherealmers in his realm. That and trying to take over them."

"That not the only thing that bother me." Mileena gave her sister a worry expression "Ever since I was little, deep down I never think of him as a father."

"Kitana! How can you say that?!" Mileena shouted nearly jumping up from her spot. "Of course he your father! Our father."

"But sometime it feels like he ain't." Kitana as she grabbed her gear and put on her mask. While heading toward the door. She looks back at her sister "are you coming?"

"Fine! But only because I want to be there so I can said I told you in your and that Brat face." Kitana just roll her eye and smirked.

At the entrance of Shang tsung's flesh pit. "I remember why father doesn't like us to come down here. This place is creepy as hell." Mileena shivered which surprised her since she don't get scare that easily

"What the matter?" Kitana asked seeing her sister shacking "I don't know it feel like I been here before." Mileena muttered try to shack this feeling off.

"Come on. I go first." Kitana went In Mileena. The stair case was wet and dark, and the smell was horrible. The stench of torture and death was everywhere.

As they got to center chambers Kitana stop Mileena as she heard voice in the room. She recognizes one of the voices immanently. It was her father the other was Shang Tsung.

"Shang Tsung, you told me Mileena would be different but I have yet be impressed."

"I did tell you she was premature. Even with your magic it would have take a year or so just in order to-"

"Don't make excise! If I haven't speed Kitana were surely find out the truth." Shoa Khan growled "I don't have time to wait."

Shoa Khan then look at the table next to him. There were two bodies, ( which look famines by the way) Kitana couldn't see there face but sense a weird present from them. Even Mileena was shock from it.

"These better work or you can kiss your ass goodbye." Shoa Khan walked away. Shang Tsung sigh "That was close." He took out medallion and aim towards the figures. Then a green beam zaps from it. Like a Jolt of lighting was hitting them they twitching and turning. 5 mins. Later he stops. "That should do it." Shang Tsung said as put the medallion back in his packet. By then Kitana had enough and march toward Shang Tsung. Mileena was about to stop her, but it was too late.

"Shang tsung! What is the meaning of this?!" Kitana yelled. Shang Tsung turned with a surprised look on his face.

"Princess Kitana, princess Mileena! What are you doing here?" Shang Tsung asked

"Stop changing the subject we asked you question what are those thing?"

Shang Tsung smirked as he slowly back away from the two angry princesses. "Well I guess there no uses of hiding it from you. So I guess it time to show you your replacement." Shang Tsung snapped his finger at the same time the figures that was lying on table started to move. They slowly got up walked toward Kitana and Mileena. The creatures look almost like them but with horrible Tarkatan teeth like Mileena and have blades attach in there were also barely wear anything. The only clothes they have white rags that were only covering there breast and private parts.

"Can we play with them?" one of the clones asked

"Can we pretty please?" The other one asked Shang Tsung nodded

"They will take to go care of you two." Shang Tsung as he walked away. "Have fun." He teases

"Hey! Come back I'm not finish with-"Kitana was about to go after him but the Tarkatan twin were blocking her way.

"Oh sister look how pretty she is." The one on the right said as she grabs a lock of Kitana's hair. Kitana quickly pull away but grab by the other twin.

"Look. She is pretty. I hate it!" one of the twins pulls off Kitana mask which made them more angry. One of the Tarkatans punches her in the face like she was trying to ruin her mosque.

Mileena just stand there still stun and shock of what just happen. "Mileena! Snap out of it!" Kitana trying to snapped her sister out before she was punch in the Tarkatans didn't even notice Mileena until Kitana said her name.

They turn there attention to her.

"oh, look another one." The Tarkatan said as they teleported behind Mileena. Mileena quickly tried to pull out her sai but the Tarkatans that was closes to her grab and put her in a arm lock.

"She seems different from that other girl." The Tarkatan that wasn't holding her pull off Mileena mask which shocked her.

"Hey she looks just like us sister. Maybe she our big sister." The Tarkatans giggle while Mileena struggle to break free but the Tarkatan's grip was to strong.

"Hey big sister why don't you kill her?" The Tarkatan that was in front of Mileena asked with amazed

"If you get rid of her Maybe father would love you. You're our true sister. She not." The Tarkatan pointed at Kitana with struggle to get up and about to pull out her fan but what she heard next shocked her.

"You're… your right." Mileena bow her head. The two Tarkatan smile a wicked smile, Kitana eyes widen "father told us she wasn't his daughter. Were the are his real daughter create by his magic. And her blood."

The Tarkatan that wasn't holding Mileena quickly teleported quickly behind Kitana and Grabbed her by the hair

"Kill her and you are the princess of outworld." The Tarkatan stated. She then signals her sister to let go of Mileena while she was grabbing Kitana by her hair again and drug her toward them. The Tarkatan that was just let go of Mileena went to her sister side and grab Kitana arm the other sister did the same.

"Come sister. Let us be a family. After we get rid of this black sheep." The Tarkatan on the left said. Kitana was about to say something but both Tarkatan prevent her from speaking.

Mileena bowed her head not showing her face and slowly walk toward them. Kitana actually fear of what her sister might do to her. The Tarkatan twins "Smile" a wick grin on there face.

Mileena then pull out one of her Sai and brought up over head. Kitana eye widen more. Mileena then brought down both her sai. Kitana thought Mileena was going to stab her but instead, Mileena cut off both of the Tarkatan twin hands that were holding Kitana. Then she quickly grabs Kitana teleport away to get some distance between them.

Kitana was still stun of what just happen. She thought for a fact that Mileena was going to kill her.

"W-what? Mileena a you-"

"Hey claim down if I wanted kill I can kill you with my own term. Beside yours the only have know." Mileena "smile"

"YOU BITCH!"

Kitana and Mileena turn there attention back to the Tarkatan twin. Surprised of how fast there regenerating.

"You'll pay for that!" They hissed and unleash there blades.

Kitana Quickly got up pull out her fans to prepare for the fight she and her sister was about face.

"Let show them who the real princess of Outworld." Kitana and Mileena charge the Tarkatan did the same.

**My last chapter of the year I put it up the next one in middle of January. For know I got my winter break. I would like you to wish all my fellow reader a marry Christmas and happy new year.**

**p.s if you a artist and would love to make a comic out of story let me know.**

**p.s.s. I finally got a pet! **


	24. The Return

**MK: Demon of the mist**

**Ch.22 **

**The return**

"See I told you. I get you there. Didn't I?" Khameleon said proudly and pointed at Shoa Khan's castle

"Wow I have to hand it to you. I did have my doubt" Jade stated"

"Well you shouldn't." Khameleon began to walk off "Now let go to my future husband." Smoke and Jade eyes widen as they realize Khameleon was going to walk to the front of the gate. They quickly grabbed her an pull her back in the bushes.

"Hey, what the big idea?" she yelled before Smoke and Jade cut her off. "You can't go walking through the gate front gate. The guards will kill you." Jade stated making sure that none of the guards saw her.

"Is there another way in?" Smoke asked

Jade nodded and leaf them to the opening to balcony of her room "Uh, how are we suppose to get up there?" Khameleon wondered

"Teleport, of course. Unfortunately I can only teleport a few times a day. It takes a lot out of me." Jade turn to Khameleon and asked "Can't you teleport?"

"Nope, I have to see someone to do to order to do it." They both turn to Smoke

"How about you?"

"Trust me, you guys wouldn't like it." Smoke stated before his sense the guards coming to their directions. Jade quickly grab Khameleon's hand and force it to grab Smoke's arm. Jade did the same. "Well it look like we doesn't have a choice, do we?" Smoke just sighed knowing both of them not going to like it. He quickly focuses his power as smoke gather around them and change them into wisp of smoke, carrying them up to Jade's room.

Once in the room, smoke and they change back into solid form. Jade grabbed the side of a bed. Trying to keep from puking all over Mileena's bed. Khameleon lay on the floor like she had been defeated by a powerful foe. Smoke grabbed his head as a shocking pain went through him. A faze image appeared in his mind. Smoke couldn't make it out. It looks like someone was looking down at him.

"Smoke?"

Smoke snapped out of his thought to look at Jade who sort of has worry expression on her face. But it was kind of hard to tell since she has a mask on her face.

"Smoke, are you ok?" Jade asked which kind of surprised Smoke. Smoke quickly shooked it off "yes I'm fine."

"Wow that was awesome! Do it again?!" Khameleon jump up from excitement.

"Uh… no thanks." Smoke insisted "Don't you what see Reptile?"

Khameleon nodded "Yes! To my future husband!" Khameleon said as she rushes out of the room. Both Jade and Smoke quickly follow her. They saw her about to turn to a corner but lucky smoke grabbed her arm before she could.

"Hey don't go charging around there guard here!" Jade said try to catch her breath. "Besides you're going the wrong way."

Jade then grab Khameleon and lead her to Reptile's room.

"Are you almost done yet?" Sub-Zero asked but to Juki and Kabal it felt like the thousandth time he asked that.

"Almost, and if you stop asking it would be faster." Kabal rolled his eye. "It would be ten time easier if have I have my equipment." He mutter hope no one heard him.

Kabal is right you shouldn't bother him. He is doing us a favor."

"More like force." Kabal muttered. Juki heard and gave him a death glare which Kabal got the chills from it

"Like, I was saying it take time I know that you worry about friend."

"He not the only one I'm worry." Sub-zero said with a serous tone, "Juki when were you going to tell Smoke that you are his-"

Sub-Zero was cut off when everyone heard a knock at the door. Every one turn to Rain thinking he was going to open the door.

"Hell no! Reptile you get it." Rain pointed to Reptile. Reptile just shrugged and walked to the door. To his surprised he saw smoke and Jade together and saw a third person who seems to be blushing when she saw him.

"Smoke! Jade! where have you been?" and who that?" Reptile pointed at the mystery girl. Khameleon's blushing becomes brighter. Her clothes also follow as they change into red like Skarlet.

"Uh… did she just change colors?" Reptile took at her aware

"She does that a lot."

Jade pull both Smoke and Khameleon into the room. Smoke was surprised to see Sub-zero was there and bunch of other people he saw in tournament. He was little more surprised to see a kid next to Sub-zero. He never image a kid would be in place like this?

Smoke quickly head towards Sub-zero's side. "Sub-zero, how long have you been here?"

"Two days. Which remind me…" Sub-zero turns his attention to Ermac who was still mandating. "Ermac." Ermac open one of his eyes "Why haven't your master started the tournament up again?"

"Master is doing something. He will tell us when he is ready." Ermac stated

"Something tells me he planning something big." Smoke said to himself. He noticed a masked man working on went seem to be a Cyborg. "Who that?"

"That…" He pointed to Hydro "That is Hydro." Sub-zero said Smoke eyes widen when he heard this, he know that they trying to turn him and Sub-zero into Cyborg but wouldn't think they would send him to try to captured him and Sub-zero. Their long forgotten friend.

"Kabal here is trying to fix him." The little girl who was next sub-zero said to Smoke. Smoke didn't notice her until now.

"Uhh…who are you?"

"It me, Juki."

Smoke eye widen some more. Almost look like their were going to pop out of his eye socket "Y-Your J-Juki!?I been follow a kid?!"

"O.K. one I'm like older then you, just my body is developing slowly. And two why are you that surprised? It not that special." Juki stated

Smoke thought to himself for a moment, Juki cough to get his attention again "So have you found anything?" she asked Smoke is head "Nope, I only found out the Sektor and Cyrax are here, but I guess you figure that out with Hydro." They both look at Hydro out of pity to there old friend. "I also got abash by them and that she *Smoke pointed and Jade* got caught up in the cross fire. I think her master and comrades betrayed her."

Sub-zero nodded in understanding and said "do you find anything?" Smoke shooked his head "No, unless finding a lost race count."

"No." Sub-zero turn to Juki "Any ideas?" he asked

"I have no idea. I don't even no were Scorpion is. But I think I know where he is." Juki grin.

"Then who?"

Juki then pointed to the black ninja on the other side of the room. Noob was either making small portal or been sleeping the whole time he been there. He wasn't really paying no mind what happening around him.

Sub-zero didn't like this idea, ever since he got here. Noob have a familiar present surrounding him. He was trying to avoid him but seeing he have no choice in the matter

"Fine. I asked." As Sub-zero walked towards Noob. Smoke was going to follow when he noticed that Juki was staring at him. "What are you looking at?" He asked Juki shooked her head "Nothing, just looking. You seemed hurt. Do you want me to heal you?" Juki asked

Smoke has forgotten all about his injury. They have been healing, but not as fast as usually which kind of worry him.

"II guess so."

"O.K., Jade also look like she in ruff shape. I guess I heal her as well." Juki said as she looks at Jade seeing her wounds as well. During the time Sub-zero, Smoke and Juki were talking Jade was "talking" to Skarlet about want happen to Kitana and Mileena.

"Skarlet, what happen to Kitana and Mileena?"

Skarlet pull out her notepad to speak. She quickly wrote what on her mind and gave Jade the notepad.

Shoa Khan told us about your betrayed and how you were working with the earthrealm warriors. After that he forbid Kitana and Mileena to leave there room and took me here to be taken care of them." Skarlet pointed to Ermac and Rain

Jade was surprised by what she being took "you don't think I'm a betrayer do you?"

Skarlet shook her head and grabbed the notepad and wrote. Jade read what she has written.

"No, and beside I don't like him. He imprison me most of my life. Why would I trust him?"

Jade gave her a weird look. There more to this girl that meets the eye.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?"

She shooked her head again. "Good, I'm going to find Kitana and Mileena o.k."

Skarlet nodded and wrote "I be here. I Kind of like them, there were so nice." she smile even though she was wear a mask Jade can see "I will."

"Hey. Before you leave let me heal you." Juki said as she was behind jade. Jade nodded almost forgotten her injury

"O.k. let me see." Juki began to examine her. "Not bad only few broken bones." Juki's hands began to glow blue and place them on jade stomach. Jade bit her lip as she felt her bone shifts back into place. "Tah-dah! You all fix."

"Wow, amazing" Jade said in amaze. Even Shang Tsung healing ability seems inferior to Juki.

"Hehe, Shang Tsung barely know the basic of healing"

Jade look at her in bewildered as she knows what on her mind. Juki just giggle again "I get that a lot, it a habit I like to do." Juki smile then pull out her orb. An image of Kitana and Mileena who appear to be in danger.

"W-where are they?" Jade quickly asked

"In Shang Tsung's flesh pits."

Jade eye widen "What?!" Why would they go there?!" He whole life Jade been trying to keep Kitana and Mileena from going there. Shoa Khan Orders or not she did not wish them to go there.

"I told them to go there." Juki stated

Jade looked at her as if she grow legs on her head "Why in outworld would to tell them to go there?"

"To the truth of cause. They have been lie to all there life and it time to break out there little dream, and open there eyes." Jade was in shock. Not knowing what to say. Knowing how endanger those two were in she quickly got up ran to the door.

"What did you say to her?" smoke said in aware of what just happen

"I just help her open her eyes." Juki hands started glow blue "now then, Let me heal since you haven't since Escape from Lin Kuei" Juki said she began the healing process.

Smoke usually heal himself, long as he can remember he heal faster then most Lin Kaui warrior. It takes about a day to heal up all his wounds. But lately his healing factor has been low.

"There you go all heal up." Juki said as she breaks Smoke thought.

"Wow, that was fast."

"Not really, it took like 10 mins. You just space out to notice." Juki stated before she got up and took out her orb again.

"Well I should see how they doing."

Back at Shang Tsung flesh pits.

Kitana and Mileena were drained as they fight their equal evil twin. They seem to have lot more energy in them.

They were laughing at the struggle that Kitana and Mileena with them.

"Damn how aren't faze?" Mileena hissed holding her side "It seem Shang Tsung's magic, it must of super power them." Kitana huffed try to find a weak point. The one thing she recalled from her so called "father" taught her is always find a weak point in her enemies

Kitana notice there a scar around the evil twin's neck. If she was to some how get to it. She might have found a way to stop them.

"Mileena! Cover me!" Kitana said as her dash toward them.

Mileena had no idea what her sister is planning but she follow through. She throws each Sai at each twin. Hoping it will at least hit one of them. Luckily one of her Sai hit one of them. Kitana decide to aim for hit. When got close to her, she throe one of her fans at her which cut off her hand.

The Tarkatan was to in shock to see Kitana next move. Kitana got behind her and jabbed her fans into her neck. The pain so agonizing, that she didn't Kitana get in front of her and jabbed both fans into each eye socket. The now dead Tarkatan girl went limp on the floor

The other Tarkatan twin stared in devastation to see her dead twin. A single tear have fallen, follow by pure rage. She teleport to nearest gate behind her. Both Kitana and Mileena have noticed the gate. They sometime heard growling and scratching while during the fight. Whatever behind that door that really don't want to face.

Unfortunately the living Tarkatan twin had other plan. With a sickly smile she pulls the leaver releasing whatever on the other side.

"Shit" both Mileena and Kitana said at same time. There eye widen as they saw small army of fail clones. Same look barely like they past to be humanoid. Other seems to be failed Shokan and Centaurain. All have hungry eye to Kitana and Mileena.

"Brother and sister!" the twin Tarkatan said out loud "We are warrior of Shoa Khan. We served only one master and that it him. The same master that these two betrayed. The same master who treated them like princess." She hissed on the last word "Kill them and we will make him proud!" she roar. The other roars with her and charge after Kitana and Mileena

"I think it time to go." Mileena said as she grabbed her sister and teleport out of the chamber. Unfortunately they didn't get so far; they only got like a few feet out side. The Tarkatan girl caught there sent.

"Quickly! Up here!" they heard the Tarkatan twin shouted

"Come on!" Kitana grabbed here sister and ran into the living forest as fast they can.

"Damnit! I wish I pay more attention Jade on teleporting class" Mileena said wishing she did. Kitana had to agree with Mileena knowing that she cans only teleport like once, while Mileena can do it twice.

As the small army of mutants was slowly gaining up on them on, Kitana and Mileena were looking for options to what to do. At first they thought about taking a few of them out, Even if they stay and fight their danger out number. Thing have gotten worse when they headed to dead end.

"Now what?!" Mileena shouted in fear.

Before they could think of anything a wall of flame spread the army and girls.

"What the-"Kitana wondered when the wall of flame transform into a humanoid figure both girls recognizes the figure.

"S-Scorpion?!" Kitana and Mileena said with eyes wide like plates.

Scorpion stared at them with a confess look. "What the hell am doing here." He hissed to no one particular when he notices what going on.

The Tarkatan girl came up to the front of the army wondering who this mysterious person.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed. Scorpion off the bat didn't like her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. But you seem as if the neitherealm took and shit you back out."

The Tarkatan girl blushed from the insult. Now full of rage she charges at the hell-spawn. Scorpion teleported behind he and swept off her feed then delivered a nasty punch in the stomach causing to vomit everything she have ate. Scorpion then punches her in the face. The force of the was so large she flew toward army, knocking a few of them down with her.

"I don't usually punch girls, but you I make an exception." He said coldly

The Tarkatan girl growled her glow red. "Kill them! Kill all them!" she roared. The other mutants charges at Scorpion, unknown knowing to them they had sealed there fate.

Scorpion raised both his hands as they become in flamed. He aimed both hands to the charging army. His began eyes glow brightly as he concentrate on his target. In a insist the army burst into flame.

"Huh" the Tarkatan girl said in shock as she watches her bother and sister being burn to death. Kitana and Mileena was also too were in shock. They never knew he have so much power.

As the burning body fell to the floor, Scorpion turns his attention to the Tarkatan girl who was now the only one left.

"Your next." He growled which set off fear inside Tarkatan girl. Trying not to show it she growled back before she teleported away.

"Coward."

Kitana and Mileena was little surprised that she didn't try to attack Scorpion. But who would after that attack? Kitana was the first one who steps forward.

"Thank you, Scorpion. We wouldn't have…"

Scorpion cut her off "I don't need your thank you were just lucky that I came here on accident."

"Like we need your help." Mileena muttered Kitana 'shh' her try make her a little grateful of there situation.

"Like I wanted to help, but that girl was getting on my nerves just like you two are."

Kitana saw that Scorpion was about to teleport but seeing how powerful he in and how she and her sister were no condition to fight anymore. And who know what that Tarkatan girl or there father are plan now.

"Wait, Scorpion!" Kitana grabbed Scorpion before he could teleport. He gave a huge "what the hell are you doing" look. "Listen Scorpion we need your help. Are father betray us and we need to know about are past."

"pfft, like I care about your problem. All I care about is finding Sub-zero and finishing him off." He growled as he walked away from Kitana.

"What if we tell you where he is?" Scorpion stops when he heard this. Kitana turn to Mileena the one who spoke

"We saw him."

"Then take me to him." He growled at Mileena "no, if you won't help us, then we not telling you anything. So do we have a deal?" Mileena cross her arm waiting for his answer

Scorpion was resisting the urge to just kill her right there and now. But unless he wants to keep teleporting in to random places he has no chose

He sigh knowing he have no choice "Fine." He spat "after this you tell were he is." Scorpion began to walk off again. Kitana stare at her sister "impress you didn't force him." Mileena smirked "It like you always say: I need to ask more politely." Mileena said she follow Scorpion. Kitana just rolled her eyes


	25. A shadowy talk

Mortal Kombat demon of the mist:

Ch.23 A shadowy talk

Noob didn't know what to do know. At first he was thinking of finding his yellow wraith "friend". Not wanting to get in trouble. It true he didn't like Quan chi either. If he has a choice he would have kill Quan Chi the moment that he have resurrected him. But there where someone else that he have deep fear toward Shinnok.

Shinnok is the most powerful being in the neitherealm well what Noob had heard. Sareena once told him that Scorpion once challenge Shinnok after the first Mortal Kombat tournament. He barely laid a scratch on him. Noob was kind of surpassed that Scorpion is still "alive" after that stunt. Maybe after the tournament Shinnok would get rid of Scorpion or maybe him too. Feeling of being used ever since he was reborn he always way felt that way.

"Hey."

Noob look up forgetting that he wasn't alone. That he was in a room full of ninjas plus a kid, Cyborg, and a mask man who not a ninja. One of the ninja who been teleported in by Juki was Sub-zero he believe that was his name

For some reason, that name have bothered him. Not only have that but the outfit had a familiar appearance that have his soul screaming inside of him. But he can't quite figure it out.

Noob gave him a cold glare trying not to show any sign of emotion. "What do you want earthrealm?"

Sub-zero gave a cold stare back not liking Noob tone "Where Scorpion?" He flat out said

"How in the hell would I know, And even if I did know why would I tell you?" Noob said as he was getting up from his spot to match sub-zero height. Both eyes pierce each other almost reading each other minds.

"If you are too eager to fight him, Might as well say 'kill me now' just to save him the trouble." Sub-zero clenches his fist show a light blue glow. Ready to freeze this black ninja.

"Why may I ask do you seek where Scorpion is? At Ieast I deceiver an explanation for wasting my time." Noob stated in bother tone.

Sub-Zero tries his best to keep his cool or what left of it. Sometime hate how his emotions get in his way of thinking. "to revenge my brother." That when he heard Noob cold laugh

"That all? Well, your brother probably was a foolish man going against Scorpion."

Sub-zero then lost it. He immediately grab Noob shirt and pull back his fist ready to punch this man into pulp. Everyone in the room turn there attention to the two engaged ninjas.

Noob did nothing but unfold his arms. "How foolish." Then Noob snapped his fingers. At first Sub-zero was confess what Noob just did. Then he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turns his head to see who tapped him and the next thing he knew a punch was deliver to his face.

Sub-zero fell to the ground; still confess who have done that. He looks up to see two Noobs. At first he thought his sight was playing tricks on him but it wasn't.

"I was saving him when I have to fight any of you guys but I guess the cat is out bag. This is saibot." Noob pointed to saibot. Saibot look exactly like Noob but more dark and oily looking. "It would be bothered to fight you now." Noob said as he fuses back with Saibot. Then he turns to Juki and bows his head in respect.

"Thank you for healing me." He stated

"Uh… Sure no problem." She steeply said Smoke gave her wide eye look. Noob then created portal. "As much I want to stay, I don't really like a crowed." Then he turns toward Sub-zero again.

"I hope when you find Scorpion you won't regret it." With that Noob left.

"Well at least that over." Rain sighs happy that the two ninjas didn't fight in an already cramped environment.

Smoke helped sub-zero up. He too was also glad that he didn't fight. Smoke turn to Juki, "What did he mean that you healed him?"

"What do you think?" Juki reply with no elations in her tone "I healed him and Scorpion what else?"

"You what?!" Sub-zero said enrage "why didn't do you tell me he was here?!"

"So you run off with god no where. And in no conditions to fight. Noob was right. You be run into your own death."

Sub-zero was about to said something before Smoke put his hand on Sub-zero's shoulder. "She right Sub-zero your in condition to fight." Sub-zero sigh knowing there were right.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Well first let me heal you up. Then…" Juki pointed at Hydro's body "we wait for Hydro to re-boot."

During the take with Sub-zero and Juki, Ermac was wondering what shell he does next. He tried to meditate but it was kind of hard to do since a girl keep stair. At first Ermac tried to ignore it but it was getting harder to.

"Do you mind?" Ermac said in anonymous. Skarlet wrote quickly on her notepad and gave it to Ermac. It said "Yes?"

At first Ermac thought she was joking that he realizes she probably wasn't sure how to answer his question.

"Never mind." Ermac then turn to Reptile who looks like he has his own troubles. Ever since Khameleon got her she been tell him the rule of engage wading and she want him to have sex right now. Reptile blushes from the thought, as much as he want to save his race he first have to deal with Shoa Khan found out there another saurian running around he surely get rid of her.

"We are going to the soul chambers. To get recharges. Tell us if any thing happens." Ermac as he stand walk toward the door. Reptile was about say something but Skarlet beat him to it. Skarlet grabbed Ermac arm like a child doesn't want his parent to leave.

"I think she want to go with you." Reptile pointed out. Ermac just rolled his eyes from the obvious. That really the reason why he wanted to leave. Just so he can get some distance from her.

"Can you please let go of me?" Ermac said but Skarlet only gurgled , Ermac think she probably wasn't getting the message. Ermac sigh and us his telekinetic power to force Skarlet to let go. And then calmly left the room.

Skarlet was surprised and sadden of Ermac leaving. She quickly wrote on her note pod. Then she held it in front of Reptile to read.

_Where is he go_

"Oh, probably in the soul chamber but he-"Before Reptile could finish Skarlet transform herself into a liquid state and quickly went through the door. Reptile stares where Skarlet once stood.

"I wonder if I could do that." Khameleon wonders

"At least it less crowded here." Rain muttered as he returns to himself

*cough* uh Juki isn't?" Juki turn her attention to Kabal who seem like he finished with hydro.

"You finish? Wow I thought it would take you longer then that." Kabal was in debriefed because it took him like 5 hours.

"Anyway, start him up."

Kabal shook his head "fine but might not work."

"And why not?" Sub-zero said in growling tone

"Well, one Mr. Freeze the direction are in Japanese and Chinese so it was hard to read it. And also it not like I had the manual to go with him."

"Well we see what will happen." Juki Smirked "I was always a gambler anyway."

Kabal Shrugged and turn on the blue Cyborg. He made few beeping noise then his eye glowed blue. "Hydro?" Sub-zero asked but no reply. "Can he hear me?"

"He should." Kabal said

Sub-zero repeats what he said "Hydro can you hear me?"

"Yes, Sub-zero." Hydro reply, to both Sub-zero and Smoke relief. Sub-zero then help Hydro to sit up.

"I did…I did so many horrible things."

"You weren't you. They force you to because this." Smoke patted his friend back feeling sorry his friend.

"They're planning something big. They are planning on ambushing the earthrealmers tonight. The two Ninjas. I believe there name Tanya and Frost are leading the raid."

"That not good. If they get rid of all the earthrealmers that mean it would just be you two left. I don't think you two can stand a chance with Shoa Khan Army." Juki stated seeing that she probably have to move forward with her plan.

"Seeing that we probably have no choice. Sub-zero. Smoke. You guys have to stop them from destroying the other earthrealmers."

"I will join you guys." Hydro said as he slowly got up. "It the least that I can do for all that I have done."

Juki, Sub-zero, and Smoke nodded. "I will try to find the location of where they are." She took out her orb. Then she looks up to Sub-zero.

"Sub-zero can I have word with?"

Sub-zero then follow her into the bathroom. As Sub-zero enter Juki close the door and lock it. She then cast a spell to make sure Smoke and the others doesn't hear there conversation.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

I know that you know that I'm smoke's mother. I was hoping to keep this a secret until this whole thing was over." Juki said in a claim voice

"But don't you think you should tell him. I mean his whole life he have been dedicated to find you and his father." Sub-zero then gave her a wary look.

"Where is his father anyway?"

"Dead." Juki said with barely any emotion as if it hunted he when she said it "And I should be too."

"What?" Sub-zero asked in shocked. Before he could ask again Juki pulled down her neck which was covered by a collar. She took off her collar and reveals a massive scar around her neck. Sub-zero was puzzled and shocked by this.

"Those bastards slice my head off. My husband…"

Juki clench her fist. Sub-zero sense a murderous aura coming off her. It actually gave him the chill which was really hard to do.

"They tore him apart like bunch of savages fucking animal." She growled. The nightmare of that night keep plays in her through her head, as if her re-living it again.

"And then they took him. Tomas, our own son. Thinking if a scarifying him would summon an enenra. Those fool didn't know what they were doing." Juki shook her head; Sub-zero can see this shook her up. "They have gotten the wrong person." Tear started to fall. Feeling a little embarrassed in crying in front of the blue warrior

"It should have been me not him. I was the one who condemned his fate into this!" Juki broke down not able to control her emotion. She was kind of glad that she made a barrier so no one else can hear her cry. Juki kept crying until felt someone hugging her. She looks up and saw Sub-zero was hugging her. This surprised her, never in her world would she had thought a cold hearted ninja like him be hugging her

"Really don't like seeing a child cry. Have seen enough of that in my life time" Sub-zero said. Juki wiped her eyes and giggle

"I'm older then you. Calling me a child is insult." She sniffed

"Where all still children in the end, because we never stop growing up."

"Y-your right I never thought in a million years, a boy like you would be giving lecture." Juki Smile as a Single fell from her check "you remind so much of him."

"Who?" Sub-zero asked. Juki just shook her head

"It nothing let me search for the earthrealmers." Juki said

"Promise I won't tell him." Sub-zero said as he walks toward the door. Juki nodded and "thank you." Before Sub-zero left Juki grabbed Sub-zero's hand "I'm so glad my son found a friend like you." Sub-zero smile then left


	26. The Raid

**Mk: Demon of the mist **

**Ch.24: The Raid**

Sub-Zero left the bathroom hoping that Juki would be mentally o.k.

"So what did she want you to talk about?" Sub-zero wasn't really pat attention of what Smoke said until him repeat again.

"Uh…it was something personally that all."

"Oh."

Sub-Zero then head toward the window gets some fresh air. The air was cool in earthrealm. He then noticed Smoke was next to him. "Smoke, do you remember when you try to regain your memory?" Smoke nodded recalling the memory

*flashback*

15 year old Tomas was mediating in his room. While most boys were outside training or resting he decide to spend his free time concentrate to find his lost memory. Each time he does this he gets nothing. It almost seems to be block.

He usually kept meditating until he either get a headache or get frustrated to point he want to throw something at the wall.

*knock knock*

Smoke snapped out of meditation when he heard a knock on the door. He got up from the floor and head toward the door. When he opens the door he saw Bi-Han and Kuai Lang.

"Hi Bi-Han. Hi Kuai Lang. what are you doing here?" Tomas was a little surprised of why they are here, since no dare go near him most of the time.

"I just want hang out, that all." Bi-Han said with a piss off tone in his voice. He barge into Tomas's room. Tomas look at Kuai Lang and gave him a look why they really here. Kuai Laing Shrugged

"He just mad that Sektor beat him."

"That asshole cheat! And he knows it. I swear if I wasn't already in trouble I would have beaten him into the dirt he stands on!"

"Uh brother…"

"Then I smash him into it until there nothing left of him but dirt!"

"Brother!" Kuai Lang said trying to get his brother attention

"What?!"

"Dude your freezing my room." Bi-Han haven't noticed until Tomas has pointed out. The room was 10x time cooler then it was. And the window had frost growing out around the seal. Bi-Han blushed for letting his emotion get the best of him.

He sweat dropped "heh, my bad." Bi-Han laugh nervously

Tomas sigh and then snapped his finger. The Smoke that was already was in his room melting the ice that formed around the room. Both Bi-Han and Kuai Liang was impress

"Wow how did you do that? Kuai Liang asked with big eyes

"Kuai Liang! How many times did I have to tell you."

"Don't bother into other people business." Kuai Liang muttered with his head down in shame.

"It alright." Tomas tell Bi-Han then turn his attention to Kuai Liang "to answer your question. I really don't know it comes naturally."

"Oh."

They stood there in silent for a few moments not knowing what to say now. Then Kuai Liang broke the silent.

"Hey Tomas why don't hang with the other children?"

Tomas just shrugged "the Grandmaster doesn't really like me out of my room." Tomas said Kunai Liang gave a questionable look not understanding what he meant. "Let just say I gave a bad 'first impression'"

"You too?" Bi-Han spoke up "I punch him in face. He has me lock up for week with no food and barely any water." Tomas laughed then got up from his spot. "Well I'm kind impress that you weren't kill on the spot."

"If they did they would have lose awesome ice welder." Bi-Han said proudly. Tomas and Kuai Liang just rolled there eyes.

"I'm also not a people person." Tomas added

"But you talk to us." Kuai Liang pointed out with a huffed "Not like I had a choice. You two were yelling outside my door."

"Whatever." Bi-Han said who is still obviously pissed off about the fight. That when he noticed the mediation mat on the floor. "Were you meditating or something?" he asked

Tomas nodded "yea, Hydro said it was a great way to clear my mind. And help figure out my past."

"You past?" Kunai Liang asked seem to be a little confessed of what Tomas was saying.

"Yes, when the grandmaster found me I couldn't remember anything." Tomas then look at his meditation mat with sadden look on his face "Even now I still can't. It like mind blocks it or something."

Kunai Liang then got up then walked towards Tomas to put his hand on his shoulder and smile. "Don't worry I will help you find I will help you find your memory. Also Bi-Han will help." Kunai Liang turns to his bother "right Bi-Han?"

"What why you dragging me into this?" Bi-Han asked a little annoyed that his younger brother would call him out like that. But out of the kindness of his heart he agreed "Fine, I help only because you two are lost without me." He said with a smirk

"Hey!" Tomas and Kunai Liang shouted then they all laughed. Until Bi-Han and Kunai Liang heard there name being called.

"Uh oh, we got to go. See later Tomas." Both Bi-Han and Kuai Liang waved lifted. Tomas waved back to his friends.

*end of flashback*

As Smoke thought on the memory when he heard the bathroom door open. " I found them there in a cave some where in outworld I say in the northeast Mountains." Juki said as she was created Small object

"This will help you located them." Juki said she gave it to Smoke "can you simple just teleport us there?"

"Nope, I can teleport you near them. My power can go so far." Juki then turn to Kabal

"Kabal I have one more favor to ask you." Kabal crooked his head side way wondering what this brat wants now. Juki growled angrily little as he heard want he said in his mind

"Can you insist Sub-Zero and Smoke to help the earthrealmers?" she said through her teeth.

"You're kidding right? I work for the other team. Who care what happen to the earthrealmers!"

Juki smirked "But don't you want to pay back want Shoa Khan did to you? Not only that but I do believe the only reason the Black dragon kept you live is because that you the smart one of the group. Am I'm right?"

Kabal didn't say anything knowing that she was right. And to be honest he would love to get his hands on Kano but since he probably got Shoa Khan and the whole entire Black Dragon on his side. Kabal wouldn't stand a chance.

"Fine." Kabal muttered "Just make the damn portal and let get this over this." Knowing there no way around it.

'_Beaten by damn brat.'_

Juki heard this which pissed her off "*hpm* I'm older then you for one thing." She out of no where "and second…" Juki then grabbed Kabal shirt to pull him down towards her level of eye contact. Then she flicked him causing him to fly at the wall of the other side of the room which causes a dent in it.

Everybody stared at her eye widen. Even Juki was in little shocked as she was at her hand. "Hehe I guess my strength increase a little." Juki laugh nervously.

Rain stunned how she was able to do that. That and she said 'a little?' that was like Goro strength right there.

"Opps. Maybe guys should be going."

"B-But you j-just-"

"Save earthrealmers now asked question later!" Juki said she pushed Smoke and Sub-zero into the portal. "Hydro, take Kabal with you and help them out will you?"

"Yes." Hydro nodded as he picks up Kabal and walked toward the portal. As the portal close Juki just sigh in relief glad she didn't have answer any unwanted question.

Somewhere in the northeast Mountains. Hydro, Sub-zero, Smoke and Kabal (who have gain consciousness) walked up the mountain path hoping there were going the right way.

"Do you guys know where were going?" Kabal asked as it felt like they have been wondering around for hours.

"My reading say were going the right way. Also my readings say a large group to the south from where we are heading.

"That must be Shoa Khan's army. Will never make in time!"

"Not if we slow them down." Sub-Zero then took out his harmony heart. "Hydro and I will slow them down. Smoke and Kabal you guys have to get to them first. We'll slow them down as much as we can." Smoke and Hydro nodded while Kabal just shrugged. Probably not caring what going on at this point.

Sub-zero then created a portal "hopefully I'll tell portal us near them." Sub-zero as he and Hydro head toward the portal leaving Smoke and Kabal behind.

"Well I'm glad that I lost some dead weight." Smoke glare at Kabal and his comment

"Hey don't give me that look. I can only carry one of you guys at a time." Kabal stated. Smoke gave a questionable look before he could ask Kabal said "Get on my back." Smoke stare at eye widen "What?"

"You heard me get on my back. We don't have time argue."

Smoke just stared at him not likely the idea and seeing they really don't have time to argue Smoke gave in. smoke they climb on Kabal's back "Wow, your lighter then I thought."

"Just shut up before I change my mind." Smoke muttered feeling a little embarrassed about this "O.K. Whatever. Keep all hand and feet inside the moving man."

"What?" Smoke asked. If Smoke could see the smirked on Kabal face he who be a little nervous right now as he felt Kabal shack very violently before speeding off.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain.

Tanya and Frost lead a small army of shoakan and Tarkatan up the mountain side. Sektor and Cyrax also followed.

"I still don't get why mustard and ketchup have to tag along?" Frost muttered wasn't thrilled having two robot or Cyborg tag along.

"There just back up if the armies have failed to kill the earthrealmers. Because you and I both know we don't stand a chance. Beside they will do all the dirt work." Tanya smirked while she was talking to frost. Sektor and Cyrax have there own talk.

"Have you heard from Hydro?" Cyrax said with little concern in his tone "no. my reading can't pick up anything. I tell my father and Kabal about this." Sektor then scan area "for now we keep your target on sight." Cyrax nodded agreement.

Sub-Zero and Hydro had shortly arrived near the army. Sub-zero was about to confront them before hydro stop him.

"Stop. Tarkatans can smell a mile away. And also Sektor and Cyrax can probably sense us before the Tarkatans can." Hydro pointed out "So what do we do?"

"They probably don't know that I change side. I will confront them. But first…"

Hydro then raised one of his hand to slowly a small water ball was form in his hand. "I created a little rain so when I give the single you freeze them." Sub-zero nodded.

"Stop! there someone coming toward us." Tanya yelled vas he saw humanoid figure heading toward them.

"Halt who go there?" she said as saw the figure coming closer to them.

"That is hydro." Sektor said as got in front of Tanya

"So have another one and didn't in form us?" Frost stated not trusting this third Cyborg

"We order him to find Sub-zero." Sektor them turn his attention to Hydro "what happen to him?"

"I was able to located Sub-zero in southern mountain. We engage in battle but he was able to subdue me." Hydro said trying speaking with no emotion. Hoping to fool Sektor and Cyrax.

"Very well. Come with us and help us with the raid. Then report back to Lin Kaui to be disable." Sektor said coldly

Hydro nodded. Sub-Zero over heard this which a little shocked see how little the Lin Kaui care for there people.

_Were basely like toys to them, to use and to be throw way once done_. Sub-zero thought it took every ounce of will power not let his emotions get to him.

"Come on! I want to get this mission over with." Frost muttered as she walks off. Tanya and other follow. Hydro was about to follow when Cyrax stop him. Sektor noticed and stop as well.

"Cyrax?" Hydro asked what the problem

"I have scanned your program. Some seem…off."

"What do you mean?"

"Open your dash board. I will reboot your system." Cyrax reach out his hands before he can reach it hydro tagged Cyrax to the ground.

"Hydro! What the mean of this?" Sektor said as he exam Hydro real quick. "You have been reprogrammed."

"No. I regain my humanity." Hydro then aims the water ball up to the air and shoot. Cause clouds to form above them and began to rain.

"What the hell?" Tanya and the whole army turn around to see who is doing that. She sees the blue Cyborg hand was still up so must be the possible cause.

"What is he doing?! Is trying to give us away?"

"He has been reprogrammed!" Sektor then turn to Cyrax "grab him." He orders. Cyrax teleported behind Hydro and grabbed him. "Hold him still while I reprogrammed his memory broad." Before Sektor could reprogrammed hydro. Hydro teleported to break free from Cyrax's grip.

"Sub-zero! Now!" Hydro yelled at Sub-zero got out of his hiding spot to in front of the smell army and the freeze the ground. Tanya and frost manage to dodge it but the army got frozen to the ground. Sub-zero then summon his Kori blade and slide down towards the disable army. Slicing everybody down. Some of them were able to escape but other was cut down by the legs or by the waist up.

"Shit, it ambush!" Tanya growled "Frost tells Ruby and begin the back up plan. I lead the rest up the mountain." Tanya then run past Sub-zero can react. Tanya swept him off his feet.

"The rest of you follow me." The remaining Tarkatan and Shokan follow Tanya up mountain. "Cyrax! Sektor! You deal with those!" Tanya said before she left the two Cyborgs to fight there former Lin Kaui comrades. Sub-zero regroups with hydro.

"You take Cyrax. I'll take Sektor." Hydro said as he forms a Kori blade of his own. Sub0-zero nodded

*fight!*

During the ambush Kabal and Smoke were speeding up the mountain as they (more like Kabal) can.

"Can you slow down?!" Smoke shouted trying to hang on to the speeding mask man.

"No can do. Be side were making good time." Kabal said before he tripped over a rock. Smoke fell off Kabal and flew a few feet away from him.

Smoke groaned 'well that could have gone better.' Smoke said to himself up. He then realize he was a few centimeter away from a fire. Smoke quickly back away from it but then he looks up and saw a group of people surrounding him.

"Shit." Smoke almost forgot that the earthrealmers didn't trust him or Sub-zero for being a former Lin Kunai. Smoke immediately recognized one of them.

"Uh Sonya Blade, right?" Smoke as he stand at the pissed off the police girl "shut up. What are you doing here?" Sonya hissed

"Sonya pleases." She went silent when heard Lord Rayden voice.

"If he was planning to kill us he would have been more sleath then that." Rayden stated Smoke just rolled his eyes as he was getting up. "Well if speed Gonzalez over there haven't trip over a damn rock." Smoke growled as he was dusting himself off. Then he glares at Kabal who was in an awkward position nobody have notice. Kabal until Smoke pointed him out.

"Kabal?" the policeman said as he walks toward him. "How did you get here?"

"Well striker, I wasn't teleported to Outworld by strange and surprisely strong little girl. To be force to help Mr. Smokey the bear and Frosty the snow man robot friend if that was you thinking."

"I wasn't?" Kabal just faceplam with a sweat drop.

"I was being sarcastic Striker." Kabal hissed Smoke over heard this

"wait, so you weren't working for the blackdragon?"

"Let's just say im a undercover cop."

"So that get up your wear is fake?" Smoke asked Kabal gave him stern "Unfortunately no, I told Shoa Khan tried to kill me. Kano found me and fix me up. Probably the only good thing he ever done."

Smoke would have never thought that Kabal was a double agent anyway. "Oh no. I almost forgot." Smoke said to himself. "Lord Raiden I come here to-

"Warn me about the raid." Raiden cut him off. Smoke with his I widen eye stared at Raiden debriefed.

"H-how did you know?"

Raiden then pointed to the forest below to see a clouds form over a small area.

"I figured the small clouds are cause by your friend. Lu kang. Sonya. Go with Smoke and help his friend." Lu kang and Sonya nodded to much of there dislike. Smoke also nodded

"Were coming Sub-Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the long delay i had lot of last min. things to do a now i graduate out high school so were done of the chartper of my life im sorry to say that going take break from this story due act im kind of run out ideas and try to make new im getting smal break. im working on a kingdom hearts story. so that being develop right now. so until next time stay golden my friend.<strong>


	27. the Attack

Mortal Kombat: Demon of the Mist

Ch.25 the attack

"I want lots and lots children. I think 500 is a good start would you say? And I want most them to be girl and…" Khameleon said, lost in her own world fantasy to Reptile. While Reptile is trying to comprehend what she saying.

"Wow, I'm kind of feel sorry for him." Muttered as he was watching the scene from across the room. Juki nodded "Well least one of them is looking forward to it."

"Well. I'm happy if she just leave as soon as possible." Rain looked at Khameleon again "or at least shut up."

"Sadly I have to agree with you." Juki said as she pulled out her orb. "I guess I should see what ever one else is doing."

"You must be really worry about son."

"Yea I-"then Juki realize what Rain just "hey how did you-"Rain smirked "You're not the only one who know ever thing."

"That because you have super hearing." Reptile pointed out in a sarcastic tone before he got a book to the face "what that for."

"For being a smartass." Rain retorted while Juki try to keep herself from laughing out loud. Khameleon on the other hand didn't find it funny.

"How dare you ruin my future husband. You could have damage him!"

"I think your little late for that." Rain retorted as he grab another book from his dresser. Khameleon turn red in angrier before throw a sai at Rain. Lucky for Rain he used book to shield him.

"Hey watch!" Rain yelled before Khameleon jumped him

"Are you going to do something?" Juki asked Retile. "After years of pissing off almost every female I meant, I'm going to pass on this one." Juki just shrugged and look into her orb.

Mean while, on the mountain. Smoke, Liu Kang, and Sonya hurry down the mountain to assistant with Hydro and Sub-zero.

"So were are th-"Sonya was cut off when something hit her.

"Sonya!" Liu Kang yelled when a Tarkatan pop an attack him. Smoked Kicked Tarkatan that was about to attack Liu Kang.

"Go help your friend! I hold them off." Smoke as he kicked another Tarkatan

Sonya was already up and Swan dive one of them. Trying to find a path between and the enemy.

"This way!" she shout smoke Liu Kang follow.

"Now what?" Smoke said "cover us." Smoke nodded and summon a mist that cover the area around them causing the Tarkatan to be disoriented.

"Now attack!" Sonya as she jumped above on Tarkatan's shoulder and did a backward flip cause it Tarkatan.

Liu kang use his bicycle kick one Tarkatan down. Then punch one that behind him.

"Wow they pretty strong." Smoke said before his sense a cold energy coming from east.

"That must be Sub-zero and Hydro." Smoke headed toward their direction.

Meanwhile:

Sub-zero fought Cyrax while Hydro fought Sektor.

Damn! Never thought fighting a cyborg could be this hard. It not like I made a dent. Sub-zero though as he dodge another saw blade.

At least Hydro is a least equal to them.

Sub-zero thought of how he can slow down Cyrax. Maybe if I do the something that I did to Hydro maybe Kabal can turn him into our side.

Sub-zero decide to give shot, who know it could work? He then ice slide to Cyrax but cyrax teleported behind him.

"What-" Sub-zero was cut off before being upper cut to the air while in the air Cyrax grab Sub-zero a izune drop him back to the ground.

Hydro saw this from distance. He was about to aid him before Sektor block his path.

"Your fight is with me traitor "And this is coming from one who betray his own humanity." Hydro retorted

Sektor said nothing but throw a rocket from his chest. Hydro throw a ice ball to freeze the rocket in midair. He then teleported behind off his feet. And do a round house kick to the face.

Hydro teleported behind Cyrax to help Sub-zero. Hydro freeze Cyrax to a standstill.

"Are you alright?" Hydro said as he help sub-zero up. "Fighting two Cyborg in one day can wear a guy out." Hydro laugh or what seem like a since hard to tell. "What are going to do about Cyrax?" Hydro asked

"Well we can reprogram him like we did to you."

"That would be wise. Cyrax know more thing I do since he himself program that way. Maybe he can-"Hydro couldn't finish his sentence before he got a rocket to his face lunching him several feet away. Do to being so close Sub-zero also got blow away. The rocket that impacted Hydro face cause damage to head and nervel system causing sparks to fly out of his body.

"Hydro!" Sub-zero yelled and turn to the culprit. He saw Sektor who face was slightly damage due to Hydro kick.

"First rule of the Lin Kuai, never and turn your back on your enemy and –"Sektor then teleported where Hydro was and who haven't move from the ground. Sektor then punch Hydro in the chest break through him, pulling out his heart for Sub-zero to see. Sektor then crushed it. "Always finish your prey off."

Smoke quickly head toward where Sub-zero and Hydro were fighting.

"You go on me and Sonya will take care of them. You go ahead!" Liu Kang said stop in track.

"Are you sure?"

"Just Go!" Sonya yelled as the first Tarkatan attacked. Smoke not wanted to leave them not having much of a choice sensing that Hydro and Sub-zero was in trouble.

As he ran towards were Sub-zero and Hydro were he saw Cyrax being frozen in his spot and turn to see it was Hydro who cause it.

"Whew! Glad they are alright." He watched Hydro pick up Sub-zero. Smoke was about to join them but saw hydro got hit by a rocket. This shocked Smoke to turn whoever done that. Sektor who still had his hands up. Sektor then teleport where hydro was and punch him threw the chest and pull out his heart and crushed it.

Smoke was devastated by this. Hydro one of his friends. Who was really was one of only master at temple who taught him and sub-zero how to fight. He was basely the close thing he had to a father figured. Force to become a hideous machine, now cut down by one of his former comrade. As much as this devastated him something else happen. Like a lost feeling he had. Is this anger? As a Lin Kuai they were taught him not to feel emotion. Usually emotion don't get to like this. This probably a first time for while that he actually felt anger and tell that he can see is red. And the next he knew that he have Sektor throat around his hand.

"AHHHHH!" Juki screamed bring everyone to her attention (bring Khameleon into stop of killing Rain)

"Uh, are you o.k.?" Reptile asked before he could a response Juki puked up blood, except it wasn't red it was black.

"O.K. I know for fact girls don't do that." Reptile pointed out. Rain push Khameleon off him head to Juki aid who was in a field position and was shaking violently.

"Juki what happening?!" Juki couldn't speak but only pointed to the image.

Rain, Reptile, and Khameleon look at the image and saw Smoke choke hold the red cyborg. They also red aura around smoke.

"Y-You have to s-stop him…" Juki struggle try to say words.

"Wow, T-that Smoke?! I'm kind glad I didn't pick a fight with him" Reptile gulped seeing this.

"Juki, were are they?" Rain asked "there n-near the northeast mountain." She gasp try to get the word out.

"Right, let go Rain." Reptile said before he could ran off Rain grabbed him.

"You idiot we can't just leave."

"Why not? Smoke is turning into some sort of monster and you just want to stand here?!"

"No dumbass. If we go who going look out for Juki?" Rain pointed at Juki look like she about to pass out.

"And another thing is that if anyone from the outworld or neither realm find out we helped the earthrealm we be killed on the spot."

"I can go." Reptile and rain turn Khameleon who spoke for first this happen

"Look, if I go the outworlder won't suspicious me and you guys won't get in trouble with Shao khan. And I can protect my future husband from any harm." Khameleon explained

"s-she right." As they turn to Juki "if she go she will be another natural party."

"Right. Just show me the way I be golden.

"Juki weakly raised her hand to open a portal. "t-this well lead you near them."

"Got it" as Khameleon rush toward the portal.

"Reptile go get Ermac." Reptile nodded then Ran out of the room.

"Just hang on Juki." Rain whisper


	28. Awake up call

Mortal Kombat: demon of the mist

Ch.26 awake up call

*Back on mountain*

Sub-zero was shocked to see Smoke who came out nowhere. Not only that but choking the life of Sektor seeing a red aura around it just likes that time when they were trying to escape from Lin Kaui. Sub-zero know something was wrong this time. The aura around him stronger than last time.

"Smoke!" Sub-zero yelled before being pinned to ground. At first he couldn't figure out what was pinning on the ground. He turn to see who was, but all he saw was just fog.

How can fog put me down?!

While Sub-zero was struggling to back free of the fog. Smoke had one thing on his mind to kill all sense of reason was gone.

*ERROR ERROR* heh * ERROR* heh HAHA! Funny how you guys said I'm a monster! *ERROR* Now who the really monster *ERROR* Sektor studded out as static came out of his body. Smoke squeeze tighter wishing he just do this for ever. Getting rid of someone who one of his only friends and cause him lot of pain in the past is just too good for him. But do to Sektor robotics he couldn't, so Smoke decide to just end this. He gather some of his Smoke to power to ready a powerful punch before something came down on them.

Smoke threw Sektor in order to dodge the air attack. He put a few feet between him and his attacker. Smoke examined who was his attacker was. The attacker began to walk towards him before the attacker tripped.

"OW!" the attacker yelped as she felled

"Dang it!" who would put on arm here?!" then she realize that it was an arm "AH! An arm?!"

Sub-zero look at attack and remember she was in the room with rest of the ninjas. _Wasn't she the girl that kept smulling Reptile?" _"Khameleon?"

Khameleon turn her attention towards Sub-Zero who was pin to the ground by fog like thing.

"Hey! You're that blue dude guy uh…" Khameleon look at her arm "Sub-zero?"

Sub-zero sweat dropped (my only hope is her and she only remember my name by write it down?!) Sub-zero then noticed that Smoke disappear but then realize.

"Khameleon! Look out!"

Khameleon look behind her before Smoke stab her in the back with his bare hand. Khameleon wasn't fazed as her body turn into smoke to both Smoke and sub-zero surprised.

"That was close."

Sub-zero a heard then he turn to see Khameleon who was unharmed. "H-How did you-"

Khameleon stopped him "One sec" she said before she began to use her staff to clear the fog off of Sub-zero.

"Uh thanks but how did you-? Sub-zero began to say before he got intruded by Khameleon again "How did I do that? I just saw what Smoke did when I first saw him. Then, I copy him." Khameleon pointed toward smoke who getting ready for an attack.

"Quick what can you do?!"

"Freeze?" you would think my code name would give it away.

"Show me! Show me!" Khameleon shout at Sub-zero as she violently shook him.

Sub-zero try to get Khameleon off him but then he noticed Smoke was charging at them. Sub-zero grab Khameleon to push her out of the way. Sub-zero then create an ice clone as Smoke was about to punch him. Smoke was frozen in his track.

"So that how you do it."

"Yea, but it won't hold forever." Sub-zero said he noticed there are creaks appearing from the frozen Smoke and steam was coming out.

"Well there only one opinion follow my lead." Khameleon said as her outfit began to change into blue color. She then froze the ground towards Smoke so his feet will say frozen. Sub-zero then realize what she was going to do.

Khameleon ran toward Smoke before he can fully get out of the ice. Khameleon then deliver a powerful punch to Smoke's face. He flew a couple of feet before stopping. The fog seem to disappear as both Sub-zero and Khameleon seem to take aware. "Do you think he back normal?"

Sub-zero began walked towards Smoke who was not moving. Sub-zero can tell that he still alive that he still see that he breathing. He also see the red aura was gone too much of Sub-zero relief.

"Yay! We did!" Khameleon shout out joy and also jumping up and down. Sub-zero pick the unconscious Smoke from the ground.

"Hey uh Sub-zero right?" Sub-zero looked up at Khameleon. "Is he going to be o.k.?" she asked

"I'm not sure. Isn't like last time."

"Last time?"

Sub-zero was about to tell her about when he sense a group of people was coming towards him. He look at the direction they were coming from and saw Raiden, Lu Kang, Sonya, and Johnny Cage.

"Hey it the lighting god!" Khameleon pointed to only person that she known. She also looked kind nerves that she went behind Sub-zero.

Raiden then spoke "Sub-zero are you alright? I sense a powerful aura that had me worried" Sub-zero was little amazed that Smoke was that powerful that even got Raiden worry. Sub-zero might have talk to Smoke when walk up.

"Yes, I wish I could say the same for my friends." Sub-zero look down at Hydro destroyed body.

"I see. Come with us. We can heal you friend, it the at least we can do."

Sub-zero see he have known choice since he too weak to carry Smoke back to castle. So he had no choice but to go. "Fine let go."

At the soul chamber

Ermac was meditating in quietly as he was regenerating his soul. After dealing with tournament, Juki, and helping his master try to take over earthrealm doesn't suit his needs. He hope when all this is over he get a vacation.

"What are we thinking?" Ermac said to himself as he got up spot as he finish recharging himself when he noticed that there a puddle of blood on floor. This is pretty normal blood to be on the floor. He decide to leave it alone since someone else will clean the mess.

As Ermac turn around to get the rest of his soul out of charmer. As he does that the puddle of blood started to move to form a body of a female. Skarlet move out the puddle, before she can fully move Skarlet was being push by some force.

"You're very persistent aren't you?"

Skarlet turn to Ermac who was not at all happy to see her being here.

"We told you leave us alone."

Skarlet tried to move but noticed that she couldn't because Ermac was still using his power on her. Skarlet gurgle trying to say something to Ermac. Ermac just rolled his eyes before he let Skarlet go as lifted his power off of her.

"Aww. What a cute couple." A voice said from nowhere.

Ermac let go of Skarlet from his grabs as he try to find the source of the voice.

"So cute I can just eat you up."

"Come out or I'll force you out." Ermac warned

"Really now?"

The next thing Ermac knew was shuraken were heading towards his way. He was push out by Skarlet while she was doing that the mysterious stranger appear. Ermac and Skarlet look at the mysterious person in shocked. The women look just like Mileena and Kitana but her hair was in breaded up. She was wearing a black mask and black robe like outfit that reveal some of her breast cleavage. She also had a weird collar on her next with weird markings.

"Y-you are not Mileena or Kitana."

"Aww, what gave me away." She huff as if she was disappointed

"I couldn't sense you, and beside even Mileena and Kitana know it unwise to sneak up on me." Ermac muttered as he was about to use his telekinetic to at freeze this stranger in her track. For some odd reason the name of Mileena and Kitana was make the clone very angry.

"Shut up about them! As the future Queen of outworld, my job is see who is fit to join my army. But so for what see yours as weak as green ninja."

Ermac furrow his brow. _This isn't good. I still can't sense her. _

"Oh, I know what I should after I beat you! I should kill you and the red girl. Then combine your body to create a powerful being. So what a say? She said with grin.

"We refuse." Ermac flat out said

Clone look at Ermac what felt like entity to him. Then she cocked her head and gave him a weird looked. If wasn't her mask he would have saw a wicked smile.

"I was hoping you would say that." She said before she throw six needle towards him.

Ermac tried to use his telekinetic at the needle to stop or least slow down. But it didn't stop.

"HaHa! My needle are more powerful than your pathetic telekinetic!" she said proudly

Ermac was prepare to dodged the needle but Skarlet got in front as she shield him from them

"Hey get out of the way you stupid rip off!"

The clone yelled as she was prepare for another. "Fine you go first!" she as she charge at them.

She stab Skarlet in the stomach area. The clone smile of her deed but quickly frown as she look up at Skarlet was not phase.

Skarlet then took out her blade and prepare to stab her. But the clone move, away just in time.

The clone jumped away few feet to give some distance between them.

"You bitch! I'll kill-"

She was cut off when a door hit her in the face.

"Ermac! Come quickly, Juki is –"Reptile yelled in frantically. But then realize Ermac was injured and so was Skarlet.

"Uh, what happen to you?" Reptile pointed until he heard a growled behind him. He turn around to a very piss off women.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Mileena I didn't see you there!" Reptile frantically try to apologize but that just afraid the clone more piss off.

"I'm. Not. Mileena!" the clone roared that seem to cause the room to shake. The roar was so loud everyone cover there ear.

Then clone charge at Reptile who was still stunned from the roar. Skarlet saw the attack so she decide to use this chance to take the clone down. She stab herself in order to use her power. She transform into liquid then she appear behind her back.

The clone screamed and Skarlet kept digging the blade deeper into the clone shoulder. The clone manage to get Skarlet off of her. She then grabbed her shoulder in pain and gave her attacker a deadly glare.

"I kill you! All of you!"

"That an enough Kiteena."

Kiteena turn around to see a small figure. Everyone else look at the direction of where the figure is.

It was hooded child who wear almost the hooded like outfit as Juki but it was white and had eye on the head of the hooded.

Kiteena growled at child as she walked off towards her "This isn't over!" she growled as she lifted. The child was about to leave but Reptile stop her.

"Juki. How you get better so soon."

The child turn to Reptile giving him a glare that would make even Shao khan have chills

"If you value your life I suggest never speak of that name to my face again." The child scolded before leaving.

Reptile gulped "O.K. that wasn't her."

Skarlet nodded as she begin to pulling the needle out of her body

Ermac was sweating from the whole time. If those two felt what he felt moment go they would be sweating too. "We are in big trouble if we have to face that.


	29. Flames of madness

Mortal Kombat: demon of the mist

Ch.27 army of war

"I still don't get why you guys want to come back here? It smell like death." Scorpion said as we he look in disgust of all dead fail experiment.

"And I thought you would be used to this in the neitherealm." Mileena said as she rolled eye as look through the box of junk in Shang Tsung's chamber.

"At least it smell better down there then here." Scorpion turn his head towards the table full of paper on it. He began looking through it "what are we exactly are we looking for?"

"A clue of why Shoa khan is creating these clones." Kitana said as she was reading one of Shang Tsung notes. "I get the feeling he not only make them just to replace us."

On the paper that is was read are note of not only of cloning her and Mileena. But also cloning of Reptile, Rain, and even her very own mother. Also so far Mileena seem to be the only functional clone so far. While the others seem to have either a physical or mental error.

"I-I can't believe this."

"Hey, sister! What this said." Mileena pull a piece a paper in front of Kitana. The paper seem to have some weird writing on it that even Kitana have no idea what is on it. Kitana know many of languages but never seen this one. Kitana shook her head.

"Hey ghost rider, do you know what this said?" Mileena grabbed the paper from her sister and put it front of Scorpion face with a growl by the comment.

"One, never call me that ever again. Second, no but I have seen this writing before."

"You have where?" Kitana asked

"In Shinnok's library. It was in one of his forbidden books if I recalled."

"So how do you know about this if this is a forbidden book?" Mileena asked as she was surprised that he disobey one former elder god orders

"I was going through a phase." Just then they all felt the present of someone coming their way. Scorpion was about take out one of his swords. When Kitana and Mileena know this present

"Jade!" they both ran up to her to hug her

"Jade we thought that you were dead." Kitana smile in happiness with tears in her eyes. Mileena also had tears in her eyes too.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry that I had you two worry about me. But you guys aren't supposed to be here." Jade said as looked around to see if anyone else was coming. All she could sense was the remains of the dying and tortures soul that laying in the dungeon. She also felt something evil there that she can't put her finger on it.

Kitana snapped her back into reality. "Jade. Father had betray us."

"Yea! He also think that you betrayed him as well. And he made these clones of us. And I'm kind…am one." Mileena said while she kept the last part more quietly as she felt a little ashamed of what she is.

Jade sigh. She know one day this would happen. She knew that they eventually that she have to tell Kitana and Mileena the truth. That her duty of Edeiena must be fulfilled.

"Kitana, you must listen to what I have to say." Kitana till her head wondering what Jade have to say "What is it Jade?"

Jade sigh and said "Kitana. I must tell you something that I kept secret from you." Kitana eyes widen "Wh-What are do you mean? What secret?"

"Kitana, Shao khan isn't your real father." Both Kitana and Mileena eyes widen by this news. Even Scorpion was little surprised by this.

"Your real father is king Jerrod. Your mother, before she dies she told me to keep you safe and keep the secret from you from fear that Shoa Khan will kill you if you start end bring an uprising and threat his rule." Jade turn her attention to Mileena

"And you Mileena were supposed to replace Kitana if she was ever to betray him. When I found out you were made I… was plan on killing you." Jade look away from Mileena. Sicken of what she was planning on going to her. Mileena eye s were widen by this. "Then why didn't kill then?" she asked wondering why spared her life

"Well you can thank Reptile for that. Reptile kind of dropped you when you were a baby. Which kind of change you personality. You became different person so I decide to just keep a close eye on you."

"I-I can't believe it…"

Kitana pat Mileena back "Mileena, I'm so sorr-

"REPTILE DROP ME AS BABY!?"

Everyone sweat dropped. Kitana couldn't help but giggle

_I see she haven't change with all this happen_

"As I was saying, it is my sworn duty to protect you as the future queen of Edenia."

Kitana nodded as she understand of what she must do.

"We have company." Scorpion pointed to the direction of the power coming from. Everyone head to the other side chamber, as the two mysterious people enter the room. It was the clone from earlier and next to her was Juki or what seem like Juki but she seem to be wearing a white cloak then a black.

"Hey it that clone." Mileena eyes widen when she saw her sister clone

"shh" Jade cut her off as she was trying to listen to what they were saying

"I still wish you would let me finish them off."

"I still need them alive. Beside you were too weak to finish them off." The white cloak child scolded

"Now this time stay here while Shang Tsung get here. You're not complete yet." The white cloak child said as he grab one of the syringe then grabbed one of Kiteena arm before he put the syringe in the vain. Kiteena winced from sudden pain as her 'friend' collect some of her blood.

"Unless you want to end up like Mileena?"

"Don't you dare compare me to her. I'm more superior then her and her sister." She hissed as if hearing Mileena or Kitana name is like acid to her.

"Whatever. I still think your waste of my time help Shoa Khan, but he have something I want."

Kiteena raise an eyebrow wondering what he meant. Before she could asked what the boy mean, he grabbed one of her needle and threw it to the opposite's wall of them.

"You four can come out now. You guys are very bad in canceling you Ki."

All four of the ninja's eyes widen. Wondering how in the neitherealm did he found them out and so easily. "Are you guys going to come out or do I have to force you out like a bunch of rats?" Jade curse to herself for not abiling to get them out fast enough, so she decide face them knowing they trap even if they all teleported out right now. Jade was the first one to come out of the hide even though Kitana tried to stop her.

"At least one of you came out." White robe child said in a bored tone

Everyone else came out behind her and ready there weapons if any of those attack.

Kiteena hissed when she saw Kitana and Mileena. "You two again?!" I'll finish you two off." Kiteena jumped off the table then grabbed her weapons but the white robe stop her in her tracks.

"But Kasai, it would be easier just get rid of them now!" she yelled not letting her eyes off of them.

"Look, you are not conditions to fight them. One your unstable from you last fight. It would be ashamed if you die now." Kasai then pull out piece of paper to Kiteena and told her "give this to Shang Tsung. And these time tell him to read it right." He growled that last part. Kiteena was about to argue but one quick and cold glare from Kasai tell her otherwise. She quickly teleported out.

"Hey! Come back!" Mileena shouted as ran after Kiteena as she was about teleport, but Kasai block her way. "Out my way!" Mileena growled as she was about to stab him for get in her way. But before she even get close the sai became extremely hot that she have no choice but to let it go. She grab her hand pain then look up the one that did it. Mileena noticed that Kasai eyes were red the air around them was getting hotter.

"Do me a favor?" he said in a half innocent and half sadistic tone that give Mileena a chill "please die." Kasai then snapped his finger as flames began to combust out of nowhere.

Mileena was pull back by something before the flame could touch her.

Mileena! Are you alright?" Kitana said blew some the flame away from them as some of it was heading towards them. She then went to her sister side to see if she was ok

"I-I'm fine. He just burn my hands." Mileena looked at her right hand. It hurt to move it but it was slowly healing with her own healing ability. While she was doing it she then was wondering who was able to pull her out of the flames on time. She then looked down to her waist and look to see a chain on her waist with a spear at the end of it. She then look at Scorpion with amaze as he was the one that save her.

Mileena was about to say something but was interrupted by clapping. They all turn they put their attention back Kasai who was clapping from amusement. "Very impressive Scorpion, even I didn't think that you would be able to caught her in time." He said as the flame around him slowly become least aggressive

Scorpion narrow his eyes "what the hell are you talking about you little bastard."

"Wow, sure language. Have your mother ever taught you never to swear in front of a child?"

"I highly doubt that you're a child. Now tell me what were you talking about before I make you." He growled Jade and others noticed that the air around Scorpion was getting hotter.

Kasai also noticed this but just chuckled "or what? You going to burn me alive? Dude, you just saw what I can do. Even if you don't use your powers you still no match for me. Just like you're pathetic clan."

With that all hell broke loose. Scorpion body was engulf in flame before teleport be Kasai as he was about stab him for insulting his clan. As his sword met with Kasai's neck, Kasai's body turn into flames.

"HAHAHA! You're really are amusing. All of you are." They turn to middle of the charmers to Kasai sitting on a table. He was also had a folder in his hand. "It been years since I have some fun. But I love to stay in chat I have be somewhere soon." He then threw the folder at Jade as she was able to catch it in midair. "As a reward, I guess I give you a little hint what Shao Khan and they are planning." Before he left Kasai then teleported behind Jade. Jade didn't get a chance to turn around before she was stabbed from behind. Everyone eyes widen in shocked. "Jade can you give a message to Juki? Won't you be a dear?" Kasai said as he pull his hand out of her back. Jade then collapse on floor, Kitana and Mileena ran to her while Scorpion was trying get Kasai way from her. Kasai then vanish in to the flames before saying "I hope I meet all again. So please don't die so soon. Haha!" and like that he was gone.

Scorpion growled as he wasn't able to get that little brat on time. It bother him so much that room started to heat up again. Kitana then snap him out of it "Scorpion! Please help us!" Kitana yelled trying to heal Jade from wounds that she received.

"Is she breathing?" Mileena asked as Kitana check for a pulse. To both of their relieved she was. "She alive. But she unconscious, we have get her out her." Kitana said as she was trying to lift Jade but her body was too weak from the attack from before. "I carry her." Scorpion said he was claim down from his little fit from earlier. He picked Jade up then asked where too?

"Back at the castle. I can heal her there."

Scorpion nodded "Grab on to my shoulder. I can teleport us out." Kitana grabbed right should while Mileena grabbed his left. Before they left Mileena pick up the folder that Kasai had left. Whatever in this folder have the answer that she and her sister have been looking for?


	30. Sweet dream

Mortal Kombat: demon of the mist

Ch. 28 sweet dreams

Back on the mountain

All the earthrealmer were recovering from the ambush that Shoa Khan had set up. Raiden asked Lu Kang and Kung Leo watch guard. While everyone else were healing there wound.

Sonya, Johnny Cage, Jax (who now have metal arms), night wolf, and Raiden was talking to each other as to why the tournament haven't restarted and why Shoa Khan would try sneak attack.

On the other side was Khameleon, Kabal (who join them short are they arrived), Sub-Zero, and Smoke who was is still unconscious.

"What the hell happen to him?" Kabal asked wondering what happen while he was gone. "And where in the hell is Hydro?!"

"Shh! Can you keep your voice down?" Sub-zero said trying not to cause too much attention to themselves

"To answer your question. Hydro is dead, Sektor killed him." Said with little emotion in his voice. But Kabal can tell that his is very angry

"Smoke… Snapped or something and attack Sektor." Sub-zero left out the some detail not wanting the people getting the wrong idea. "I see, well that example "I see, well that example why I received a critical report from the grandmaster and that Sektor have been damage badly." Kabal look back at the unconscious Smoke "I guessing he more powerful then he look. You know that Sektor's father pay us a lot to give his son the strongest armor we can make. I'm kind of glad I didn't got on his bad side."

Sub-zero wince at what Kabal just told him.

I might have to talk to Juki about this.

"So what now?" Kabal asked Khameleon looked at Sub-zero to wait for answer

"I don't know. Smoke is out cold so we have to wait till he better. Who know when Shoa Khan's army attack again?"

"Not only that but a few earthrealmer don't trust us. Kabal look at the group as they see some glare towards them

"As long as we aren't on their bad side and get in there way they leave us alone. Beside I don't think we can take all of them."

Both Khameleon and Kabal nodded knowing that he is right.

Sub-zero sigh and look back as Smoke, He check that if he have fever. But it really hard tell when your cold as ice. "Smoke what happening to you?"

*back at the castle*

Rain made sure that Juki was ok or at least not dying. Juki sat up right on the bed still looking pale.

"Well at least you don't look like death going get to you at any moment." Rain joked as he was trying to lighten the move but Juki just glared not finding this funny at all. She felt like she was about to throw up again and gave Rain the sign to give her the bucket before she could.

Rain sigh when he heard a knock on the door. Sweat ran down his face of not knowing what to do. Also wondering who it is.

"It ok Rain. It just Reptile and them." Juki said being much relieve to Rain. He turn to see Reptile and very injury Ermac and Skarlet.

"What the hell happen to you two?"

"'We' were attack by some Mileena clone." Ermac said as he look in his draw for some medicine for him and Skarlet.

"Another one?" when will Shang Tsung stop make them?" Rain shook his head not wanting to deal with another clone.

Juki cough up some blood but ignored it when she heard what Rain had just said "Wait, you guys knew that Mileena was a clone?"

"Yea, Ermac, Jade, Reptile, and Me knew but we weren't not alone to tell either her or Kitana, or we be executed."

"Are you ok Juki?" Ermac asked as he started to bandage Skarlet. She blushed clearly never had anyone help her.

"I-I'm just a little weak. I'm just glad Sub-zero and Khameleon was able to stop Smoke before he burn himself."

"Uh… what happen when he burn out?" Reptile asked

"Let just say game over for him or the realms."

"Thought you said when a harmony heart become completely corrupted they lose themselves." Rain pointed out

"It more of a 50/50 chance. He could either die or be a monster."

"So let say you fail your mission. Is there a way to stop him?" Rain asked in a serious tone

"Yes… I would have to kill him." Juki said try not to think of that outcome

Rain nodded in understanding what she just said and asked "are you really prepare to kill Smoke?" everyone turn their heads towards Juki. She have the look of sorrow on her face "Let hope that doesn't come down to that." with that there were a knocked on door. Juki got up and hide under the bed. Giving a sign that a stranger was at the door. Reptile open the door. Reptile open it to see a Tarkatan

"Shoa Khan said the tournament is on tomorrow be prepare." He hissed like every other Tarkatan do when they speak. Everyone nodded as a response.

"Also, if you see Kitana, Mileena, or Jade eliminate them on sight." Everyone eyes widen they knew Jade betray Shoa Khan but why the princesses are.

The Tarkatan than began to stiff the air as if something was off. "What that Small." He growled

"Uh…" Rain try to think of something before the Tarkatan found out Juki and they would big trouble. Before he could say anything Ermac step in "Reptile farted." He said bluntly while Rain and Reptile gave him a huge wtf look. The Tarkatan looked at Ermac then to Reptile before he left he gave Reptile a look of disgust.

"Whew that was close one." Everyone sigh in relieved. Juki then climbed out of under the bed looking a little pale then before.

"Uh. I hate moving fast." She said to herself. Then she look at the other

"So the tournament is back on tomorrow? Shoa Khan must have made his first move. I think that why he send a small army to take out some of the earthrealm so he have least people to deal with."

"But that doesn't example why Mileena and Kitana are now enemies to him." Reptile pointed

"They either found out the truth about them or Shoa Khan simply got sick of them." Juki said as she pull out her orb.

"I'm going to found out more about what happening and also what happen to Jade and the others."

"You didn't keep track of them?" Rain asked as he pull out one of his armor.

"No. I was puking up my guts out and try not to lose control of my son." Juki retorted as grab her orb. Juki then have a surprised look on her face that made Rain curious. "So what going on?" He asked

"I-I can't find them."

"Find who?"

"Jade and the other." Juki then left the orb so everyone can see it. All they saw was blackness as if the TV. Wasn't working.

"Something or someone is blocking me.

Rain left an eyebrow "uh I didn't know someone could do that. You seem-"

"All powerful and perfect?" Juki said as she finish his sentence

"I'm might be but in the end I have the same fault as most people." She sigh as she decide to look where Sub-zero is. The orb change where earthrealmers were. She sigh when she saw Smoke was unconscious but o.k. she then was sadden when she didn't see Hydro was with them. She came to the conclusion that he was dead. If she had time she could have found his harmony heart.

"Uh is uh Khameleon O.K.?" Reptile asked with some concern in his voice that make Juki giggle little on the inside

"Yes, I should thank her when she return." She said but then realize she forgotten someone. She slap her forehead when she did.

"What is it?" Rain asked wondering "I kind of forgotten about Noob." She said with a sweet drop.

"Yea whatever happen to him anyway? Reptile asked as he looking for in the orb but no luck. "I'll see." Then the picture turn to different scenery. To her surprise when the orb change to show Noob was near the earthrealm camping ground.

"Uh this might not go as well."

*in the princesses room*

"Mileena! Help me get Jade on to the bed." Kitana said as she look thought her close to find her medic kit she kept under the bed. "Scorpion, check if anyone was coming. Please" Kitana order much too Scorpion dislike but knowing that these three girls are kind of defenseless without him, he didn't say anything.

"Mileena, is she still breathing."

"Y-Yea. But it very weak." Mileena said as her exam Jade and noticed her wound had stop bleeding but left a strange mark on her chest.

"Uh did she always had that mark?" Mileena asked but the look on her sister face tell her otherwise.

"No whatever that kid did to her. I think it did more than it seem."

"We should go find that brat and force him to fix it!" Mileena growled and slam her fist to wall causing a huge hole.

"As much as I agree with you on that, I think we are no match for him and also I think Kasai was holding back." Kitana said as grabbed her fans. Mileena gave her a questionable look of where she going.

"I think that Juki kid know what going on. And I for one going to find out. No more secret." Kitana said in a serious voice that even surprised Mileena. To her Kitana was always the calmer one out of two. She does have her moments of hot headiness but it wasn't as bad as her.

Kitana turn her head to Scorpion who was in his own zone of thinking of what just happen to them. "Thank you for helping us. You made leave if you want, we shall not burden you with are problems." Kitana said with sadness in her voice that kind of surprised Scorpion. As much as Scorpion want to leave them to their problem he couldn't. As the flame brat have not only insult him and his clan but he know more then he leading on.

"I rather stay."

Both Kitana and Mileena gave him surprised look as they thought that he was going to leave them

"You just bring that brat here I have my own question to ask her." He growled and cause the room to heat up little bit. Kitana was going asked the reason why he staying. But knowing the hell spawn won't tell her. She nodded and left to leave Mileena and Jade the only 'protect' they have

"Where am I?" Jade asked herself as she been walking what seem to be like hour. She have no idea where she is or she even got here. All she know the last thing she remember being stabbed by Kasai then everything went black. At first she thought that she was dead and making her way to the neitherealm or what not. But this place felt too familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on it.

She touch the walls of this great place, she quickly took her hand back as she felt the walls pulse.

"This place is weird." Jade said then suddenly heard a voice. The voice was speaking in some ancient language that she don't understand and it was also talk really fast to understand.

"Who there?!" Jade shout wishing she could summon her weapons but ever since she got here she can't. She prey whoever this being is friendly.

The voice was getting louder and louder that Jade have no choice but to cover up her ear to drown out the noise but late figure out it was pointless as the voice was in her head.

"What in the hell was going on?! She yelled preying that someone can hear before the voice make her go mad.

Smoke groan as he grabbed his head as another headaches was about to start. Knowing he been trapped in his own mindscape. He remember that he saw Sektor killing Hydro then the world went blank to him.

"This like the fifth time this happen!" Smoke groan to himself recalling all the time this have happen to him. He look around if anything has change in scape. He does notice that in his mindscape it getting more and darker as if his mind is being clouded.

Even though this is his mind something seem off as if there was something missing in this place.

"Smoke?"

Smoke turn his head where the voice came from and saw a hooded man in front of him.

"Who are you?" Smoke said while in his fighting stance not trust this man who in his head.

"My you have grown."

"I won't say it again! Who are you?!" Smoke hissed gathering the fog around him.

"Whoa! Hey! No need to be hostel. I'm just a guest."

Smoke lower his stance. At first try to make sense any hostiles from this stranger in his mind but he couldn't.

"Well before consider beating me in to ground. You can say I'm your mind friend


	31. The mysterious guess

Mortal Kombat: Demon of the mist ch.29

The mysterious guess

Smoke was still not sure if he should trust this man. For one he should the only one in here. Hydro always told him that the mind can only be reach with the one who own it. Which to him impossible for the man to enter in his mind. Not only that but for some reason this person remind of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm sorry I many post a threat, but I insure you I'm out." The hood man handled his handout "well we still have some time together before you wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Yep, this is a mindscape remember? It like a dream that you can always return to look like someone wasn't pay attention when Hydro taught you."

Smoke blushed from the comment but he ignored it.

"Well come along. Stand here is a boring thing." As the hooded man lead Smoke to a weird looking door. It had chain around it and it have a weird looking symbol on it. Smoke also noticed that were some creaks on the door and some near the door. He was about to put his hand on it before the hooded man grab his arm and pull him away from the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Smoke pull his arm away then looked back at the door "What is this?"

"Let just say that your 'bad side of your mind' and if it's get out then that would bad you and anyone around you." Smoke at the hooded man then back to door. He can sense that there something bad behind the door. Smoke nodded in agreement.

"Come along." Hooded man said in a cheerful voice and lead Smoke into what seem to be a liberty to him. "Sorry for the mess, I was doing resource and man, you really need to read more." The hooded man pull up a fancy looking chair sat on it. "Please sit." Smoke really didn't want to but seeing that this hooded man started not a pose any threat to him.

"Tea? It will help you clear your mind."

Smoke look at the tea before he took sip. When he did the book that clutter the whole room were now gone. Only one book remain in the room that was in front Smoke.

"Now isn't that better?" the hooded man said with a happy tone. Smoke ignored him a looked at the book that in front him. For some odd reason he seem draw by it.

"Oh, I see. Do you wish to look at it?" the hooded man gave him a hand gesture to 'go ahead

Smoke pick up the book, first eyeing it before opening it. To his surprise he saw nothing as the pages are blank.

"What?" Smoke look confess on why there a blank book in is mind.

"Why are you Surprised? That not much there you to see." Smoke look up at the man before looking speaking again. "You see Tomas, that book you holding are yours memory or what you know of."

"But What about the memory I have now. I know I don't remember who I was before, but what about the memory I have?"

"Whoa! Hold your horse! I was getting to that." The hooded man then wave his hand over the book to show images Smoke look at the image. All the image move like he was seeing a movie that on it fast speed as it showing all the years Smoke seen. Smoke then noticed that there were blank part between the images.

"The blank part are the time you black out."

Smoke look up to the hooded man with a confession look "I'm show you this as a warning. Smoke you're at a time limited. The more you black out the more you use it up." Smoke was about asked 'what does he mean by' that but then noticed that the room was spinning.

"it look like we are out of time for now." The hooded man then get up from his chair and stand in front of smoke. He then said "I see you soon."

The next thing Smoke saw was a white light before he sat up in cold sweat. Smoke look around his surrounding to see Sub-Zero next with a worry look on his face.

"W-where am I?" Smoke said His voice was slightly creaked and his noticed his mask was off just like Sub-zero. Smoke was about to get up before Sub-zero stop him.

"Smoke you shouldn't get so fast."

Smoke creaked a small smile remembering all the time that he and his brother help him when he got serious injuries. Even though they have to do in secret since showing any kind of kindness is frown in the Lin Kaui.

"I'm fine Kai Lang." His smile fade when he asked "what happen while I was out?"

"You don't remember anything?" Sub-zero asked with a worry look on his face. Smoke just shook his head as a response. "Last thing I remember was Sektor and… "Smoke grabbed his head as he try to remember what happen after that but then realized what really happen that. "Is Hydro really…"

Sub-zero just nodded not looking Smoke with shame that he couldn't do anything to help there poor comrade. Smoke bow his head in shame praying that there friend in a better place than this cruel world.

Smoke look toward to the small group of people who was talking to lord Raiden then he look to over Kabal who was trying to keep Khameleon from looking at his work.

"Smoke, what happen back there? You couldn't recognize like you did before." Sub-zero asked his friend with concern in his voice. Smoke didn't look at him when he told him that. He remember what the hooded man told him before he lifted. 'Was that was he meant?'

Smoke didn't look at him feeling a little shame for hurt him but the same time he wasn't which kind of bother him. Even though the Lin Kaui taught him as cold and emotionless as possible he does feel guilt of what he have done. "I lose control of myself. I'm sorry if I hurt."

Sub-Zero nodded "you did hurt he just pin me down with your smoke." Smoke raise an eyebrow in confession. Knowing that he wasn't able to that on his own.

Sub-zero the turn his attention to the earthrealmer and saw Lord Raiden was heading toward them.

"I see your friend is up. I know that you two probably don't want help us but I urge you two at least aid us." Lord Raiden bow in plea. Sub-zero couldn't tell if he was desperate or not.

"We'll think about it."

Sub-zero said sternly then look back at Smoke who was also think what they should do. At first he was thinking about heading back castle to get some answer from Juki. As much as he trust her there are things he don't get. Like who or what she is because at this point he don't think she even human. And he still can't get past this feeling that she know her like something screaming in his soul that it have their answer but he can't hear it.

"Uh guys?"

Everyone turn their attention towards Kabal who look a little worry but was really hard to tell because of his mask. "As much I want to stay here I need get back to black dragon clan. If they noticed I'm gone they get suspension about me."

Sonya nodded "We don't want to lose are only way of knowing what they are up to." Raiden then open a portal that lead back to black dragon "we wish you luck Kabal"

Kabal left with a peace sign

"Hey Sub-zero, we should also go back to the castle. So I can protect my future husband!" Khameleon said pulling Sub-zero like a child who wanted to go to the store.

Sub-zero nodded then look at Smoke "are you sure you O.K.?"

Smoke nodded "yea, I be alright."

Sub-zero help Smoke up and told Khameleon that they were about to head back, when everyone hear a noise in forest everyone got into there fighting stance for whatever out there.

**AN: story for the lateness for this chapter there were some problem with both the story and my life but all got fix. This chapter was supposed to be up last mouth so it can be there last story the year but o well. **

**Anyway might stop post this story dv due lack of demand. But it be up on fanfiction and now archive beta. **

**Enjoy**

**p.s : this story is kind of half then the one in my book so other half be in the next chapter.**


	32. The real battle

Mortal Kombat: demon of the mist

Ch.30 the real battle

**AN: well Mortal Kombat x is coming out in two days so I wanted to get this story out before that happen. If you got the game on PS4 hit me at Koolcece22.**

**Also moment of silent to all character who didn't made it in MKX. *crying over Smoke and Jade not make it***

**Also if you wondering I might put some MKX character, but only the one that make sense. Like I can't put Cassie cage but I can put Kotal Khan.**

Sub-zero help Smoke up and told Khameleon that they were about to head back, when everyone hear a noise in forest everyone got into there fighting stance for whatever out there.

As the figure was getting Khameleon, Sub-zero, and Smoke recognize this who this was when the figure close to the group.

"Noob Saibot?" Sub-zero and Smoke said at the same time with bit of confession in there voice as they both wonder why Noob was here.

Noob just stare at the group of people who was about ready kick his ass any second now. He knew he have no chance one against all of them. He can't believe he agree on doing this being a massager.

~flash back~

Noob walk for what seem to be hours to him in outworld forest and he was pretty fed up at this point. All he wanted to do go back to castle but he really didn't want to deal with blue ninja he met earlier. It still bother him that something deep in his mind and soul that blue ninja know something about him.

Noob was about to give up head back when he heard two people arguing near him. Out of pure curiously he lean in to hear well. He saw a yellow dress female warrior and a blue dress female warrior. He remember them as being one of Shoa Khan Warriors.

_Great this is the last thing I need._

Before Noob can walk away he step on a twig. "Who go there?!" the yellow warrior yelled as she heard the twig snap. Noob silently curse himself and decide to come clean since they are on the same side, he hope. He step out of the shadow (lol) and put his hand up not really wanting to fight either of them.

"Noob Saibot? What are you doing here?" frost asked

"I was lost and was trying to get back to the castle." Noob bluntly said

"Yea right you probably-"Frost yelled before Tanya slap hand over Frost mouth

"Actually we are glad you are here. We need a favor ask you."

"You do?"

"We do?

Both Noob and Frost said at the same time. Tanya nodded "just give me a minute." Tanya grabbed Frost to put some distance between Noob and them. Noob was little confess by this but he didn't want to get into more trouble that he is already is.

"Tanya what the hell?"

"Listen! I'm not going let spoil are plan to a low class wraith, got that." Tanya whisper trying not let Noob find out.

"Fine! What should we do then?" Frost said while rolling her eyes

"Since the earthrealmer have that Smokey ninja with him, he probably told them about us. If he did we are screwed. If not, there hope for us and the only way to provide it is to see if they have clue about us and are plan."

Frost nodded to agree. Tanya then turn her attention back to Noob.

"Shoa Khan Order was tell the earthrealmer that the tournament will begin again tomorrow. And we need you to do so. Got it?"

"And why not you or frosty over there do it?" Noob said sternly. Frost was about to freeze Noob for the comment before Tanya stopped her. "Because are Lord Shinnok gave us a special mission and you I both know how powerful he is or how he hate when his order aren't met."

Noob groan forgetting that Tanya was Shinnok new play toy.

"Fine, I'll do it but you take back to Shao Khan."

"Deal." Tanya pointed to the west "they are up on that mountain."

~end of flash back~

Noob was really regretting his decision. This made him wonder did he ever did bad decision when he had his memory.

"HEY! You never tell us why you are here." Sonya shouted at Noob bring him back to reality.

"I was here to send a message from Shao Khan. He be starting up the tournament again at dawn. He want you all to be there or-"

"We forfeit earthrealm. We know Noob. Tell Shao Khan that will be ready." Raiden said wondering what Shao Khan planning

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Noob said before walking away he turn to Sub-zero and only just glared. Sub-zero glared back.

"What his problem." Sub-zero to no one particular.

Raiden then gather up his earthrealm warriors to talk about the risk and how what Shao Khan have up his sleeve would not be good for them. While Sub-zero, Smoke and Khameleon was about to leave the group.

"Now what?" Smoke asked still a little weak and barely able to hide it from the others.

"We head back and ask Juki what going on. To be honest I feel like we're not getting anywhere with are goals. Also, she can heal you up since you look like you're going to pass out any second."

Smoke nodded not feeling like arguing "I think we should head back. I too need to ask Juki some question."

"Yay! Back to protecting my husband." Khameleon said with glee.

"Let go far away so I can open a portal." Sub-zero said as he try to find a good place to open the portal.

Meanwhile, Mileena was tapping her finger on the bed her, trying her best to calm herself not losing control of her Tarkatan instinct. She kept looking back at Jade making sure her heart was still beating or if she was still breathing.

"Can you please stop tapping your finger?" Scorpion said as he was starting to get annoyed with Mileena habits. Mileena just glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I thought I can be worry for my friend since childhood or the fact that sister out knowing that everyone in the castle probably know that we betray father and probably have to kill us on sight!" Mileena growled losing almost all of her composer.

"I really don't care if Kitana is fighting army of 1000 to one. Stop tapping your god damn finger on the bad." Scorpion hissed making the room heat up.

"Fine! I'll stop. Chill with the temperature change!" Mileena groan as she got up from the bed and head towards her closet pull something out. Scorpion was little curious of what she was doing.

Mileena then pull out one of her stuff animals which kind of confuses Scorpion a women like Mileena would have stuff animals in her room.

Mileena sat back on the bed checking on Jade to see if she was still breathing and to her surprised Jade was already healing.

Meanwhile.

Kitana hurray toward Rain's room praying to the elder gods that Juki was still there. She got ament that little girl can be a pain but right now she need her for her friend.

Before she could turn to corner she slam into someone. She quickly got up to see who it is and saw it was Sheeva. Kitana gulped knowing with her injuries she would not able to defeat her.

"Ahh. Princess Kitana or should I say traitor."

"As much I want kill you for Shao Khan I have business to get to." Sheeva said with a growled. Kitana knew what she meant "Goro and Baraka cheated you in cards again?"

"Damn straight."

"Pretend we haven't seen each other?"

"Yep." Sheeva said as she walked past Kitana. "Heads up the tournament begins tomorrow."

Kitana nodded she was kind of glad she was on good terms with Sheeva and all the time she help her out. Kitana then reach Rain's room she knocked knowing she couldn't just tore the door down like Mileena. The door open to show Ermac.

"Kitana? What are you doing here?"

"Where Juki? I need –"Kitana look around the room to see Juki on the looking paler then the last time she saw her Kitana rush up to her.

"Juki! I need your help-"

"Up -up –up, who the fuck is dying this time?"

"Its-"

"Jade?"

"Yes and she-"

"In a state that she could die in any second now?"

"Yes can please st-"

"Finishing all you sentence so we can go help your friend. Sure, let go get my bag so I can look for all the fucks I need to care." Juki said clearly not in mood to deal with this shit

Kitana was about ready to kidnap her before Reptile said "Juki did you found the fuck you needed?"

All three stared at him not Suring if he was joking or not. "O.k. Kitana let go before I lose any more of my brain cell." Juki said slightly regretting give Reptile harmony heart. Ermac rolled his eye and left his hard so using his power push reptile head against the wall. While Juki quickly hopping Kitana back.

"Come girl let go." Juki said as she mush Kitana like an ice dog. Kitana ignore this quickly ran out of room.

Rain came out bathroom from taking a shower. "What I miss?"

Kitana and Juki race toward Kitana room. Kitana push the door open causing scorpion quickly jump up ready to attack stance and so did Mileena. They quickly realize it was Kitana and Juki who peeked behind Kitana shoulder to see Jade lay on the bed. Juki can sense that there was something wrong with here, but she can't put her finger on it. Juki got off of Kitana shoulder and head were Jade is. She quickly got on top of her.

"What happen to her?" Juki asked without looking at anyone. Kitana was about to speak something before Mileena step in

"Some clone and this Kid that look just like you but was wearing a white cloak an-"

"Whoa! You said look like me?" Juki asked not sure what going on

"Yea and there these clones that copy of Kitana."

"What go back did this person have eye on top of his head?"

All three nodded make Juki nervous as she was prey it wasn't who she was think it is.

"Let me heal Jade then I give you guys yours answer." Before Scorpion had to chance to speak up Mileena and Kitana quickly said "Deal!"

Juki quick summon her heal power and place her head on Jade's chest she notice her badly was already healing herself. The mark on her chest was slowly disappearing.

Juki finish healing Jade but she did not wake up which worry Kitana and Mileena.

"Why isn't she wake up?" Kitana asked

"Her mind is healing on its own. I can't heal the head it even if I want to. I estimate she will wake up in an hour or so." Juki got up from the bed and turn to the group.

"The person you met was Kasai. He is a man you don't want to mess with. You all should be dead if you met him because he never let anyone live unless he have reason for it. And that leave two reason why he want you guys to live."

"And they are?" Scorpion asked

"You guys were either not worth his time or he need you guys for something. And I betting it not good."

All three of them look at each other not knowing what to think of this. Scorpion just growled to himself know that this man know something about his clan and he was going to find out.


End file.
